Rinnegan Rose
by SNake57575
Summary: Naruto wasn't what everyone thought he was, he wasn't an idiot, he wasn't a prankster, but most importantly he wasn't an orphan Naruto hid many things behind a mask but when a new girl comes to Konoha Naruto will reveal everything, including his Lilac eyes RinneganNaruto NarutoXsmallharem(4 girls) Genderbending NO YAOI (Re-Write of my old NarutoRinnegan story)
1. Intro Ark I

**Alright people here we go this is the re-write of my story Naruto Of The Rinnegan**

**as i do with most of my stories first chapters i will point out that Grammar is not one of my strong points**

**Also i wish to apologize now for any language butchering i do in this story i used google translate so there is a fair chance that some of the words are incorrect and more then likely wrong so i am sorry to anyone who actually speaks ****Japanese (If anyone knows actual translations feel free to let me know)**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki, the dobe of the Konoha Academy sat in the corner of his classroom he had just got into class with five minutes to spare. The fourteen year old blond sat in the back corner at a table all by himself as he had no friends to sit with which wasn't surprizing to him he hid everything about himself under a façade of idiocy that included his skills, his looks, his intelligence and even his adoptive family, no one in the village except him, the Hokage, Anko and Kurenai knew Naruto was adopted several years ago by the secret couple. Naruto hated hiding everything but it was for the best, but it would change as soon as he graduated. Once he graduated he planned to reveal everything. Naruto was cut from his musings when he heard the door open and in strolled Sasuke Uchiha the class's rookie of the year, he was a dark boy always brooding, or at least that's what he had been like since his clan was killed one night by his own brother. Naruto knew they boy had his secrets and there was something big he tried to keep hidden, Sasuke was always under a <strong>Henge (Transformation)<strong> Naruto could tell, and at the first opportunity he would call out the boy on it but that would have to wait as again the door opened but this time revealing one Iruka Umino the class's chunin instructor. Everyone finished their conversations quickly and moved to use all of the open seats, except the two by Naruto. The blond sighed, the only friends he had that were his own age were thousands of kilometres away in Suna and Kumo respectively. Everyone paid attention as Iruka began to speak.

"Alright everyone before we begin today we begin today we have a new student joining us today" said Iruka, this caused Anger to erupt from some.

"WHAT how come they haven't had to be here for any of the other crap they can just come and join our class a week before graduations?" roared Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto thought very little of the loud obnoxious dog boy, he smelt bad and was overly arrogant with very few redeeming traits not to mention he was dumb as a doorknob although that might be a little insulting … to doorknobs.

"Because Kiba she has only just come to Konoha recently and was actually supposed to join this class after graduation but she insisted in joining now" said Iruka.

"Where's she from?" asked Ino, Naruto hated Ino with a passion. Loud annoying fan girl were the only words to describe the girl.

"She is from Suna now instead of asking me questions you can ask her" said Iruka before the door opened and a girl walked in.

"Gaia-Chan?" questioned Naruto as soon as he laid eyes on the girl who's eyes shot to the origin of the voice.

"Naru-kun" said the girl with a smile on her face. The girl had long scruffy red hair tied into a ponytail, she had light green blue pupil-less eyes with black rings around her eyes, she wore a red shirt that went from just above her navel to just above her C-cup breasts over which she wore a beige vest that went over her left shoulder and down to just above her navel, she wore a pair of fishnet leggings and a two layered skirt the bottom layer being black and the top layer being red the top layer was divided into two parts one on each side with about a 5 centimetre gap at the front and back separating them and on her back she carried a gourd.

"Oh you two know each other?" questioned Iruka.

"Uh huh" said Gaia nodding enthusiastically, Naruto just nodded still not believing what he was seeing.

"Well Gaia why don't you tell us about yourself?" suggested Iruka.

"What do you want to know?" asked Gaia, before Iruka could speak Sakura Haruno spoke up.

"Why are you In Konoha?" asked Sakura, Gaia smiled and simply pointed to Naruto.

"You're here for Naruto-Baka?" questioned Sakura, at this the smile Gaia had been wearing the whole time dropped.

"What did you call him?" questioned Gaia in a dangerous tone.

"Naruto-Baka" said Sakura who apparently didn't hear the tone in Gaia's voice, Gaia's hair shadowed her eyes as she raised her hand slowly. At speeds no-one had seen from him Naruto was at the front holding Gaia's hand in his own, she looked at him with a slight dusting of pink on her cheeks only to see him shake his head. Gaia looked a little sad and stepped back holding her arms apart and doing the **Puppy dog eyes no jutsu**.

"That's not fair Gaia-chan" said Naruto, Gaia didn't even flinch. Naruto sighed and smiled before stepping forwards and hugging Gaia who hugged him back tightly.

"I missed you Gaia-Chan" said Naruto.

"I missed you more Naru-kun" said Gaia as she hugged him her eyes were shut tight, after a moment the duo was interrupted by a cough from Iruka.

"You two about done?" questioned Iruka Naruto just glared at the man.

"No but the rest can wait" said Gaia.

"How does a dobe like you know a hot chick like her?" questioned Kiba, Naruto growled.

"You know what I told myself I would wait till graduation before doing this but you're all pissing me off" growled Naruto before snapping his fingers and was engulfed in a plume of smoke like he was undoing a transformation, once the smoke cleared Naruto looked almost completely different. Naruto now had spikey blond hair with red streaks in it and red tips to the spikes, Naruto now wore a white hooded short sleaved jumper, black shorts, black arm warmers and white combat boots, also strapped to his back a black Nodachi almost as long as he was tall. No one could tell if Naruto's eyes were different because they were shut tight but there was a scar running over the inside of Naruto's left eye and Naruto now had much more pronounced incisors being more like fangs then teeth and the boy's skin was a bit paler. Naruto's eyes snapped open and he glared at Kiba.

"Outside now" ordered Naruto, everyone just stared at his new eyes they all lilac with a ripple like pattern radiating from the centre where there was a slit for a pupil instead of a circle. That combined with Naruto's new look made him look downright intimidating.

"Aw poor little dobe thinks he can beat me" said Kiba as if talking to a baby. Naruto simply ignored Kiba in favour of walking outside, Kiba and the rest of the class followed, including Iruka and Mizuki. Once everyone was outside Naruto and Kiba, with Akamaru on his head, wandered over to the sparing ring.

"Rules dobe?" questioned Kiba.

"Anything goes mutt" said Naruto. Kiba growled at Naruto.

"Begin" said Iruka starting the match he was just as enthralled as the rest of those present.

Kiba began circling Naruto, who was standing in the middle, like a hunter stalking its prey. Naruto stood there motionless as Kiba circled him. Once Kiba got behind Naruto into the blond's blind spot he lunged at the blond lashing out at the boy's head. Naruto simply ducked under the slow attack, and let the Inuzuka fly over him, as soon as Kiba landed he launched at Naruto again in a fury of swipes, Kiba swiped at the redhead's head, neck, arms, shoulders, legs anywhere and everywhere that he could and every time he missed. Naruto simply ducked dodged and weaved around the attacks. Kiba seeing the ease at which Naruto was dodging his attacks swiped faster and faster going as fast as he could and yet Naruto was still easily dodging him.

"FIGHT BACK DAMN IT FIGHT BACK" yelled Kiba. Naruto rolled his eyes at the young Inuzuka and continued to avoid the attacks thrown his way. Naruto stepped back from the young Inuzuka who ran forwards at Naruto, only for said blond to spin around Kiba and finally launch a punch at the Inuzuka. Naruto hit Kiba in the back sending him rolling forwards sprawled out on the floor. Kiba glared at Naruto.

"Lucky shot" growled Kiba standing back up

"**Shikyaku no Jutsu (Four legs technique)**" called Kiba dropping to the ground as his already feral appearance became more so, Kiba then tossed his now dismounted dog a pill which Akamaru promptly ate making his fur go red

"**Jūjin Bunshin (Man Beast Clone)**" Called Kiba as Akamaru jumped onto the dog boy's back before in a plume of smoke Akamaru was replaced with a second Kiba

"Get rid of it damn it, one was bad enough" said Naruto causing everyone present to laugh at Kiba both of whom growled at the comment before both of the Kibas lunged at Naruto continually swiping at him, Naruto just ducked, dodged and weaved around the attacks both Kibas eventually jumped back and glared at Naruto who stood between them.

"Are we fighting yet?" asked Naruto earning a growl from Kiba.

Kiba and Akamaru ran forwards at Naruto before they started to violently spin.

"**Gatsūga (Fang Over Fang)**" called Kiba as he and Akamaru spun at Naruto. Naruto jumped backwards avoiding the cyclones that were Kiba and Akamaru, but then the two cyclones turned to Naruto.

"Oh he can turn" said Naruto who simply stood there and let the two cyclones come at him. The cyclones drew ever and ever closer to Naruto who didn't do anything to move. When the two cyclones hit Naruto there was the sound of flesh hitting metal and two howls of pain were heard as they cyclones diverted course and stopped spinning to reveal both Kibas looking down at their hands.

"Hurts don't it" said Naruto looking board.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" screamed Kiba.

"Nothing you did it all yourself" said Naruto.

"Why you" said Kiba going to attack Naruto again but in the blink of an eye said blond was in front of Kiba.

"Now get this into your thick head mutt" said Naruto slamming his fist into Kiba's gut, making said boy double over in pain and cough up saliva and a little bit of blood. The other Kiba ran over to them only for Naruto to spin around in a blur and hit the second Kiba with his fist sending Akamaru out of the ring rolling and spinning as the **Jūjin Bunshin **was dispelled. The students then all saw that Naruto has lightning on his arm.

"I am not a dobe, I can kick your ass and if you piss me off again I will put you in the hospital for a month" said Naruto as the lightning danced up and down his arm. Kiba couldn't even nod he just lay there and let unconsciousness take him.

"Winner Naruto" said Iruka, Naruto jumped back and landed next to Gaia.

"Now given that we're all out here let's get today's Taijutsu going" said Iruka.

"Now first up we'll have Gaia and Sakura" said Iruka.

"Is this straight taijutsu?" asked Gaia.

"Yes Gaia why?" questioned Iruka.

"I don't know any taijutsu" said Gaia.

"What how could Suna not have taught you Taijutsu?" questioned Iruka.

"This…" said Naruto throwing his fist in the general direction of Gaia when his fist got within a metre sand shot out of the gourd and stopped Naruto's hand.

"Is why" said Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright first chapter over<strong>

**tell me what you people think god bad terrible ****excellent**

**Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

**SNake Out**


	2. Intro Ark II

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

><p>It was the evening of the most recent Konoha genin exam and the Hokage was sitting in the council chambers with the clan heads the civilian council and the Jonin who volunteered to take a team.<p>

"Alright just before we make a start on putting the teams together I have an act regarding the genin that I wish to put in place or at least run a trail with the genin who pass their final tests" said Hiruzen.

"I wish to place the genin teams in housing together so that they become better acquainted with each other forming stronger bonds to strengthen their teams also due to this the genin would quickly develop a sense of responsibility needing to pay for their own food and rent" said Hiruzen, all the clan heads looked a little unsettled as did Kurenai but she was seen by no-one except Anko who stood beside Kurenai and was also feeling unsettled but kept it hidden much better.

"Now I am in no way suggesting banning the children from seeing their parents just suggesting that they live with their teammates to improve bonds between them" said Hiruzen.

"That does sound like a reasonable thought but what if the members of one particular team hate one another?" questioned Hiashi.

"It is for that reason that we are going to ignore traditional team assembly and form teams that would work well together both in terms of complementary skills and personalities" said Hiruzen the clan heads nodded at his logic and reasoning.

"Now I would like to put the matter to a vote and given this is a shinobi matter the civilians do not get a say" said Hiruzen.

"WHAT" screeched Mebuki Haruno.

"Like hell we have no say my daughter is one of the graduates" screeched the pink haired woman standing up.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP I AM IN CHARGE HERE AND YOU ARE ONLY HERE BECAUSE I HAVE ALLOWED IT" yelled Hiruzen, Mebuki quickly sit down and shut up.

"Alright Ninja Council all in favour of the Genin Housing Act?" questioned Hiruzen, all of the clan heads raised their hands signalling their agreement.

"Ok so which ever teams pass their final exam will now be place into housing together" said Hiruzen.

"Now as for the teams let's get started with deciding who's teamed up with whom" said Hiruzen as he handed a pile of folders around the table, before some were handed to the Jonin standing near the doorway.

"Hokage-Sama" said one of the civilians a fat man balding and would be round enough that if he tripped everyone would get out of the way of the 'bolder'.

"Yes what is it?" questioned Hiruzen.

"What is _its_ Name doing here surely _it_ couldn't have passed the academy" said the man.

"To whom would you be referring" came the cold and venomous voice of Kurenai she could see who the man was talking about.

"Second from the bottom surely it must be a mistake" said the man. In the blink of an eye the man had snakes biting on his neck and Kurenai was standing behind him with a kunai at his neck.

"I'm so sorry would you like to call my son an_ It_ again or would you prefer to keep your head" said Kurenai in an icy cold tone.

"Yes please do call our child an _It_ again my snakes are every so hungry and you look like just the type of meat they like" said Anko from across the room, her sleeve being the origin of the snakes.

"What are you two saying the child he is talking abou-" began Mebuki only to be interrupted by Kurenai holding a second kunai to the pink haired howler monkeys throat.

"Anko and I adopted Naruto six years ago but he told us to keep it a secret so that you stupid villagers wouldn't try and disrespect us for caring for him" said Kurenai.

"Why would you care for that _Daemon _It-ugh" said the fat merchant before his throat was slit by Kurenai's Kunai.

"Come on you assholes, give me an excuse" dared Kurenai.

"ENOUGH Civilians get out now" ordered Hiruzen most got up and left grumbling.

"Alright now that that's settled let's decide on the teams" said Hiruzen.

* * *

><p><strong>#Next morning in the Konoha Academy#<strong>

Naruto sat at the back of the room and for once he wasn't sitting alone Gaia was next to him, both had just got there and were waiting for team assignments, Gaia had only been in Konoha a week but already knew who she didn't want to be put on a team with, She knew Naruto and her would be put together but they were both trying to work out who their other team member might be.

"What do you think Hinata maybe?" questioned Gaia.

"No I don't think so, maybe Kiba" said Naruto.

"I hope not" said Gaia.

Before either could suggest another person the door opened to reveal Iruka with a clipboard in his hands and an evil smirk on his face, Naruto did not like that look, Iruka waltzed into the centre of the room where he began an 'I'm proud of all of you' rant/ lecture which almost everyone tuned out.

Half an hour later after Iruka finished his rant everyone's attention was drawn to him for an announcement.

"Alright everyone now before I get to the team placements I would like to announce the rookie of the year" said Iruka the class went dead silent.

"Alright the Rookie of the year is" said Iruka pausing for dramatic effect.

"Naruto" said Iruka, the whole class then erupted into roars of disbelief the Sasuke fan club claiming that there was no way that 'Naruto-Baka' was better than their 'Sasuke-Kun'. Naruto simply ignored the whole deal he could care less but it would require surgery.

"EVERYONE ENOUGH" yelled Iruka.

"Naruto is Rookie of the year he scored best on the graduation exams nothing can change that" said Iruka the class slowly quieted down, once everyone had quieted down Iruka spoke again.

"Alright now on to the most important part team placements now please remain quiet and just listen for your name now Team 1…" said Iruka as he looked down at the clipboard in his hands Naruto zoned out until he heard either Gaia or his own name called.

"Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki" said Iruka making Naruto instantly pay attention.

"Gaia" said Iruka making Naruto smile at his only friend in the Konoha academy.

"And Sasuke Uchiha" said Iruka both Naruto and Gaia looked down at the dark haired boy who unnoticed by all but Gaia and Naruto was breathing a sigh of relief.

"WHAT I'M NOT WITH MY SASUKE-KUN THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT" Screeched Sakura. As she finished a black rose petal flew past her face and where it had brushed against her on her cheek the skin split, in the next three seconds a small tornado of black and red rose petals was flying around the annoying girl.

"Shut it Pinkey or you'll become bloody" threatened Naruto cracking his knuckles making Sakura shut up.

"Team 7's sensei is Kakashi Hatake" said Iruka, Naruto sighed he had heard about Kakashi from his Kaa-san and Kaa-Chan Kakashi was always two hours late for anything short of an A-rank mission or summons from the Hokage.

"Alright moving on Team 8 Hinata Hyūga, Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara the sensei Kurenai Yuhi" said Iruka and before he moved on the rose petals that had still been violently spinning around Sakura broke off into three groups each surrounding the members of team 8.

"If any of you three piss of my Kaa-Chan your bodies will never be found" Declared the blond/ red head in an icy venomous tone all three nodded their heads violently quickly. Everyone noted that Naruto's Nodachi had disappeared when the rose petals first appeared.

"AHEM moving on Team 10 Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi and Sakura Haruno and your Sensei is Asuma Sarutobi" said Iruka, the class was half expecting Naruto to threaten one or all of them but to their surprize nothing.

"Ok well everyone your sensei's will be here in an hour I suggest you use the time to at least become civil with those on your teams" said Iruka walking out of the room .

"Sasuke-kun would you like to go out to lunch with me as you know this wi-" said Sakura.

"No get this into your thick pink head I hate you I hate everything about you, you are annoying obnoxious and stupid leave me alone" said Sasuke getting up and walking out of the room, Naruto looked at Gaia who looked back at him and the two nodded and got up following Sasuke, once the three got outside Naruto spoke.

"Sasuke you want to come to lunch with me and Gaia you know so we can get to know each other better?" questioned Naruto before Sasuke could respond Gaia sweetened the deal.

"And get away from your fan girls for a while" said Gaia.

"Deal" said Sasuke, the trio walked out of the academy grounds and headed toward Ichiraku's ramen.

"Sorry Sasuke but there's little to no choice of restaurant when I'm with anyone" said Naruto.

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"Let's just say that I'm not liked around the village and it's not for my pranks and leave it at that for now" said Naruto, Sasuke grew curious of why but simply filed it away for later.

After about ten minutes of walking the trio walked into a little ramen stand.

"Teuchi-Oji Ayame-Nee I'm here" called Naruto.

"Naruto it's good to see you, who are your friends?" questioned an elderly gentleman behind the counter.

"These are my teammates Gaia-Chan and Sasuke" said Naruto happily before jumping up onto a stool.

"Oh so this is the Gaia you told us so much about" said a girl a few years older than the trio of ninja as she walked out of the back room.

"Yep" said Naruto smiling.

"Alright so what'll you have?" asked Ayame.

"I'll have the usual" said Naruto, Ayame nodded before turning to Gaia, who looked at the menu thinking quickly.

"Can I get a pork ramen please" said Gaia Ayame nodded then finally turned to Sasuke.

"I'd like a chicken ramen please" said Sasuke.

"Coming right up" said Ayame as she walked into the kitchen with her father and the two began to cook the trio's ramen.

"Look Sasuke" said Naruto drawing his attention to the blond boy.

"I know that you're hiding a lot from everyone just like I was and I'm not asking you to stop I'm just asking that you drop the asshole act while we are on a team together" said Naruto, Sasuke for the most part looked shocked.

"H-H-How" was all Sasuke managed to stutter.

"The eyes are windows to the soul when one tries their hardest to hide their own pain away they become good at telling peoples intentions from the eyes alone" said Naruto.

"I can see self-loathing in your eyes whenever you say something snide, I can see pain in your eyes when you push someone away, but most of all I can see longing when you see people happy together" said Naruto, Sasuke looked about ready to bolt.

"We are teammates we need to know that we can trust you and for you to know you can trust us" said Naruto.

"We want to know that you have our backs and we want you to know we have yours" said Gaia breaking her silence. Sasuke looked at Naruto then to Gaia and back again several times.

"Thank you" said Sasuke nodding.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright second chapter over<strong>

**i'm keeping this authors note short as i'm half asleep and half drunk**

**happy holidays to all no matter what you ****celebrate**

**Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

**SNake Out**


	3. Intro Ark III

**I Don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>"Alright you three let's start with some introductions" said the masked Jonin that stood in front of the three genin.<p>

"Why don't you start Sensei?" suggested Naruto.

"Alright my name is Kakashi Hatake, there are a few things I like and a few I don't like, my hobbies I don't feel like sharing and my dream is none of your business blondie you first" said Kakashi pointing to Naruto.

"_All we learnt was his name"_ was the collective thought of the genin.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Yuhi, I like roses, the moon, swords, snakes, my friends, Gaia-chan, my Kaa-san and Kaa-chan and old man Hokage, my dislikes include backstabbers, traitors, those who abandon their friends or family and those who can't see the scroll for the kunai, my hobbies are watching the moon, practicing genjutsu with my Kaa-chan, practicing my kenjutsu with Yugao-Oba-san and Hayate-Oji-san, gardening, and hanging out with my friends and my dream is to become Hokage" said Naruto. Sasuke who had been paying close attention picked apart what Naruto had said and stored the important bits away for later use Gaia just smiled that she was under his likes and not as a friend.

"Alright next the red head" said Kakashi pointing to Gaia.

"My name is Gaia, I like Naruto-kun, my brother and sister back in Suna, Kurenai-san and Anko-san, the stars and desert plants, I don't like traitors, backstabbers, rapists, arrogant people, and those who can't see the bucket for the water within, my hobbies include star gazing, hanging out with Naruto-kun and running around in the rain, my dream is to one day have a big and happy family" said Gaia, Naruto smiled at her, Sasuke again filed all the useful bits of information away for when he tried to decipher the riddles that were Naruto Uzumaki and Gaia.

"Alright lastly Mr short dark and brooding" said Kakashi.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha" declared Sasuke getting annoyed that he was the only one to get a stupid nickname.

"I like Tomatoes, my clan and the rain, I dislike many things, my hobbies include training, gardening and swimming, my dream is to one day restore my clan and kill a certain man" said Sasuke darkly.

"_Ok so we have two love birds one of whom sounds like a mamma's boy, and then we have an emo avenger how did Hokage-sama think this team would work?"_ thought Kakashi.

"Alright you lot well tomorrow you have one final test to pass before you're officially genin so meet me at training ground seven at seven, bring all the equipment you think you will need this final test has a 66% failure rate" said Kakashi before getting up to leave.

"Oh yeah before I forget I suggest you don't eat breakfast you'll only chuck" said Kakashi with an eye smile before leaving in a Shunshin.

"Sasuke" said Naruto drawing the attention of the brooding Uchiha to him.

"Yeah?" responded Sasuke.

"The person you want to kill it's your brother isn't it" said Naruto. Sasuke was a little bit shocked, but nodded anyway.

"I'm not going to say don't do it but what I will say is don't live only to kill him live to protect your friends and don't you dare say you have none you have us, and when the time comes then face Itachi" said Naruto. Again Sasuke was shocked.

"We have your back Sasuke" said Gaia finishing Naruto's Last thought. There was a moment of silence.

"And I have yours" said Sasuke breaking the silence.

"Good that's what we like to hear, now I suggest the three of us take a little trip to training ground seven" said Naruto getting up. Sasuke and Gaia followed and held Naruto's hand as the trio walked down from the academy roof and off to training ground seven.

* * *

><p><strong>#The Next Morning#<strong>

It was eight thirty and all three members of team seven had just arrived at training ground seven.

"You said yesterday that Kakashi sensei would be three hours late this morning Naruto" grumbled Sasuke.

"That I did" said Naruto looking at Sasuke as the three stood in the middle of the field.

"Then why are we here an hour and a half early?" asked Sasuke confused.

"So we can set up traps and a plan" said Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>#An Hour And A Half Later#<strong>

Naruto, Gaia and Sasuke were in the middle of the training ground, Naruto sitting under a tree sharpening his nodachi's midnight black blade, Gaia was sitting next to Naruto leaning on his shoulder with a smile on her face and her eyes shut and Sasuke was in front of the duo doing light warm ups. All three looked up when a small tornado of leaves kicked up once it subsided it revealed Kakashi giving them all what could only be called an eye smile.

"Sorry I'm late an old lady needed help with her shopping and as a good citizen I couldn't say no" said Kakashi.

"We all know that's bullshit but let's move on" said Naruto standing up and re-sheathing his nodachi. The three genin moved into a line in front of Kakashi as the man himself pulled out a timer.

"Alright you three you have until noon to get theses bells off me, you may use whatever you think necessary, be it kunai, jutsu or swords, anyone who doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy and they will also be tied to one of those posts while the rest of us eat our lunch in front of you" said Kakashi expecting to hear rumbling stomachs, but instead got nothing.

"You see you only advised us not to eat yesterday never specifically said we can't, ninja need to be able to decide what is good information and what isn't and then act on that" said Naruto with a smile of his own.

"Right well I guess the only thing left is to begin" said Kakashi and in an instant the three genin were gone.

"And now I wait" muttered Kakashi pulling out a book and began to read it.

* * *

><p><strong>#With Sasuke#<strong>

"What the hell is going on Naruto said that Kakashi would most likely be testing our teamwork, but this is anything but it's almost as if Kakashi is trying…" muttered Sasuke before a thought hit him.

"I have to find them" said Sasuke bolting off in a random direction looking for his teammates.

* * *

><p><strong>#With Gaia and Naruto#<strong>

"What's going on Naruto-kun you said Kakashi would test teamwork this doesn't say teamwork to me this is anything but a teamwork exercise" said Gaia.

"That's the point of this exercise" said Naruto drawing a confused look from Gaia.

"He's trying to divide us make us work as individuals not a team we have to work together to get the bells" said Naruto. Just after he said that both genin heard a noise behind them and both turned to the noise Gaia with her sand at the ready Naruto with a kunai in his hands.

"It's me calm down" said Sasuke jumping back. Both Naruto and Gaia eyed him suspiciously.

"What time did you arrive this morning?" asked Gaia.

"Eight thirty guys it's me" said Sasuke. Naruto and Gaia eyed him for a moment before letting up and nodding.

"So I take it you worked out what the test is?" asked Naruto, Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah the test is to see if we can overcome our differences to work together for a common cause" said Sasuke, Naruto nodded.

"Alright here's the plan…"

* * *

><p><strong>#Half an hour later with Kakashi#<strong>

"_Where are they I would have thought at least one of them would have tried by now"_ thought Kakashi looking up from his book.

Kakashi was then forced to jump out of the way as several kunai and shuriken came flying at him.

"_Finally"_ thought Kakashi looking around waiting for the next attack, he didn't have to wait long as while he was looking around Naruto ran out of the tree line with his nodachi drawn, Kakashi pulled out a kunai to block the downwards swing of Naruto's sword. It was too late that Kakashi noted Naruto's smirk, as Naruto's sword hit Kakashi's kunai the black blade shattered. Naruto jumped back from the blade lock and threw the hilt of his nodachi up into the air and then that too disintegrated confusing Kakashi.

"**Hanabira No Arashi (Petal Storm)**" called Naruto, Kakashi's eyes widened as all of the shattered parts of Naruto's nodachi floated up and flew at him, Kakashi noted that the blade parts looked like rose petals before jumping out of the way.

"**Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Style great Fireball jutsu)**" called a voice from behind Kakashi, the man turned only to see a huge fireball flying at him

"_What are these kids, genin shouldn't be this good"_ thought Kakashi using a quick **Kawarimi (Substitution) **with a nearby log to get out of the fireball's range.

"**Suna Shuriken (Sand Shuriken)**" called a female voice from beside Kakashi as a large number of shuriken made of sand at Kakashi who ducked to the ground to avoid the projectiles. Kakashi rolled to the side as Naruto flipped over him the petals temporarily forming back into his nodachi to slash at Kakashi before disintegrating into petals again, Kakashi jumped up with his back to a tree and put his book away and swapped it for a second kunai along with the first kunai he held in a reverse grip. Now in front of Kakashi stood the three genin standing side by side Naruto in the center, Sasuke to his left and Gaia to Naruto's right. Behind Naruto was what looked like a snake made up of black and red rose petals, Gaia had sand floating around her and Sasuke had a handful of kunai and shuriken.

"Sasuke" said Naruto, the black haired Uchiha heir then lobbed his projectiles at Kakashi who deflected them all with relative ease, before the silver haired man ran at the trio of genin, Sasuke and Gaia jumped to the side leaving Naruto in the center of the clearing, Naruto held his hand out to the side as if holding the hilt of a sword and the petal snake behind him flew into his open hand and constructed his nodachi again. Naruto swung his blade at Kakashi who swung his kunai at Naruto, the two weapons locked, Kakashi having more years' experience and being stronger had the upper hand pushed Naruto back. Naruto separated from Kakashi and brought his blade down on the Jonin again, Kakashi blocked before swinging one kunai in a wide ark, Naruto ducked to the ground to avoid the slash. Kakashi who was about to deliver a follow up attack to Naruto jumped back as a small wave of sand appeared between the two. Naruto jumped back a bit before charging right in again. Another barrage of kunai and shuriken came flying out of the trees at Kakashi and in a strong display of his skills he threw one of his kunai at one of the kunai flying at him before flipping over Naruto and catching the deflected kunai in his open hand and as soon as he landed Kakashi ran forwards at Naruto slashing at the genin who was blocking to the best of his ability and with the help of Gaia's sand where available but Naruto was still getting cut and pushed back. Kakashi swung on kunai high and the other low. Naruto used his own **Kawarimi **to get away but instead of a log or something like that he was replaced with a bunch of red and black rose petals. Before Kakashi could do anything else Sasuke jumped out of the bushes and ran at the jonin who stood there and waited for Sasuke to get to him, once Sasuke got to Kakashi the two began a fierce taijutsu match. Sasuke threw a punch at Kakashi's midsection but the jonin grabbed the duck butt haired teens wrist. Sasuke then sent his other fist towards Kakashi's head hoping to catch to jonin un aware, but that plan failed miserably when Kakashi caught Sasuke's wrist. Sasuke quickly assessed the situation and though of the best possible way for him to get out relatively unscathed, Sasuke using Kakashi's grip on both his wrists against the man jumped up and delivered a double kick to the stomach. Kakashi was caught off guard by this and was unable to block the kick, Sasuke using Kakashi's chest as a spring board pushed off the man and back flipped and landed on his feet in front of the stunned Kakashi. Sasuke now stood once again alongside his teammates but just before any more attacks could be launched the bell sounded.

* * *

><p><strong>Hanabira No Arashi (Petal Storm) - NinjutsuKenjutsu - C-rank - Mid to long range - Petal like blades are thrust forward in a large storm in a horizontal tornado shape**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright People chapter 3 over<strong>

**Any original jutsu i use in this story will be given profiles like the one above in their chapter of origin**

**the 1st real fight of this story is done please let me know what you think**

**i apologize once again for any language butchering google translate can be unreliable at the best of times but it's the best i have**

**i was asked who the other girls in Naruto's 4 girl harem will be but i'm leaving them a surprise but they will all be revealed in time**

**I hope Naruto doesn't seem to OP**

**Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

**SNake out**


	4. Intro Ark IV

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

><p>"Team Seven Kakashi Pass or fail?" asked Hiruzen as the jonin sensei all stood in front of the Hokage as well as a few chunin instructors from the academy.<p>

"They passed with flying colours" said Kakashi with an eye smile.

"_Good Job Naruto, Gaia"_ thought Anko and Kurenai at the same time.

"Alright noted moving on Kurenai Team Eight?" asked Hiruzen.

"They too passed Hokage-sama" said Kurenai.

"Very good and finally Asuma Team Ten?" questioned the elderly leader of the leaf village.

"They passed but barely thanks to Sakura's efforts" said Asuma with a sigh.

"What do you mean Asuma?" asked the elder Sarutobi.

"I mean she was an absolute bitch to everyone she said she should have been put on a team with and I quote 'her Sasuke-kun' and just refused to have anything to do with her teammates" said Asuma.

"Noted alright everyone may leave except the sensei of the passing teams" said Hiruzen, his office slowly but surely emptied until only he and the three jonin in front of him remained.

"Alright you three tomorrow I will tell the ten of the genin about the program I am placing them in I want you to bring them here at ten and Kakashi I mean ten not whenever you feel like showing up" said Hiruzen levelling a glare at the silver haired jonin, said man gave a lazy nod.

"Alright dismissed" said Hiruzen and like that his office was empty of anyone but him and his hidden ANBU.

* * *

><p><strong>#With Naruto And Gaia#<strong>

Naruto and Gaia were sitting side by side in the back yard of Kurenai and Anko's house looking up at the stars. Gaia was leaning her head on Naruto's shoulder; Naruto meanwhile had his arm around Gaia and was holding her close to him. Gaia let out a sigh of content.

"The stars are beautiful tonight" said Gaia as she gazed up into the endless expanse above.

"Not as beautiful as you my Sabaku Tenshi (Desert Angel)" muttered Naruto making the red haired girl leaning on his shoulder blush. Naruto caught the blush out of the corner of his eye and leaned over and kissed Gaia square on the lips.

"I love you Gaia-chan" said Naruto with a smile.

"I love you more Naru-kun" said Gaia smiling back at her blond fiancé. Gaia still remembered the night her father had made her the happiest she had ever been in her life, the night she was told that she would be married to Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>#Flashback#<strong>

It was a cool night in the desert village of Suna and Gaia was with her siblings at home waiting for their father to return home. Temari was reading a book sitting on the couch, Kankuro was constructing a puppet of some sort and Gaia was sitting on the couch with a stuffed fox in her hands, the fox itself was orange and had nine tails. Now you might be wondering why a fourteen year old girl was clutching a stuffed animal that would be because it was a gift from her first ever friend it was a gift from Naruto. All three children looked up when they heard the door open, and in walked their father. The Yondaime Kazekage wore a smile on his face which was a rare occurrence for the man.

"What's got you so happy Tou-san?" asked Temari.

"I got conformation on an agreement I made with the Hokage today" said the Kazekage.

"Oh and what was the agreement?" asked Gaia clutching her soft toy fox tighter, thinking about the Hokage made her think of Naruto.

"Gaia-chan before I say anything else what do you think of the boy who gave you that fox?" asked the kage

"He was my first and is probably my best friend it's just a shame I don't get to see him a lot anymore" said Gaia her tone taking a turn for the sad at the end.

"What would you say if I told you, you would be seeing a lot more of him?" asked the Kazekage.

"What do you mean Tou-san?" asked Gaia innocently the Kazekage leaned down to be eye to eye with his youngest daughter.

"Gaia-chan myself and the Hokage made an agreement a long time ago about you and Naruto, I'm sending you to Konoha and you are going to become Naruto-kun's bride" said the Maroon haired Kage. Gaia's eyes widened to astronomical levels.

"R-really Tou-san I'm going to Konoha and I'm going to marry Naru-kun?" asked Gaia, her only response a nod from her father. She did what any girl would do after being told she was to become her crush's bride, she squealed in joy, before starting to giggle to herself, squeezing her stuffed fox close to her.

* * *

><p><strong>#Flashback End#<strong>

Watching the two young love birds from the back door of the house was Anko who was leaning on the door frame watching her adopted son with a smile on her face.

"I'm home" called Kurenai walking through the front door, Anko turned to her wife as she walked through the hallways.

"Shhh Naruto and Gaia are having a moment" said Anko with a smile as well as a shushing motion. Kurenai looked at Anko who pointed out the back door, both women then walked over to the open door to see Naruto and Gaia in the same position they were before.

"Aw they look so adorable" whispered Kurenai, Anko pulled Kurenai closer to her by the hips and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I'm so glad we took Naruto in" said Anko looking out at her son and his fiancé.

* * *

><p><strong>#Flashback#<strong>

A very dressed up Anko sat at a table across from an equally dressed up Kurenai. Anko wore a long purple sleeveless dress, a pair of long white gloves that went up to just short of her shoulders and a pair of high heels, Anko had her haired tied up into a bun with a pair of senbon in a cross shape to keep it up and a pair of bangs framing her face. Kurenai on the other hand also wore a long dress but hers was a deep shade of red to match her ruby coloured eyes and a pair of high heels, Kurenai let her hair cascade down her shoulders like normal. These two lovely dressed up ladies were in one of the most expensive restaurants in Konoha 'The Fiery Dragon' and they were in a room separate from all of the other patrons they had just finished their meals. Anko was now just simply taking in the beauty of the woman sitting opposite of her.

"Well this was lovely Anko" said Kurenai with a gentle smile as she looked at Anko.

"It was" said Anko with a smile gazing at Kurenai.

"Well it's getting late I should probably get home" said Kurenai getting up.

"Wait before you leave I have one more thing I would like to talk to you about" said Anko getting up and walking to beside Kurenai.

"What is it Anko-chan?" asked Kurenai.

"Nai-chan…" said Anko kneeling down and reaching into her pocket.

"Will you marry me?" asked Anko finishing her question as she pulled a little box out of her pocket and flipped the lid open to reveal a golden ring with a silver snake on top with a sapphire for the snakes eye and a reasonably sized diamond in the centre of the snake. Kurenai for her part was speechless both hands covering her mouth.

"Yes Anko Yes a million times Yes" almost squealed Kurenai pouncing on Anko kissing her square on the lips with as much passion as she could put into a single kiss. Anko wrapped her arms around Kurenai's neck and pulled her closer.

Eventually after a couple of minutes the need to breathe became pressing and so the two lovers parted. While regaining their breath Anko slipped the ring onto Kurenai's finger.

"I love you so much Kurenai" said Anko hugging Kurenai close.

"I love you too Anko" said Kurenai leaning on Anko's shoulder and lightly kissing the Snake mistresses neck.

Both ladies got up and walked out of their private dining room hand in hand, they quickly exited the restaurant.

"Your place or mine?" asked Anko.

"Mine for tonight" said Kurenai, Anko nodded and the two ladies jumped to the nearest roof and began to jump from rooftop to rooftop heading back to Kurenai's apartment. As the two were jumping they heard shouting, and being the curious Kunoichi they were they decided to investigate.

The sight they came upon though could only be described as horrific. When the two women reached the source of the commotion they found a small blond, red haired boy being attacked by a mob of at least twenty civilians, Kurenai and Anko both just jumped down between the mob and the child.

"What are you people doing attacking a child?" questioned Kurenai.

"That's no child it's a daemon" yelled one villager.

"He is just a child don't you dare talk about him like that" growled Anko as she pulled out a pair of kunai and glaring at the mob.

"Leave now or I will slaughter you all" declared Anko spinning the kunai in her hands. The villagers while dumb were not dumb enough to attack a pissed Kunoichi so slowly but annoyed they left. Once Anko was sure they were gone she turned around to check on the boy.

"Anko what's the matter I've never seen you so pissed?" questioned Kurenai worriedly.

"These villagers treat this boy worse than they treat me I've seen it and worst of all he has no-one" said Anko almost letting a tear fall from her eye.

"Anko" said Kurenai putting a hand on the snake mistress's shoulder; Anko put her hand over Kurenai's hand.

"What if he did?" asked Kurenai. Anko turned back to Kurenai with a look of shock on her face.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" questioned Anko.

"We'll take him every child deserves familial love and this is just wrong" said Kurenai gesturing to the alley around them.

"Thank you Kurenai-chan" said Anko kissing her on the back of the hand. Before turning around to the unconscious boy and picking him up.

"Let's go" said Anko taking off.

* * *

><p><strong>#Flashback End#<strong>

Kurenai and Anko looked out into the garden at their adoptive son and soon to be daughter in law.

"Well I better get dinner going" said Kurenai lightly pecking Anko on the cheek then walking off towards the kitchen. Anko observed Naruto and Gaia for a moment before following Kurenai.

* * *

><p><strong>#Later That Night#<strong>

Naruto now sat on his double bed with a scroll, several books, paper, ink and brushes all around him, he was practicing his Fuinjutsu, he was good for his age but was not a master by any stretch of the imagination which is why he was practicing.

"Alright kids bed time" yelled Kurenai. Naruto turned to his clock and saw it was half passed eleven.

"What the hell last time I checked it was seven?" questioned Naruto unbelievingly. Naruto looked at the clock again to make sure it was right before he quickly sealed all his sealing equipment into a scroll which he put on his bedside table. Naruto quickly changed into his sleepwear which consisted of a pair of orange boxers; just after he fished changing he heard a knock at his door.

"I'm decent" called Naruto and the door opened revealing Gaia who had yet to change.

"Were you practicing you fuinjutsu again Naru-kun?" asked Gaia as she put her gourd down.

"Yeah I feel I'm getting better" said Naruto with a smile. Gaia grabbed her sleepwear from the bed before walking into the bathroom to change.

"Well that's good what level did you say you were up to?" asked Gaia from behind the closed bathroom door

"At this stage I'm at stage three almost at stage four hopefully I can to stage four before the end of the month" said Naruto. The door to the bathroom opened and out walked Gaia, Naruto still couldn't believe how beautiful Gaia was, Gaia now stood before Naruto in a simple red tank top and matching panties and that was it.

"I know I say this a lot but you're beautiful Gaia-chan" said Naruto, Gaia's cheeks went as red as her hair as she smiled at Naruto. Naruto lay back in his bed and Gaia took her spot at his side snuggled up against him.

"I love you Naru-kun" said Gaia.

"I love you more Gaia-chan" said Naruto before kissing the girl's forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done and dusted<strong>

**Alright here's the deal i have a backlog of chapters written so the daily updates will go until the backlog is finished**

**Not much to say about this chapter**

**Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

**SNake Out**


	5. Intro Ark V

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Naruto, Sasuke and Gaia stood with Kakashi in front of the Hokage, next to them stood Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru and Kurenai. Ino was trying to get close to Sasuke who was using Naruto as a shield, Gaia was glaring at Hinata who was stealing quick sideways glances at Naruto, Shikamaru was standing there looking like he was about to fall asleep on his feet and Naruto just stood there acting like he cared about all that was going on around him. The door to the Hokage's office opened and in walked team 10.<p>

"SASUKE-KUN" squealed Sakura as she threw herself at the Uchiha only to be met with a fist to the face courtesy of Naruto.

"Leave my teammate alone, get it into you ten foot thick skull Sasuke hates your guts he will never love you so give up and move on" said Naruto as he grabbed the banshee around the throat and threw her to the floor.

"NARUTO" growled Sakura as she got back up and ran at the blond with her fist cocked back, once within striking distance however a wall of sand rose up and blocked her fist, everyone felt the ungodly amount of KI rolling off the very angry Gaia.

"Try to hit Naruto-kun again and I will make sure it's the last thing you ever do" said Gaia. Everyone's attention was drawn to Hiruzen when he faked a cough.

"Now I'm sure you're all wondering why I called you here" said Hiruzen the genin all nodded.

"Well it's because there is something that I must inform you all of" said Hiruzen once again the genin nodded.

"Well a new plan for genin teams has been proposed and you ten are going to be the test subjects to see if we implement it fully" said Hiruzen.

"So what is it?" asked Gaia.

"It's called the genin housing act and basically what's going to happen is you are going to be put in shared housing with your team mates in apartments so you all gain greater sense of responsibility given you'll be paying rent and be paying for your food and what not and also you will form stronger bonds with your teammates so you will all work better together and you will stay in the shared housing until you reach chunin, from then on you can do as you please" said Hiruzen.

"When is this happening?" asked Naruto.

"Starting today" said Hiruzen.

"Do we have a choice in this?" asked Shikamaru.

"No you do not sorry Shikamaru" said Hiruzen, said boy only nodded.

"Any other questions?" asked Hiruzen getting head shakes in response he moved on.

"Alright team 8 and team 10 dismissed your sensei have been told where you are staying go get moved into your new shared homes" said Hiruzen, both teams and their sensei left the room leaving only Naruto, Sasuke, Gaia and Kakashi.

"Now you three are a special case with this" said Hiruzen.

"Why?" asked Gaia.

"Well because of who is in this team you have the choice of using the apartment I set aside in case or using Naruto's parent's house" said Hiruzen, Naruto's eyes shot open wide.

"You mean my biological parents house?" questioned the young blond Hiruzen nodded.

"Just out of curiosity why not the Uchiha compound?" asked Sasuke.

"Because in the Uchiha compound you three could stay in different houses, which defeats the purpose of this exercise" said Hiruzen.

"Ok I see your point" said Sasuke, Hiruzen turned back to Naruto who was thinking.

The room was silent for a moment while Naruto thought.

"If my two teammates have no problems with it then I would like to use my parent's house jiji" said Naruto, both Hiruzen and Naruto looked at Sasuke and Gaia looking for any sign of an objection finding none Hiruzen nodded and handed Naruto a set of keys.

"Here are the keys you know where I suggest you explore the house with your teammates before packing your stuff" said Hiruzen Naruto nodded and turned to Sasuke and Gaia.

"Let's go then" said Naruto walking out of the room the two other members of team seven , the three of them left the Hokage's tower and following Naruto they all went to the clan's district. Heading into the depths of the district, walking past the Hyuga compound, and then past the Nara compound and the Yamanaka, and the Aburame and the Inuzuka and finally the Uchiha, they continued walking for while after that just as Sasuke was about to ask how much further a compound came into view, on the walls of the compound were spirals. As the trio got closer to the compound a gate game into view, the gate was a large metal gate with the same spiral on the centre. The trio walked up to the gate where Naruto pulled out a kunai.

"What's the Kunai for?" asked Sasuke.

"This" said Naruto running the kunai across the skin on his hand leaving a trail of red behind it. Naruto rubbed the blooded appendage on the swirl on the gate. The second Naruto's hand touched the gate glowed white. The trio watched as the glow flashed light blue and the gate swung open with a creaking sound, they walked into the compound. Sasuke noted as they walked how quickly Naruto's hand healed.

"Beautiful" Said Gaia looking around, that pretty much summed up everyone's thoughts.

The compound itself was huge and full of plants and animals, the three couldn't see the back of the compound. Naruto walked forwards the other two following behind and they began to explore. Ignoring what was obviously the house for a few moments the trio walked around the compound. Around the compound they found training grounds fully equipped with training dummies, targets and self-repair seals, a bit further into the compound Naruto found a small Zen garden which the centrepiece of the garden was a koi pond. Near the training ground Sasuke found what looked like a fully equipped forging area and armoury both fully stocked with materials, weapons and armour. Towards the back of the compound near the Zen garden there was a greenhouse which held within plants capable of making very serious poisons and other concoctions. In the rear right corner of the compound there was a walled off area which upon inspection was housing a natural hot water spring. They even found a large waterfall leading into a large lake at the back of the compound. After thoroughly exploring the outside are of the compound the trio of genin walked back to the front doors. Naruto pulled out the set of keys Hiruzen had given him and put one into the lock and turned the key. The lock was unlocked and the door opened with a creak. What they found inside was pretty standard; living room with two couches, a small tv and plenty of pictures on the wall, next room was the kitchen fridge and freezer, microwave, oven and two sinks, the next room was the dining room another simple room a large table large enough to fit twelve comfortably and on the walls were more pictures some paintings other memorable pictures, the next room on the ground floor was the laundry a large cupboard, washing machine and a large sink were all that was held within. The last two rooms on the ground floor were what looked like a guest bedroom and a bathroom. Then up the stairs there six additional rooms a library full of scrolls, a master bedroom with a large bed, several sets of draws and cupboards. Two of the other rooms were also bedrooms one being a baby's room which brought a tear to Naruto's eye when he saw it, the other being just a regular bedroom with a single bed and a set of draws on either side of the bed, the next room on the second floor was a bathroom toilet, shower, bathtub normal stuff and the final room on the second floor was another living room three two seater couches and a large coffee table between them. After they had thoroughly explored the house the three genin sat on the couches in the upstairs lounge room Gaia and Naruto on one with Sasuke sitting opposite them.

"Right well for now Gaia and I will have the master bedroom and you can have the second upstairs bedroom Sasuke" said Naruto Sasuke looked at the blond with a funny look on his face.

"I'm his fiancé the two of us have been sharing a bed since the day I arrived in Konoha" said Gaia answering Sasuke's unvoiced question.

"Next thing we need to organise is the responsibilities each person has" said Naruto, the other two nodded.

"I can't do anything that requires me to buy anything-" said Naruto.

"Sorry to interrupt but why is that?" asked Sasuke interrupting Naruto.

"Why is what?" asked Naruto.

"You can't buy stuff, you have a very limited choice of restaurant for anyone who eats with you, you say you hate people who can't see the scroll for the kunai, you are incredibly close to the Hokage unlike any other orphan and you are almost universally hated when we walk through the village" said Sasuke.

"I'm surprized you picked up that much from what, a day, of being around me?" said Naruto.

"Stop avoiding the question tell me Naruto you say you want me to have your back but you don't give me anything" said Sasuke.

"You're not much better" said Naruto.

"What do you mean?" questioned Sasuke.

"You're under a **Henge (Transformation) **and you have been for years you have never, not once let your **Henge **drop" said Naruto

"I have no idea what you're talking about" said Sasuke looking anywhere but the two in front of him.

"That's bullshit and we both know it" said Naruto glaring at Sasuke who glared back.

"You're not making any sense Naruto I'm not under any **Henge**" said Sasuke.

"Fine you want to be like that I'll tell you, but first you have to see something" said Naruto standing up and turning around to face away from Sasuke. Gaia grabbed Naruto's hand looking up at the boy worriedly.

"It's ok Gaia-chan he's our teammate he deserves to know" said Naruto. Sasuke looked at the duo with curiosity. Naruto stood there for a moment. The blond took a deep breath and reached for the bottom of his shirt and slowly pulled it up. What was hidden under the blond boy's white jumper was what could only be described as horrific his skin was covered in scars of some sort be it an actual scar, a burn or a 'lightning tree' scar.

"This is what happens when someone mistakes the kunai for the scroll" said Naruto not looking back at Sasuke whose mouth was agape in shock.

"I am what is called a Jinchuriki you know the story of the Kyubi's death right?" questioned Naruto looking back over his shoulder to see Sasuke with his shocked expression the dark haired boy nodded a bit when Naruto looked back.

"Well the thing is with the story about its death was partially a lie, you can't kill an entity of pure chakra so the Yondaime knowing this did the only thing he could he sealed it away but no ordinary scroll could hold such a mighty power no it had to be sealed into a human into… me" said Naruto closing his eyes as he looked away. Sasuke just sat there stunned in silence.

"I'm like Naruto too I'm a Jinchuriki but I hold the Ichibi" said Gaia looking across at her teammate.

"The scars on my back are just the ones that didn't heal. From the day I was kicked out of the orphanage until I was taken in by my Kaa-san and Kaa-chan I was beaten within an inch of my life on a weekly basis and it got worse and worse around the time of by birthday" said Naruto turning back around to face Sasuke showing the other boy that there was just as many scars on Naruto's chest as his back.

"I wasn't treated much better back in Suna but I had my sand to protect me" said Gaia. Sasuke just sat there stunned by all that his teammates had to go through and the other thing was Sasuke was sure they were still holding back something.

"I guess seeing as you have shown me this much you deserve the same" said Sasuke standing up.

"Please don't think less of me for this" said Sasuke turning away from the duo.

"**KAI (Release)**" said Sasuke who was engulfed in a cloud of smoke, once it had subsided it was revealed that he was actually a she. She still stood with her back to her two teammates but she had her right hand holding her left arm nervously 'Sasuke' wore a black shirt with an Uchiha fan on the back in the centre, a pair of grey green shorts with a kunai holder strapped to her left leg. She had long hair tied up into a pony tail that flowed down her back like a waterfall the longest part reaching the ground. 'Sasuke' turned to face her teammates revealing that her shirt was a button up shirt that was anything but, revealing that she wore bandages around her upper chest to cover her boobs, 'Sasuke's' charcoal black eyes looked back at her teammates nervously.

"Beautiful" said Naruto before he could even stop himself. The comment made the Uchiha maiden blush a deep shade of red.

"Why were you under a **Henge**?" questioned Naruto looking at the girl in disbelief.

"I put myself under a** Henge **to protect myself from the civilians if I hadn't they would try to force me into a breeding program to restore the Uchiha clan to Konoha, and while I do wish to see the Uchiha clan reborn in Konoha but I wish it to be under my terms" said 'Sasuke'.

"So is your name still Sasuke or what Uchiha-chan?" questioned Gaia. 'Sasuke' turned to the other female in the room.

"No my name is Sayuri not Sasuke" said Sayuri.

* * *

><p><strong>Yet another chapter done<strong>

**Sayuri reveals herself to her teammates and now their all sharing a house Fun times all around**

**Let me know what you think**

**Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

**SNake Out**


	6. Wave Ark I

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

><p>"Come on Jiji anything but another D-rank mission please" begged Naruto. It had been a month since the genin teams had been formed, Sayuri had refused to be without her Henge in public but promised her teammates that when at home she would drop it. Naruto and Gaia had both grown closer to Sayuri, Gaia seeing the Uchiha as a sister and Naruto seeing her as a very close friend. Kakashi had been introduced to the real Sayuri and so had Kurenai and Anko but other than them that was it. Team seven had by far been the most successful team formed completing almost three times as many missions as team eight and almost ten times as many as team ten. Naruto stood in between his teammates who both wore the same displeased look he did, they all wanted a C-rank mission they all had felt they had proved they could do it.<p>

"Well Kakashi what do you think are they ready?" asked Hiruzen.

"Are you kidding me Hokage-sama these three were ready the second day" said Kakashi with an eye smile.

"Hold on just a minute I was teaching these students except Gaia up until a month ago and I know for a fact they were not ready then" said Iruka

"Let me stop you right there Iruka one month they can have improved immensely since then and I know for a fact that both Sasuke and Naruto were holding back to varying degrees during their time in the academy and they are no longer your student's you don't decide what's best for them I do now" said Kakashi.

"That may be but-" said Iruka interrupted when a black blade was placed at his throat a sand tendril was pointed at his heart and he was looking into a pair of two tomoe sharingan.

"We are not the genin you used to teach we are trained soldiers trained to kill for our village" said Naruto inching his sword closer to Iruka's throat.

"I believe you just got told Iruka" said Hiruzen. Sarutobi then grabbed a scroll from a pile and tossed it to Kakashi.

"You got an escort mission a bridge builder needs protection from bandits while he finished his bridge" said Hiruzen. Kakashi read what was on the scroll as someone went to get the client. Just as Kakashi was about to say something the door slid open and a grey bearded man wearing a green V-neck sleeveless shirt, a pair of grey pants and finally a pointed hat. The man had a bottle of sake in his hand and from the looks of him he was drunk as a skunk.

"You lot are protecting me I paid for ninja not the snot nose brigade" said the man. In a second flat he had three kunai flung at him one shattered the bottle of Sake, the second sailed past his face and the third sailed between the man's legs very close to his family jewels.

"I don't care if you insult me but you insult my teammate and my fiancé again I will slit your throat myself" said Naruto not even turning around to face the man.

"Naruto you aren't allowed to kill clients it's bad for business" said Kakashi.

"I don't care that man insulted my fiancé and one of my very few friends" said Naruto.

"Well you three front gates two hours" said Kakashi before disappearing in a Shunshin. Naruto followed suit disappearing in a flash of white fire, Gaia in a swirl of sand, and Sasuke in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>#At Team 7 House#<strong>

Naruto, Sasuke and Gaia all landed at the front door once inside they all headed upstairs to pack what they needed.

Once they finished they all gathered in the upstairs living room as they still had plenty of time.

"Sasuke drop you **Henge (Transformation) **for a moment would you?" asked Naruto, Sasuke nodded and dropped her **Henge** leaving Sayuri in her true form she had her hair cut in the month since the teams had been formed, it was actually Kurenai who cut the girl's hair she now had a medium length poneytail rather than the ground length ponytail.

"Alright wait here" said Naruto getting up and walking into his room. Sayuri looked at Gaia for an explanation but got a shrug and head shake.

Naruto returned a moment later carrying something white. The blond red head passed the thing to Sayuri.

"Here" said Naruto, Sayuri took the object it turned out to be a cloak a hooded white cloak.

"Now before you say anything it's special I have customized the cloak and made it what I like to call a shimmer cloak, I have placed a **Henge** seal on the back between the shoulder blades, just think about what you want to shift to and then pump chakra there, next it has seals on it that suppress your chakra level and your scent, also there is a seal on the shoulder of the right sleeve to make a simple **Bunshin (Clone)** and on the left shoulder is a storage seal, finally there are temperature seals placed on it so no matter where you are you will never be cold nor hot" said Naruto, Sayuri looked like she was about to tear up.

"You made this for me?" questioned Sayuri. Naruto nodded.

"You're my friend Sayuri this is what friends do" said Naruto with a smile. Sayuri nodded and put the cloak on it fit perfectly.

"Thanks Naruto" said Sayuri, Naruto just smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>#An Hour And A Half Later#<strong>

Naruto, 'Sasuke' and Gaia all stood at the front gate waiting for Kakashi and Tazuna. 'Sasuke' now wore a black cloak on top of his normal attire. The trio waited patiently for their sensei and client they didn't have to wait long as just as they were about to complain about the client and sensei being late the two men appeared over the horizon.

"What's with the goofy cloak?" asked Tazuna as he approached the genin.

"You must be ready to go so let's get moving" snarled Naruto walking out of the gate taking the lead of the formation Gaia and Sasuke followed Naruto and then after a moment's hesitation so did Tazuna and finally Kakashi.

The team walked at a leisurely civilian pace which to the genin was a snail's crawl but they were escorting someone so they put up with it.

After a few hours of walking, Naruto who had his rinnegan active sensed a group of fifteen barely genin chakra signatures approaching. After a moment Naruto gave the signal to stop before drawing his Nodachi.

"Come out now" growled the blond genin his Rinnegan eyes going back to his normal icy blue slitted pupil eyes. And like that fifteen bandits came out from the trees.

"Hand over the old man and all your valuables and we might let you live" said one of the bandits. Naruto rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the bandits.

"Not happening" said Naruto taking a step forwards his Nodachi dragging along the ground.

"Such a shame get 'em boys" said the same bandit.

The bandits all charged at the group of ninja, Naruto disappeared in a burst of pure speed and appeared behind one of the bandits stabbing him through the chest making some of the bandits turn but all they saw was the Nodachi sticking out of the man's chest as Naruto had flipped over the man. As Naruto fell back to the ground in front of the bandits he pushed a second bandit into the impaled one impaling the second bandit on his blade. Three bandits charged simultaneously at Naruto as he fell, as soon as the blond red head's feet touched the ground the three men were swinging their weapons down on him but the weapons were blocked by sand.

"Gaia duck" Yelled Sasuke pegging a kunai in the general direction of Gaia who ducked just in time for the kunai to sail over her head and imbed itself in a bandit's throat. Gaia's sand pushed Naruto's attackers back.

"Sasuke light the bitches up" said Naruto Sasuke nodded and flipped through hand signs.

"**Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Style great Fireball jutsu)**" called Sasuke as he launched a huge fireball towards the bandits. Naruto jumped between Sasuke and his fireball doing hand signs of his own.

"**Futon Sonikkubūmu No jutsu (Wind Style Sonicboom jutsu)**" called Naruto clapping his hands together. The result was instantaneous a blade of wind exploded out from Naruto's hands cutting through and absorbing the fire from Sasuke's fireball and continuing on its destructive path in a 180 degree ark from Naruto, the flame blade expanded outwards engulfing seven of the remaining twelve bandits in its destruction.

"Naruto Sasuke back" yelled Gaia both genin did as instructed and jumped back. Gaia then went through hand signs ending by clapping her hands together.

"**Ryusa Bakuryu (Sand Tsunami)**" called Gaia as a huge wave of sand that could only be described as a tsunami arose from behind her before crashing forwards towards the remaining bandits.

"Get out of here" yelled on the bandits.

"What are these three?" screamed another.

"Monsters run" said a third as the five living bandits ran for their miserable lives only to have their hopes (And bodies) crushed as the sand came over them. The three Konoha genin stood back and admired their handy work.

"Do you still wish to not be guarded by us Tazuna-san?" asked Naruto turning to face the very scared man, who shook his head violently. Naruto nodded to himself before holding his hand up like he was about to sheath his Nodachi and to Tazuna's surprise the Nodachi that was impaling two bandits disintegrated into rose petals which flew over to Naruto before reconstructing themselves into the Nodachi which once reconstructed Naruto let fall into its sheath.

"Good let's move on then" said Naruto walking on followed by Gaia and Sasuke.

After another five minutes of walking Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"I think we're far enough if you want to drop you're **Henge**" said Naruto, the dark haired Emo prince nodded and the air around him seemed to shimmer. From the back nothing was different but from the front one would see Sayuri had released her **Henge**.

The four ninja and their client continued onwards for several hours uninterrupted. However that was interrupted when all four ninja spotted a puddle of water in the middle of the road, now that would be normal if it had been raining recently but it hadn't rained in weeks making alarm bells go off in the ninja's heads. Naruto subtlety started to reach for his Nodachi, Sayuri reached for her kunai, and Gaia's sand gourd uncorked itself letting the cork disintegrate into sand that fell in with the rest of her sand. Kakashi almost cracked a smile at his team while preparing to use a **Kawarimi (Substitution) **if needed. The four ninja and their client walked passed the puddle no problems until…

The three genin and their client heard the sickening sound of flesh being sliced by metal, and turned to see Kakashi had been caught by a pair of ninja former mist ninja if their scratched mist headbands were anything to go by, and Kakashi was wrapped up in a chain that went between the two mist ninja's large gauntlets, before anyone could do anything Kakashi was sliced up.

"One down" said one of the two ninja as the two of them charged at the genin. Gaia and Sayuri both jumped to the side to avoid the chain, Gaia's sand taking Tazuna with them, Naruto simply jumped up into the air and rolled sideways as the two mist ninja passed under him, Naruto pointed his hands down towards the chain joining the gauntlets and then a glowing golden chain shot out of his hand and wrapped around the mist ninja's chain. As Naruto landed on his feet he caught the front end of the chain and pulled it back hoping to knock the enemy ninja off their feet, it worked to a degree, both mist ninja stumbled a bit before they simply let the detached the chain from their gauntlets.

"Chakra chains an Uzumaki?" said one of the mist ninja running towards Naruto with his gauntlet raised in a motion to slash the boy into pieces, before that could happen the man's gauntlet was kicked off target courtesy of Sayuri who had rolled next to Naruto and did a hand stand split kick. The second mist ninja charged at Tazuna only to have Gaia step between them but then Naruto jumped between the two.

"**Futon Reppusho (Wind Style Gale Palm)"** called Naruto forcing the second mist ninja back into the first one, Naruto then quickly dropped to the ground planting his hands on the ground and in the blink of an eye and before either mist Ninja could move a pair of golden chains shot out of the ground and wrapped around both mist ninja.

"Quickly put these on them" said Naruto pulling out to pieces of paper with a seal on each of them, he handed the seals to Gaia who quickly ran forwards and slapped the paper onto the two men's heads. The two men's heads slumped down.

"Kakashi-Sensei you can come out now" yelled Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Futon Sonikkubūmu No jutsu (Wind Style Sonicboom) – C-rank- Short range – user claps hands together shooting out a shockwave in a 180 degree ark going for about 10 metres<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And like that the Wave Ark has begun<strong>

**Now before people complain and ask why there were bandit's first do you think Zabuza would send even his most expendable followers if he thought that there would only be one jonin at best? no so bandit's first**

**About Sayuri almost bursting into tears she has been alone for many years and has almost forgotten what it's like to receive something nice from someone who want's nothing in return (Yes there are more reasons but they will be explained later in the story)**

**More fighting Yay i hope you all like i'm never to sure with writing fight scenes (PS Internet cookie for the person who finds the Borderlands 2 reference in this chapter (Yes there is one))**

**Blarg Blarg McBlarg **

**SNake Out**


	7. Wave Ark II

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

><p>"Kakashi and his team were sent out on a mission this morning a simple C-rank escort mission but I have just received word that they have encountered a pair of C-rank missing Nin and apparently they were following an A-ranked nin so Kakashi sent a letter requesting backup and specifically you two and don't worry about your team Kurenai-san Neko can fill in for you until you get back" said Hiruzen looking over his desk at Kurenai and Anko who were both looking worried.<p>

"Here is a copy of the mission scroll you leave as soon as you are able" said Hiruzen handing the scroll to Kurenai who took it and then both women bolted out of the Hokage's office and ran home to get what they needed.

* * *

><p><strong>#With Team 7#<strong>

It had been a while since Kakashi had sent the message requesting the backup. The group had decided to move from where they fought so they were continuing their journey to the wave. They walked at Tazuna's pace along the road. The group had experienced no problems since they encountered the daemon brothers, Naruto was so board he had disintegrated his petal Nodachi and was making random things out of the petals, Gaia was much the same with her sand and Sayuri, well if she had something she could make random shapes out of she would be doing it.

"Look dog" said Naruto holding his hands out with what looked very much like a dog made of rose petals.

"Eagle?" questioned Gaia holding her hands apart to make roughly a bird shape.

"Close enough" muttered Naruto.

"Would you two stop that?" half asked, half growled Sayuri.

"Sorry Yuri-chan" muttered Naruto reforming his Nodachi and sheathing it.

"Spoil sport" muttered Gaia as her sand receded into her gourd.

The group walked for another hour before anything else actually happened. At the hour mark they came to a river where a man with a boat was waiting for them the group got onto the boat and floated across the river into the fog beyond.

"That's a big bridge" whispered Naruto as the bridge became visible through the fog.

"It's huge" whispered Gaia in wonder.

"Yeah and it's the only hope of my country" muttered Tazuna. The three genin just looked on in awe of the huge structure. The boat sailed close and closer to the other side of the large river and the ninja prepared to disembark.

The boat floated up to the bank and the group of five disembarked and thanked the rower before they continued their trek through the mist. Sayuri reached for her kuani, Gaia let the cork from her gourd disintegrate into sand and the handle of Naruto's Nodachi began to peel off and fall away. Kakashi had to admit despite having taught them little so far he was proud of his genin.

The four ninja and one civilian walked through the forest until in the blink of an eye Naruto pulled out a kunai and threw it into a bush. Everyone turned to the bush as he walked over to it and parted it to reveal…

"A bunny? Don't scare me like that kid" said Tazuna however he was ignored.

"_It's white in the middle of spring that mean's it's been kept indoors most likely for…_ _**Kawarimi (Substitution)**__ … Fuck"_ thought Naruto

"DOWN" screamed Naruto tackling the two closest people to the ground which just happened to be Sayuri and Gaia, luckily Kakashi managed to pull Tazuna to the ground as he went down. A giant cleaver like sword flew over their heads just at the height of where their necks previously were. The blond genin looked down to the two girls who were under him.

"You two ok?" asked Naruto looking at both girls who despite their best efforts had a slight dusting of pink on their cheeks. Gaia snapped out of it first.

"Yeah we're fine thanks to you" said Gaia, Naruto nodded and got off them and offered each a hand to get up. Naruto pulled both girls up simultaneously, and then turned as a voice behind them spoke.

"Ah Kakashi of the Sharingan no wonder the Daemon Brother's failed" muttered the voice. The voice belonged to a man who was standing on the hilt of the sword that just flew over their heads, the man wore baggy blue pants with a camo pastern on them, he wore bandages around the lower half of his face covering his mouth, he wore a crossed mist headband slanted on his head.

"Zabuza Momochi Daemon of the Bloody Mist" muttered Kakashi reaching for his headband

"You three Delta formation, stay back I'll handle him" said Kakashi. The three genin moved in front of Tazuna in a protective triangle as Kakashi lifted his headband revealing his fabled Sharingan eye the eye that he had used to copy over 1000 jutsu.

"The Sharingan so soon I'm honored" said Zabuza grabbing the hilt of his sword and jumping onto a nearby lake.

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Jutsu)**" called Zabuza as the entire area was encased in a thick mist.

"Now which one of the many kill points to use?" mused the disembodied voice of Zabuza as he flooded the area in KI, Kakashi let his own KI be added to the mix.

"_This is what a battle between Jonin is like? It's unbearable I feel like I'm choking"_ thought Sayuri to herself raising one of her ready kunai to her throat.

"Sayuri don't worry I won't let my team die trust me" said Kakashi turning back to his team giving them an eye smile.

"Don't make promises you can't keep" said Zabuza as he appeared behind the group of genin in front of Tazuna. At that moment a sand tendril, a black bladed Nodachi and a pair of kunai were driven into Zabuza who burst into a puddle of water.

"And you don't make threats you can't keep" said Naruto letting his Nodachi peel away again.

Zabuza raised a non-existent eyebrow at Naruto's sword but ignored it in favor of planning his next attack.

Kakashi kept his senses pealed for the next attack from the mist daemon, hoping not to get caught off guard a second time.

Zabuza once again appeared from out of the blue this time behind Kakashi and before the cyclopean jonin could blink he was sliced in two. However to Zabuza's shock the two bisected Kakashi bits exploded into water and he felt cold steel at his neck.

"It's over" said Kakashi coldly. Zabuza however started snickering that quickly evolved to the point of full blown hysterical laughter.

"You seriously think you can beat me with those Monkey-See-Monkey-Do tactics?" questioned the psychotic swordsman as he dissolved into water.

"**Mizu Bunshin (Water clone)**" said Kakashi shocked looking around for the real Zabuza.

It was only Kakashi's instincts that saved him from being sliced in two as Zabuza's sword came down on his previous position however Kakashi didn't expect Zabuza to use the momentum to kick him back fifty metres and into the lake behind him.

Once Kakashi reached the surface of said lake he noticed something.

"This water it's denser than normal … fuck" muttered Kakashi as he scrambled to get out of the dense water, but it was too late as Zabuza appeared behind the silver haired Jonin completing a hand sign sequence.

"**Suirō no Jutsu (Water Prison Jutsu)**" called Zabuza, and with that an orb of water appeared around Kakashi with Zabuza holding one hand in the orb. Zabuza then created a one handed hand sign and a second Zabuza formed out of water in front of the first.

"You three run **Mizu Bunshins** can't get too far from their creators, run away get to the backup sent from Konoha forget about me" yelled Kakashi.

"He's right kiddies you might have a chance if you run" said Zabuza smirking.

"Don't under estimate us Zabuza we may be kids but we're still ninja" said Naruto stepping forwards.

"Ha don't make me laugh, when you've hovered between life and death so many times that it doesn't faze you, you may be called a ninja. When you've become so deadly that your profile has been entered into my bingo book, then you may have earned the title ninja" said Zabuza

"Fine I guess we'll have to show you" muttered Naruto, before looking back to his two teammates.

"You two protect the old man" said Naruto.

"What are you saying Naruto you can't take on a jonin by yourself we can hel-" said Sayuri only to be interrupted.

"Gaia can protect the old man the best and you're not used to his level of KI leave it to me" said Naruto turning around to face Zabuza's clone who was cracking his neck.

"Besides I don't need to beat him just hold him off" muttered Naruto as the rose petals in the area floated together to from his Nodachi.

Naruto charged at Zabuza's water clone hoping to catch it off guard with his speed. Naruto brought his Nodachi down on the clone's head only for the clone of Zabuza to stop it with his massive cleaver.

"Really that's all you got?" questioned the clone. Naruto jumped back but before he could do anything the Zabuza clone had once again closed the distance between the two and was slashing at Naruto with a surprising amount of speed. Naruto tried to block the first strike from the left only to be flung into a tree, Naruto twisted midair to use the tree as a spring board and launch himself back at Zabuza, the blond flew towards the mist jonin's clone that had its cleaver leaning on its shoulder. What occurred next shocked Zabuza, Naruto's Nodachi disintegrated into rose black and red petals that flew faster than the blond at the shocked clone that was to slow to defend itself from the speedy projectiles. The first petal brushed past the **Mizu Bunshin **and the clone was engulfed in sparks that quickly destroyed the clone.

"Hmm that kid could be interesting" muttered Zabuza who once again created another **Mizu Bunshin** but this time instead of having the clone do the fighting he substituted with it leaving the clone holding Kakashi in his watery prison.

"Let's see what you're really made of boy, that clone was at only one tenth my full power let's see how you handle the real deal" said Zabuza with a cruel smirk as he brought his huge blade down on the blond redhead who lay on the ground. Naruto managed to roll out of the way just in time, Zabuza's blade impacted the ground where Naruto just was. Unfortunately Naruto didn't have time to reform his blade as Zabuza swung his blade at the boy who could only push off the ground with his hands and back flip to land on his feet.

"_I'll admit the kid's agile"_ thought Zabuza bringing his blade down for another slash attempting to slice Naruto down his middle however this time the rose petals of Naruto's Nodachi flew above his head and blocked Zabuza's swing. Naruto took the opportunity to reform his Nodachi as he jumped back form Zabuza. Naruto's Nodachi reformed in the blond's hands as he swung at the ex-kiri nin who used his giant blade as a shield to block the incoming blow, however as the two blades connected Naruto's started to hum with chakra and the pitch black Nodachi started to cut into the mist swordsman's blade. Seeing this Zabuza pushed Naruto back before slashing at Naruto's legs making the blond jump, while in midair Zabuza threw a punch Naruto sending him back towards his team.

Gaia's sand formed a large hand to catch the blond and put him on the ground.

"That was a waste I thought he might provide some entertainment" muttered Zabuza looking at the downed blond redhead. Naruto pushed himself to his knees.

"_This isn't working he's too fast and too strong I'm going to have to use that"_ thought Naruto to himself as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Gaia I need blood. Can I?" asked Naruto looking over at his red headed fiancé. Gaia looked at Naruto worriedly but nodded leaning her head to the side and moving any hair away from her neck.

"Sorry Gaia-chan" muttered Naruto as he sunk his long incisors into Gaia's neck drawing blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's that<strong>

**The Daemon Of The Mist appears**

**What's going on with Naruto and Gaia?**

**What will happen next?**

**Find out next time on Rinnegan Rose**

**For all of those who were playing along last time but didn't find the borderlands 2 reference it was a reference to Zero's into cut scene**

**Alright people tell me what you think of the fight so far and i hope you like**

**well that's all so for now**

**Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

**SNake OUT**


	8. Wave Ark III

**I Don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>The second Gaia's blood touched Naruto's teeth and tongue his sclera went pitch black, his irises went blood red and began to glow. After a couple of seconds Naruto removed his fangs from his fiancé's neck. All of the wounds on Naruto's body began to seal themselves. Naruto ran his thumb along his incisor cutting it, the blond then ran the bloodied digit over his palm and a white porcelain mask appeared in his hands, Naruto then donned his mask showing everyone else the minimalist pattern on it, the eyes had eye shapes to indicate where they were, over the left eye was a scar corresponding to where it was on Naruto's face, and on the right cheek there was six red rose petals in two circles. Despite having no distinguishable eye holes there was an eerie red glow around the eyes. Naruto from behind his mask glared at Zabuza.<p>

"**You have made a grave mistake making me resort to this it will be your downfall"** said Naruto in a double tone one his own and another darker more demonic. Naruto looked down at the ground and pulled his hood over his head and then just vanished.

"Gaia what the hell's going on with Naruto-kun?" asked Sayuri looking to the red head for answers.

"Naruto-kun is… a vampire" muttered Gaia, expecting Sayuri to start laughing but no the Uchiha heiress raised a brow at that indicating she wanted more.

"I don't feel it's my place to tell sorry you'll have to talk with him" said Gaia. Sayuri nodded and turned back to Zabuza.

Naruto who had vanished appeared right in front of Zabuza as he brought his blade down on the Kiri nin who lazily brought his own blade up to block with only one hand, what Zabuza didn't expect was that Naruto was far stronger than before, Zabuza brought his other hand to his swords handle to push against Naruto's blade, however the pitch black nodachi disintegrated in Naruto's hands and the blond used his momentum to flip over Zabuza's blade and deliver a heal drop to Zabuza's head and flipped over the swordsman and once again vanished into the mist.

"_Kid's gotten faster and stronger what's going on?"_ thought Zabuza looking around for his blond prey.

"_What's going on Naruto what just happened to you?"_ thought Kakashi. Zabuza swung around using his huge sword to block Naruto who appeared behind Zabuza with a pair of pitch black katana in his hands both in reverse grip.

"**You have a keen sense of hearing I'll give you that"** said Naruto the eerie glow around his eyes now lilac. Naruto then spun at a fast speed his blades clashing with Zabuza's causing sparks to fly before Naruto once again disappeared. Zabuza formed a one handed hand sign.

"**Mizu Bunshin No Jutsu (Water Clone Jutsu)**" called Zabuza and another three of him formed from the water around then all three Zabuza's stood back to back with their swords at the ready

"**Smart play but not smart enough"** said Naruto from above as he dropped on two of Zabuza's clones piercing their heads making them disintegrate. Zabuza and his clone brought their blades down on Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" called Gaia. Naruto spun with his blades low to the ground, he hit Zabuza's clone in the leg causing it to pop, however the real Zabuza was faster and jumped over the blond's blades, however what happened next the former mist nin couldn't have predicted. Naruto sprouted a tail, it looked like a saw blade. The shiny pointy thing shot at the still airborne Zabuza who used his blade to block the tail. Naruto however was not actually aiming for Zabuza, instead for the clone holding Kakashi. The blade pierced the water clone which disintegrated. The orb of water holding Kakashi then dissolved allowing him to escape. Naruto's saw blade tail then disappeared and his two katanas erupted with lighting and Naruto started spinning like a top his lightning blades spun with him like a deadly saw blade headed straight for Zabuza, who jumped back to avoid the blades with little luck, Naruto refused to let up he kept spinning at the swordsman. Zabuza had to block Naruto's ferocious attack with his sword. Naruto's two katanas sliced a good five inches into Zabuza's twelve inch thick blade, Zabuza kicked Naruto back. Naruto skidded backwards cutting deep into the ground as he went back. Naruto came to a stop in a crouched position his two katanas up to the hilt in dirt, the blond ripped the blades from the ground and threw them up into the air where they fell apart into a huge cloud of petals.

"**Arumagedon hanabira munsurassha (Armageddon Petal Moon Slasher)**" called Naruto. As he did the sky darkened, the black petals from Naruto's blade formed a crescent moon and the red ones formed a blood red blade which Naruto jumped into the air and grabbed by the hilt and slashed through the black petal moon and flew down towards Zabuza, who could do nothing to avoid the attack. Naruto ran his blood red blade through Zabuza's chest about three inches deep. The second Naruto hit the ground the black petals from the 'moon' rained down upon Zabuza cutting him many more times on the arms, legs, chest and everywhere they could.

Zabuza dropped to one knee as blood poured out of his chest. Zabuza tried to force himself to stand. Before anything else could happen several senbon needles flew into Zabuza's neck and he fell to the ground. Naruto's was once again on guard as he looked around.

"I thank you for your help I've been tracking him for weeks he's a slippery one" said a masked person from a tree branch a little distance away. The clothes the person wore hid their gender rather well so the Konoha nin could not tell if it was a girl, or a boy with long hair. The masked person dropped to the ground and walked over to Zabuza.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'll take care of the body" said the person disappearing in a water vortex.

Once the masked individual had gone Naruto fell to one knee, breathing hard.

"NARUTO-KUN" yelled Gaia running over to the downed blond.

"I'm fine Gaia-chan that jutsu still takes a lot out of me" said Naruto as Gaia pulled him up with one of his arms over her shoulder.

"Come on you three wave isn't far right Tazuna-san?" questioned Kakashi getting a nod from the man in question. Just as the Konoha ninja were about to leave two more people landed in the clearing.

"Is everyone alright?" asked a familiar voice. Everyone turned back to see Kurenai and Anko standing there the former looking worried.

"Yeah everyone's good Kaa-chan" said Naruto taking his mask and hood off. Kurenai let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding. However when she got a good look at Naruto her motherly instincts kicked in and she rushed over to her son.

"What happened to you?" asked Kurenai looking him over.

"I kinda picked a fight with a Jonin" said Naruto looking at the ground.

"YOU WHAT?" screamed Kurenai.

"Kakashi sensei was caught in a water prison, we needed to get him out, Yuri-chan isn't used to the KI and it could have cost her, and Gaia-chan was the best defence for the client so I had to fight the opponent" said Naruto.

"And who was the opponent?" questioned Anko. Naruto muttered something but neither Kurenai nor Anko could hear him.

"Say again?" said Kurenai.

"Zabuza Momochi the daemon of the mist" muttered Naruto his head down.

"Naruto that was a stupid idea" said Anko.

"You think I don't know that?" growled Naruto.

"I just wasn't going to let my sensei die nor was I going to let my teammates get hurt" said Naruto glaring at the ground.

"Just be more careful next time Naruto you many not want to lose your sensei and teammates but all of us don't want to lose you" said Kurenai wrapping her arms around her son.

"Alright Kaa-chan" said Naruto smiling as he wrapped his arms around his mother.

"Alright enough of the mushy stuff we still have a mission to do" said Anko with her typical snake like grin.

"Anko-san's right" said Gaia, Naruto and Kurenai separated and the Konoha ninja and their client set off once again to wave.

As the six Shinobi walked into the town they couldn't believe what they saw the whole place looked like a war zone or a red light district most of the buildings were either broken in some way or boarded off by planks off wood with signs on the door saying closed. The Shinobi were disgusted by what they saw and simultaneously made promises with themselves to help the country in any way they could. The group walked through the town seeing more and more horrifying sights women in alleyways no clothes on dripping with bodily fluids that weren't their own, children with no visible body fat. Naruto, who was being supported by Gaia, stopped and reached into his bag pulling out a scroll, the others stopped and looked back at Naruto as he unfurled the scroll to reveal a sealing matrix on it. Naruto placed his hands on the scroll and pumped chakra into it and a plume of smoke appeared from the scroll, once the smoke cleared it revealed several large bread roles. Naruto picked up the bread roles and walked over to a nearby alleyway and handed the kids the bread.

"Here take it, don't eat it all at once ok?" said Naruto getting nods out of the kid Naruto smiled at the young children no older than five before re-joining his teammates as they headed to the edge of town.

The six ninja and one civilian came to a house on the outskirts of the village. Tazuna opened the door and walked in.

"Tsunami, Inari, I'm back" yelled the bridge builder as he walked in.

"Tou-san, thank kami" said a woman walking out of the next room and hugging the bridge builder.

"I'm fine Tsunami thanks to these ninja" said Tazuna indicating the Konoha ninja behind him. Tsunami turned to them and bowed.

"I thank you all for keeping my Tou-san safe" said Tsunami.

"No problems miss just doing our jobs" said Kakashi with an eye smile.

"Just go back to your village before you die" said a young man from Behind Tsunami.

"Inari don't be so rude" scolded Tsunami.

"Well it's true they're just gonna die" said Inari before turning around and going back to his room.

"I'm sorry about him he lost someone precious to Gato and since then he's been down a lot" said Tsunami

"It's ok" said Kurenai.

"Right well we need to have a little discussion excuse us" said Kakashi leading the leaf ninja outside.

Once outside Kakashi quickly brought Kurenai and Anko up to speed on what had happened to them since they left Konoha.

"Now after all of that I think Zabuza's still alive and kicking" said Kakashi.

"You too huh" muttered Naruto.

"Yes the hunter ninja used senbon very rarely do those kill, that and he took the body away hunter nin are supposed to destroy the body on the spot taking the head as proof of the kill" said Kakashi.

"My thoughts exactly" said Naruto.

"That reminds me what happened to you Naruto?" questioned Kakashi.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto confused at the question.

"You bit Gaia's neck and suddenly became faster stronger and from the looks of it you had better control of your chakra" said Kakashi.

"You resorted to that Naruto?" questioned Kurenai concerned. Naruto simply nodded to his mother.

"Yes I had no other choice I had to use my vampirism" said Naruto.

"So what Gaia said is true you are a vampire" said Sayuri. Naruto nodded to the Uchiha.

"Yes I am a vampire but I try not to drink blood that often I just don't feel right doing it but when I do my strength, speed, chakra control and chakra capacity increase exponentially allowing me to perform techniques that I normally can't, the effect lasts for about three days before I go back to normal unless I use up all of my chakra and the reason i don't burn up in the sun is because of one of the powers of my Rinnegan eyes it allows me to cover my skin in armour which is enough to stop the sun's rays" said Naruto.

"Anyway what are we going to do about Zabuza?" asked Kakashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Arumagedon hanabira munsurassha (Armageddon Petal Moon Slasher)<strong>** – S-rank – Short to Medium Range – Petals from a specially designed weapon form a crescent moon and a normal Katana user then forces Chakra into the atmosphere forming a temporary Ningenjutsu that darkens all light sources making the attack almost un-avoidable, the user then leaps into the air and takes the Katana by the handle and slices through the moon and into the victim and then seconds later the remnants of the two halves of the crescent moon rain down on the victim causing more damage**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright chapter over<strong>

**Naruto is a vampire bet none of you saw that coming, I hope i don't loose to many readers because of it**

**alright i feel i should point something out because i'm sure some people are confused as to why Naruto isn't using say the Deva path to help him, Naruto doesn't actually have access to the path yet mostly because the Rinnegan is the stuff of legends it has only been see once in history so Naruto doesn't know about all of the powers of the Rinnegan he only knows about the Asura path and the Animal path**

**now before anyone says anything about Naruto's vamperism, i'm drawing inspiration from Skyrim, Underworld and the other myth i know of it with a little bit of my own making thrown in for good measure so NO TWILIGHT ****INFLUENCE (Although i shouldn't really have to say that as they're not vampires their fairies i mean they live in the woods, don't eat people and sparkle)**

**nothing much else to say Hope you all enjoyed it**

**Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

**SNake Out**


	9. Wave Ark IV

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

><p>It was night in wave country, five days after the Konoha ninja had arrived to help. The three jonin had been taking shifts guarding the bridge and training the three genin who had been training non-stop. Kakashi had been getting his Genin started on elemental manipulation which luckily for him all three genin had some level of affinity for his prime affinity, lightning, so Kakashi had started them off on the manipulation of lighting, first stage trying to crinkle a leaf with just chakra. Naruto had picked up the training the quickest but that was because as he explained he already had some amount of control of lightning manipulation and a rather high affinity for lighting. Gaia also had a high affinity and she was getting the exercise rather easily, Sayuri had been the slowest of the three but she was still managing to keep up with the other two. When Kurenai was teaching the genin it was all about control Sayuri was the best when it came to chakra control which is why Kurenai was teaching Sayuri a couple of genjutsu, Naruto was having little problems with his chakra control but that was mostly because he had trained under his mother for many years so his control was still above average, and Gaia was between Sayuri and Naruto. Anko's teaching was a little different to Kakashi's and Kurenai's. Anko mainly relied on throwing sharp objects at the genin to up their physical capabilities Naruto again having trained under his mother for many years was doing better than his team mates but was not escaping entirely injury free; Anko was also focusing on Sayuri to get her used to large amounts of KI. The six Konoha ninja were eating their dinner with the client and his family.<p>

Inari who had only been angry about the ninja was currently glaring at a grinning Naruto, finally after five days the young boy could no longer take it.

"Why do you even try?" questioned Inari.

"You're all just going to die anyway no one can beat Gato" continued the boy.

"Gato is too strong no one can beat him so just go home back to your happy lives in a village far away with no problems in your worlds" shouted Inari. The room's temperature dropped several degrees as he said that.

"Tell me kid have you had everyone you've ever cared about ripped away from you?" asked Naruto.

"What about had both your parents killed by something sealed in someone you now see as a son?" continued the blond red head.

"Perhaps you have been tormented because of something a teacher did Hmm" said an angry Naruto.

"Maybe even you've had and entire village hate you for something you had no control over" Spat Naruto.

"Or have you had your entire family and extended family killed in one night by someone you trusted more than anyone else" yelled Naruto.

"Tell me have you bleed enough to paint an entire continent red with your blood, been poisoned enough to kill the population of one of the great ninja villages, been covered from head to toe in oil before being lit on fire, hit with bolts of lightning bigger than your arm, been buried alive, cut more times than physically possible, has your very existence been denied, does your body look like this?" growled Naruto ripping off his shirt showing everyone in the room the extensive scaring covering his body. Kurenai and Anko who had never seen all of the scaring were horrified, Tazuna and Tsunami almost threw up, Gaia and Sayuri could only hold back tears and Kakashi refused to even look at the boy as he'd seen the scaring before and didn't wish to see it again.

"When you look like this you can complain" said Naruto putting his shirt back on and leaving the room and the house all together slamming the door behind him as he went.

"Why did he never tell us it was that bad?" asked Kurenai looking at her wife who was too shocked to respond.

"He didn't want you to worry for him and besides it all happened before you took him in" said Gaia who was sadly looking towards the door.

"All that stuff he said?" said Tsunami.

"The first bit about 'having all those you care about being ripped from you' was me" said Kakashi.

"The 'parents killed by something sealed in my son' was me" said Kurenai looking down.

"The teacher bit was mine" muttered Anko.

"'Hatred of a village for something out of my control' was me" sobbed Gaia.

"The 'family killed in a night' was mine" said Sayuri wiping tears from her eyes.

"And the rest that couldn't all happen to one child?" questioned Tsunami all she got as a response was sad looks.

"That did all happen to Naruto?" questioned Tsunami unbelievingly.

"In a two year period" said Gaia. Everyone looked to the girl for further explanation.

"After he was kicked out of the orphanage and before he was taken in by Kurenai-san and Anko-san" said Gaia looking at the ground a few tears falling from her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>#Meanwhile outside#<strong>

Naruto was standing in front of a tree with his Nodachi drawn. The pitch black blade began to whistle with wind chakra the whistling got higher and higher pitch until it sounded like the blade was screaming, Naruto then ran at the tree in front of him, and in a single instant turned it into splinters. Naruto was pissed; no he was beyond pissed, so much so he started to leak red bubbly chakra, Naruto the flipped through hand signs at a quick pace.

"**Raiton Borutosutomu (Lighting Style Bolt Strom)**" called Naruto after completing his last hand sign before throwing his arms out and lightning bolts shot out of his body up into the night sky. Once the lighting subsided Naruto once again speed through hand signs.

"**Katon Hono Sutorīmu No Jutsu (Fire Style Blaze Stream Jutsu)**" roared Naruto breathing out a fifteen foot stream of white hot fire into the air lighting up the forest. From there Naruto dropped into his Taijutsu style which was a combination of the evasive mauvers and strong defence of the Uzumaki whirlpool fist and the speed and strength of Gōken, Naruto charged at a tree and sent a single punch at the centre of it, where the blond's fist hit the tree it turned into splinters and with a great groan the tree fell down. Naruto spun around and pegged three kunai at three separate trees, the weapons hit all three tree's and went all the way through them creating holes several time bigger than the weapons before embedding themselves in a rock, through three more trees and landing in the water respectively.

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Naruto in an attempt to calm down, Naruto dropped to the ground punching the dirt as he did. Naruto spun and disintegrated into a swarm of bats that flew over to a nearby tree, once by the tree Naruto reformed and literally ripped the tree from the ground and it was no small tree it was one of the larger if not the largest tree in the area. Naruto then spun with the giant tree turned club shattering most of the trees in the area. Naruto then threw the tree up into the air. Once the log began to fall back to earth, out of Naruto's right shoulder sprouted a second arm but instead of a hand on the end there was a canon, the canon charged up with what looked like a concentrated ball of chakra which was then fired into the falling tree shattering it into nothingness. Naruto stopped for a moment taking in all of the destruction around him. Naruto just sighed; he sat down with his back to the stump of a tree in a meditative pose and took several deep breaths and began to relax. Naruto let all of the rage leave his mind.

When Naruto next opened his eyes he was in a place he didn't recognise. A calm Naruto looked left and right and saw nothing but dark hallways and water.

"Hmm I wonder where I could be?" questioned Naruto looking around again. Naruto stood to his feet and began to walk in a random direction in hopes of getting out.

Naruto wandered around what he would call a sewer but he wasn't a hundred percent sure what/ where he was, eventually he came to a cage.

"Hello?" called Naruto into the cage. He was shocked when a pair of blood red eyes shot open from behind the bars.

"**So my jailor finally comes to visit me how nice" **said a deep daemonic voice.

"Kyubi" said Naruto looking up at the great beasts eyes.

"**So what do you want runt?"** questioned Kyubi.

"Nothing really I was just trying to calm myself down and ended up here" said Naruto scratching the back of his head.

"**Don't start letting people's words get to you thought otherwise you'll lose what little respect for you I have"** said Kyubi.

"Oh, can't have that" said Naruto half sarcastically. Kyubi just rolled his eyes at the kid.

"**Whatever just leave me alone"** said Kyubi kicking Naruto out of his own mindscape.

* * *

><p><strong>#The Next Morning#<strong>

Naruto awoke being shook by his shoulder by a beautiful woman she had long jet black hair and dark chocolate brown eyes and pale skin she wore a pink sleeveless kimono tie together with a white obi sash.

"You shouldn't sleep outside it's not safe with Gato's men all around the place" said the woman.

"I can handle myself don't worry" said Naruto.

"Even still if you don't get kidnapped you'll catch a cold" said the woman. Naruto just laughed at the comment.

"I've never once in my life had a cold I'm almost certain that it's genetically impossible for me to actually catch colds" snickered Naruto.

"By the way do you know what happened here?" asked the woman looking around; Naruto followed her eyes around the clearing.

"It looked so much less damaged last night" muttered Naruto.

"So you do know what happened?" questioned the woman.

"Yeah it was me I was kinda pissed and I can kinda get out of control when I get really pissed" said Naruto rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"All of this by yourself?" questioned the woman one eyebrow raised.

"I am a ninja, Naruto Uzumaki Genin of Konohagakure's team 7" said Naruto proudly.

"Well Naruto-san I have one question to ask" said the woman.

"Ask away" said Naruto.

"Do you have people precious to you?" questioned the woman. Naruto didn't hesitate.

"Yes I do" declared Naruto.

"Well that's good it's my personal belief that people become their most powerful when protecting someone precious, that's why I'm out here" said the woman showing Naruto her basket.

"Ah collecting herbs is your precious person or persons sick?" questioned Naruto getting a sad nod from the woman in front of him.

"Yes my father got in a fight with some of Gato's men and he's injured so I'm looking for some herbs to help him" said the woman.

"Would you like a hand miss…" said Naruto trailing off realising he didn't know the woman's name.

"Haku and I wouldn't mind and lastly I'm actually a boy" said the now identified Haku. Naruto looked at the 'boy' with a look that said 'really?'

"What?" questioned Haku.

"There is no way you're a boy firstly I can see the bandages you've used to bind your chest, secondly I can smell the scent of a woman coming from you and thirdly when you said you were a boy I saw the deception in your eyes" said Naruto, Haku looked sheepish but then the first thing he had said clicked in her mind.

"P-pervert" almost screamed Haku slapping Naruto.

Once the blond recovered from the slap he and Haku got down to work picking the herbs she needed all in all it took about twenty minutes.

"I would like to thank you Naruto-san" said Haku.

"Please Haku just Naruto I'm not one for honorifics and it was my pleasure" said Naruto. Haku nodded and walked away before she was out of the clearing Naruto spoke once more.

"Make sure Zabuza gets all better Haku-chan" said Naruto, but as soon as Haku turned back Naruto was gone.

"_How long had he known?" _ questioned Haku mentally.

* * *

><p><strong>Raiton Borutosutomu (Lighting Release Bolt Strom) – C-rank – medium range – user forces Lightning Chakra through one or more of their Tenketsu expelling a bolt of lightning<strong>

**Katon Hono Sutorīmu No Jutsu (Fire Release Blaze Stream Jutsu) – C-rank – Medium range – the user breathes out a continuous stream of fire the more chakra added to the technique the longer the stream**

* * *

><p><strong>Well another chapter over<strong>

**Just to clarify because some people are getting confused Naruto is a living vampire as apposed to an undead one meaning he is still technically alive, he still has all the vampire weaknesses however has managed to use various techniques to counter the major ones Asura path armour to counter sun's rays for ****example, Naruto isn't immortal either and the only time he gets significant boosts from his vamperisim is when he drinks blood which he doesn't do all that often.**

**Naruto has met the Kyubi i may have Kyubi give Naruto help with his rinnegan which again he has no idea how to use because there has only been one documented case in history and the man who had them was lost to time as a myth**

**now before anyone complains about the differing description of the Jutsu in the chapter VS the Bio above the two techniques are of the type that can get shit loads more powerful with more Chakra being pumped into the technique**

**Until Next Chapter**

**Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

**SNake out**


	10. Wave Ark V

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke to the sounds of yelling and screaming. The blond boy jumped to his feet and ran downstairs where the screaming had come from only to see Tsunami and Inari being threatened by a pair of thugs.<p>

"I won't let you take my mum" declared Inari.

"Oh look Waraji the kid thinks he's tough" said one of the men trying to take Tsunami.

"I guess we'll have to fix that" said the other man evidently named Waraji taking a step forwards and going to draw his sword.

"Don't I you hurt him in any way I'll kill myself" declared Tsunami hoping to sway the man.

"Looks like your mother saved you this time Kid" said Waraji stepping back and turning to leave. Inari spotted a knife next to him and grabbed it before running at the men letting out a scream as he did. Waraji turned and saw the kid running at him and drew his own sword ready to cleave the boy in two. However when the Samuri/ thug brought his blade down it was intercepted by along pitch black blade.

"What the?" questioned Waraji only to be hit in the face and sent flying a few metres.

"Naruto" said Inari happily. Naruto rolled forwards from his crouched position and when he was upside down he pushed off the ground landing on the second man's shoulders with his knees resting on the man's shoulders his head between Naruto's legs. Before another word could be said Naruto violently twisted his hips and a sickening crunching sound was heard as the man's neck snapped and he fell to the ground, Naruto landed with his feet either side of the dead body.

"Zori! You're a dead man" declared Waraji glaring at Naruto as he got back to his feet.

"Really?..." declared Naruto as he disappeared in a swirl of pitch black and blood red rose petals and Waraji was struck by a sharp pain in his abdomen, he looked down only to see a pitch black blade and blood red blade coming out of him either side of his spine.

"Because the only dead man I see here is you" declared Naruto pushing the lifeless body off his blades.

"Where's the old man and my team?" asked Naruto looking back at Tsunami and Inari.

"They've gone to the bridge" said Tsunami shivering at the blood chilling visage of Naruto in front of her. Naruto then closed his eyes for a second, once his eyes snapped open he raised his two swords up to his mouth and licked the blood from them. As soon as the blood touched his lips his sclera went midnight black and his irises went blood red.

"**Go back inside, don't answer the door for anyone and don't leave the house"** declared Naruto in a double tone before he vanished in a blur of speed.

"_**I hope I'm not too late"**_ thought Naruto as he ran donning his mask.

* * *

><p><strong>#At the bridge#<strong>

On the bridge we find Sayuri inside a dome of twenty one ice mirrors she was trying to avoid becoming a human pin cushion and that was no easy task even with her two tomoed Sharingan the fake hunter nin was within the mirrors. Sayuri quickly glanced out of the dome of mirrors to her teammate and senseis, Zabuza apparently had another pair of ninja on his side both of special jonin rank, the two were apparently sisters from the Kaguya clan both having access to the Shikotsumyaku of their clan. Those two were fighting Anko and Kurenai while Kakashi was holding off Zabuza and his hidden mist assault, finally Gaia was using her sand to protect Tazuna. Sayuri jumped to the left avoiding another volley of senbon from the fake hunter nin.

"_Damn it how am I going to get out of this my fire does nothing, I can't use the shimmer cloak and I can't catch this asshole"_ growled Sayuri in her mind once again trying to avoid some senbon. She couldn't deflect all of the senbon with her kunai the hunter nin was too fast for that, her fire jutsu did nothing at all she was reduced to dodging and hoping either Kakashi, Anko or Kurenai finished up with their fight and jumped in to help.

"Give up now I do not wish to kill you but if I have to I will" said the hunter nin from inside her mirrors.

"_Please just give up I really don't want to hurt you" _Thought Haku to herself preparing another volley of senbon in case.

"Never" declared Sayuri.

"Please don't hate me for this" declared Haku as she threw the senbon at Sayuri who was too tired to dodge them, Sayuri watched in fear as the world seemed to slow down and a figure appeared between her and the needles it was Naruto, the blond had arrived just in time to see Haku throw the needles at his friend and having no other option he threw himself between them. The needles sunk into the blonde's skin and he fell to his knees.

"Naruto?" questioned Sayuri looking at her blond friend whom then fell backwards, Sayuri managing to catch him just before he hit the ground.

"NARUTO" screamed Sayuri her eyes suddenly began to hurt, she started to cry over her fallen friend.

"Naruto why did you do that?" questioned Sayuri as tear rolled down her face and her eyes hurt more and more.

"Is this the first time you've had a friend die in battle? This is the world we live in the world of Shinobi" declared Haku looking sadly down at the boy that had she have met any other time she would have been able to call friend.

"Shut up" growled Sayuri her eyes burned but she said nothing.

"He was a good person to sacrifice himself like that for you" stated Haku.

"I said Shut up" declared Sayuri her head snapping up towards Haku revealing her eyes now had a new pattern to them her eyes now consisted of three red coloured black lined overlapping ovals her pupil in the middle.

A stray word entered Sayuri's mind and almost instinctively she uttered the word while channelling chakra to her left eye.

"**Amaterasu**" declared the Uchiha heiress glaring at the ice mirrors said mirror was engulfed in black flames.

"Shit" said Haku jumping out of the mirror.

"**Agh damn those things sting"** groaned Naruto from his position in the Uchiha heiresses lap

"Naruto you're ok" said Sayuri snapping out of her rage and hugging the boy.

"**Ow Yuri-chan remember human pin cushion"** said Naruto wriggling in the girl's grip

"Oh sorry" said Sayuri letting go of Naruto. The blond sat up and plucked some of the more problematic needles.

"How are you not dead?" questioned Haku unbelieving.

"**It's hard to kill me"** said Naruto confusing Haku Naruto then pulled his Nodachi out of its sheathe and tossed it up into the air where it disintegrated into petals.

"**I must remember to always keep my armour up"** muttered Naruto doing a short chain of hand signs, after which nothing looked like it happened.

"What was that supposed to achieve?" questioned Haku.

"**I would explain it but I have more important things to handle for now"** said Naruto grabbing some of the needles still in his skin into a small bundle and then dashing forwards and stabbed them into Haku's neck knocking the girl then tied Haku's hands and feet together.

"**Yuri-chan go help Gaia I have a fight to finish"** declared Naruto walking away.

"Naruto there are two more ninja here kaguyas fighting Anko-san and Kurenai-san" said Sayuri. Naruto's eyes widened from behind his mask, the glow around Naruto's eyes then changed from the black and red to the Rinnegan's lilac.

Naruto dropped to his knees slamming both hands on the ground as he did.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu****"** declared Naruto as two sealing matrices spread out from his hands and from those two matrices smoke poured out and two creatures appeared one a light blue snake the size of a horse, the snake had light green eyes and a black underbelly, the other creature was a dragon again the size of a horse it had golden eyes and silver scales with golden wings.

"**What do you need Naruto-SSSSama?"** hissed the snake.

"**Kaa-san and Kaa-Chan are fighting two Kaguyas apparently I want you two to back them up"** declared Naruto

"**Right away Naruto-sama"** said the dragon taking flight as the snake slithered off.

Naruto made his way through the mist to where he saw Kakashi.

"So you did decide to show kid" declared Zabuza appearing between him and Kakashi.

"**What you expected me not to?"** questioned Naruto.

"**Kakashi go now Zabuza and I have a fight to finish"** said Naruto Kakashi jumped from his position.

"Be careful Naruto" was Kakashi's last piece of advice as he disappeared into the fog.

* * *

><p><strong>#A few moments Earlier with Kurenai and Anko#<strong>

Kurenai and Anko were having a few problems with these Kaguya sisters as they wouldn't leave each other's side and no movement from either was waisted and they covered each other's defensive holes perfectly.

"This is impossible" muttered Anko under her breath.

"You can say that again" muttered Kurenai as they once again had to jump to the side to avoid another strike from one of the Kaguya sisters Kurenai's genjutsus took too long to weave the hand signs and none of the ones she needed minimal hand signs for were strong enough to catch either of the sisters and none of Anko's snake jutsu worked either as the Kaguyas just made bone shields to stop the attacks the two were just dodging at the moment hoping for an opening to present itself.

"NARUTO" came the scream of Sayuri. Both Anko and Kurenai got destracted by the scream and the two sisters capitalised on the opportunity and slashed both women across the chest.

"Fuck" muttered Anko as she felt the deep gash stinging she looked over to Kurenai only to see her wife on the ground bleeding and barely holding onto her consciousness.

"_No No No this can't be happeneing something is happening to Naruto and I can't help him and Kurenai is hurt and I can't help her"_ thought Anko to herself a stinging on her neck alerted her to an option.

"_No matter what Naru-chan said he did I still don't want to use it"_ thought Anko but it seemed all other options were gone. Anko forced herself to her feet.

"Oh look sister the snake woman thinks she can still fight" said one of the Kaguyas.

"Oh how amusing" said the second sister.

"You never corner a Snake because when you do the snake has no ground to lose" muttered Anko as she willed the mark on her neck to spread across her shoulders and up her neck

"What are you muttering about?" questioned the first sister. The markings on Anko's neck spread up and down her body once they got to her midsection the cut that had been there stitched itself shut and as it reached her eyes the sclera turned pitch black.

"**And it will bite back"** declared Anko in a double tone similar to Naruto when in a vampiric state.

"**Anko-Sssssama Naruto has sent us to assist you"** said a horse sized blue snake as it approached.

"**Us?"** questioned Anko.

"**Up here Anko-sama"** said a horse sized dragon descending from the clouds.

"**Perfect"** muttered Anko quickly flipping through hand signs

"**Bora get Kurenai out of here"** ordered Anko, the Snake and dragon only then noticed Kurenai on the ground unconscious.

"**Right away Anko-Ssssama"** declared the Snake slithering over to the downed form of Kurenai.

"We won't let you" growled the second Kaguya sister leaping towards Bora.

"**Futon Ryu Habataki No Jutsu (Wind Style Dragon Wingbeat Jutsu)****"** called the dragon flapping his wings sending a wind gust towards the Kaguya simultaneously pushing the woman back and cutting her skin lightly meanwhile the other sister was running at Anko who was still weaving hand signs.

"**Katon Ryūka no Jutsu (Fire Style Fire Dragon Jutsu)****"** called Anko just before the Kaguya reached her and as she did she spewed out a huge fireball that took the shape of a dragon and flew into the Kaguya lightly burning her clothing and forcing her back

"Damn it" muttered the first Kaguya before looking over to her sister, they both gave a quick nod and then both ran at Anko.

"**Tessenka no Mai Hana (Dance of the Clematis Flower)**" called the first sister as she ran at Anko and as she did many bones grew out of her arm into the shape of a drill.

"**Tessenka no Mai Tsuru (Dance of the Clematis Vine)**" called the second sister pulling out her own spine.

"**Blaze"** called Anko looking over to the dragon whom nodded at Anko

"**Futon Ryu Habataki No Jutsu (Wind Style Dragon Wingbeat Jutsu)****"** called the now identified Blaze once again flapping his wings causing a huge gust of wind to fly forth.

"**Katon Harumagedon No Furea (Fire Style Armageddon Flare)****"** called Anko spewing out a stream of white fire that was about five metres wide at the end and it hit Blaze's wind gust and picked up in power spreading out another five metres but still retaining all of the intensity.

"Oh" said one of the Kaguya's.

"Fuck" said the other finishing the thought as both were engulfed in the white hot flames.

Once Anko stopped the jutsu she fell to one knee and her curse mark receded to its position on her neck.

"**Fuck that Jut**su still takes a lot out of me even with the curse mark" muttered Anko her voice returning to normal.

"**It matters not Anko-sama the fight is over"** said Blaze. Anko looked up and there were no bodies no ashes nothing.

"That may have been a little bit of overkill" muttered Anko pushing off of the ground with one hand.

The mist began to clear and she heard clapping.

* * *

><p><strong>Katon Harumagedon No Furea (Fire Release Armageddon Flare) – S-rank – Medium Range – user spews forth a tidal wave of white hot flames that spans ten metres in width and five metres in length<strong>

**Futon Ryu Habataki No Jutsu (Wind Release Dragon Wingbeat Jutsu) – C-rank – Medium Range – User flaps wings/ arms and summons blades of wind that push the opponent back and slice them**

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done<strong>

**Just FYI folks I've almost exhausted my chapter backlog so chapter updates wont be daily for much longer**

**alright before i get yelled at the cursed seal on Anko's neck was a very basic one by Orochimaru hence Naruto being able to alter it how it's been altered will be revealed later on**

**Yes Sayuri now has Mangakyo but A) She won't remember using Amanterasu and Haku didn't see the difference in her eyes and B) she won't use it for a while after she finds out she has it**

**About adding in the Kaguyas i needed something for Anko and Kurenai to do in the fight on the bridge and adding two other Ninja under Zabuza seemed the best option**

**Until Next Time Folks**

**Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

**SNake OUT**


	11. Wave Ark VI

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Kakashi and the rest of the Konoha ninja just arrived at the bridge with Tazuna in tow only to see the structure covered in mist.<p>

"It's Zabuza he's back" said Kakashi. The mist parted to reveal four individuals, Zabuza, the fake hunter nin and two female Kaguyas if the two dots on each of their foreheads were anything to go by.

"Oh you seem to be missing one" said Zabuza.

"He's a little busy at the moment but I will kindly fill in for him" said Kakashi.

"Sayuri you take the hunter nin, Gaia you protect Tazuna, Kurenai, Anko you handle the two Kaguyas" ordered Kakashi. Zabuza's accomplices looked at him he simply nodded and the three who all jumped off in different directions. The Konoha ninja all jumped off to fight their opponents.

Kakashi pulled out a kunai and lunged at the ex Kiri swordsman.

"So where is blondy really?" asked Zabuza blocking Kakashi's kunai slice with his giant cleaver.

"Just handling some things" said Kakashi.

"Well in that case I guess I'll have to finish my job and go find him" said Zabuza as the mist encompassed him. Kakashi quickly moved his headband up to reveal his Sharingan.

Zabuza using his mist to hide attacked Kakashi slicing at his midsection the only thing that saved the silver haired Jonin was his experience and Sharingan, due to those two factors Kakashi sensed the incoming danger and rolled out of the way of the blade, but before Kakashi could launch a counter attack Zabuza faded back into the mist.

"_Shit he's hiding in the mist until he can attack then going back once his attack is done"_ thought Kakashi to himself as he prepared for another attack. Kakashi closed his eyes and stretched out his other senses in hopes of catching Zabuza.

Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and brought his giant blade down on the silver haired Jonin. Kakashi brought his Kunai up and blocked the blade and followed up swinging around with a kunai in his other hand slicing into Zabuza's leg only for 'Zabuza' to melt into a puddle of water.

"_Should have seen that one coming"_ thought Kakashi once again preparing for another attack. Kakashi stood there once again his eyes shut stretching out his senses hoping to catch some sign of Zabuza so he could deliver an attack of his own however his plans were cut short when he heard a scream.

"NARUTO" came the terrified voice of Sayuri.

"_No something's happened and I can't help fuck"_ growled Kakashi in his mind

"Hmm shame seems Haku took down blondie I was hoping to get a rematch oh well" muttered the disembodied voice of Zabuza. Kakashi growled at that comment and threw his Kunai in the general direction of the voice, he was so pissed he didn't even realise until after he had thrown them that the kunai had been infused with lightning chakra. Kakashi then heard the sound of metal pricing flesh.

"Fucking bastard" muttered Zabuza having just got hit on the shoulder, nothing to major but still. Both Kakashi and Zabuza then heard another voice.

"**So sorry to keep you waiting Zabuza but I must have missed the wake-up call this morning" **came the voice of Naruto walking into the mist next to Kakashi, the two jonin noticed Naruto's masked eyes were glowing blood red and jet black.

"Oh good you are still alive" said Zabuza the mist clearing just about twenty metres in front of Kakashi and Naruto.

"**Kakashi-Sensei I'll handle him"** muttered Naruto Kakashi just backed up close enough that he could intervene if needed.

"**And yes Zabuza I'm still alive no little needles could hurt me" **muttered Naruto.

"Well since you're here I believe we have a fight to fight" said Zabuza.

"**Indeed we do"** said Naruto his Nodachi disintegrating into rose petals that floated all around him.

"That trick won't work on me twice kid" said Zabuza.

"**Then how about a new one" **said Naruto as some of the petals flew over his forearms slicing through his arm warmers into his skin letting blood flow from the wound.

This drew curious glances from both Kakashi and Zabuza. The blood ran down Naruto's arms to his fingertips as the petals then went back to flowing around him, Naruto just before the first drop of blood fell from his fingertips completed a chain of hand signs.

"**Chiton Chi no ha (Blood Style Blood Blade)****"** muttered the blond as the blood from his wounds flowed back up his arms and formed backwards facing three foot long slightly curved blades of his own blood, the blades were red in colour and looked to be sharpened on both sides of the blade finally on the lower outwards facing edge of the blades for about half a foot the blades were serrated.

"Interesting Jutsu Blondie" complemented Zabuza.

"**You have no idea"** said Naruto as the petals floated lazily around him.

The two ninja stared each other down. A subtle breeze blew between the two, and as if an unforseen sign went off the two swordsman lunged at each other.

Zabuza brought his blade down on top of Naruto to slice him in two, but Naruto crossed his twin blood blades over his head and the Daemon of the mist's blade landed between the two blood blades. Naruto tried to nock Zabuza off his feet with a sweeping kick only for Zabuza to jump up and fade into the mist.

"**Talking about a one trick pony" **muttered Naruto looking around.

Zabuza once again appeared without a sound this time behind Naruto.

"Naruto look out" yelled Kakashi trying to warn his student.

"Too late" said Zabuza as he swung his blade as he tried to bifurcate Naruto. Key word 'tried', Zabuza's blade was stopped by a hand but and it was Naruto's but it didn't have a blood blade attached to it, Naruto had sprouted a second right arm from his shoulder.

"What the hell?" questioned Zabuza.

"**Ah the Asura path so many uses"** muttered Naruto as he sprouted yet another right arm however on the end of this one rather than a hand there was a cannon which a concentrated ball of chakra formed at the tip of the cannon and in the blink of an eye was fired into Zabuza who once again splattered into a puddle of water.

"**Do you even know any other Suiton Jutsu?"** questioned Naruto as his two extra arms sunk back into his skin.

"Shut up brat" growled Zabuza from inside the mist, Naruto willed the rose petals that made up his nodachi towards Zabuza's voice but alas it had no effect.

"**You know what this mist is pissing me off"** muttered Naruto flipping through a string of hand signs.

"**Fūton Daitoppa (Wind Style Great Breakthrough)****"** called the young Rinnegan wielder as a great wind gust kicked up blowing away the mist revealing three Zabuzas, Naruto then bolted from his positon at one of the Zabuzas. When Naruto reached five metres from the Zabuza he jumped into the air and spun like a saw blade into Zabuza who had brought his own blade up to defend. Naruto's blood blades ground against the former mist nin's weapon only for after a few seconds Naruto in his spinning state to start cutting through the blade and within seconds the blade was cleaved clean in two and so was Zabuza except once again Zabuza dissolved into two puddles. Both of the remaining Zabuzas charged at Naruto who willed his rose petals towards the left one who didn't have enough time to deflect the small petals and hence was shredded by them only once again to burst into a puddle of water.

"**And then there was one"** declared Naruto standing side on to Zabuza. The wind blew over the bridge lightly as the two warriors emitted their KI trying to unnerve each other.

Finally their silence and non-moving period was broken by Naruto who speed through hand signs.

"**Chiton Burēdo konagona (Blood Style Blade Shatter)****"** called Naruto as he finished his hand signs, with his jutsu declared the two blades made of his blood shattered and then flew towards Zabuza.

The former mist nin just put his blade between him and the shattered blood blades. The bits of Naruto's blood blades hit the sword and did nothing more than bounce off however once Zabuza looked past his blade he realised the true purpose of that attack.

"_A distraction with parts of his blood blades interesting"_ thought Zabuza looking around for Naruto.

"**You were a worthy opponent Zabuza but I can no longer allow this fight to go on"** called Naruto but Zabuza couldn't pinpoint from where.

"Well then prove it kid" yelled Zabuza looking around.

"**Kuro Son Jutsu Kasai Tsubomi Saku (Black Thron Art Fire Bud Bloom)****"** shouted Naruto appearing fifty metres behind Zabuza and within a moment he with his pitch black nodachi in his hand he was behind Zabuza and he swung his blade which was humming with red chakra up hitting Zabuza from below sending him flying upwards into the sky once Zabuza was about ten feet in the air a ball of red chakra his him in his back and exploded into what looked like a flaming rosebud blooming. After the flaming rosebud subsided a flaming Zabuza fell to the ground in a heap dropping his sword which landed a few feet away from him. Naruto cautiously approached the downed swordsman who to his great surprize was still alive if only just.

"It's okay Gaki I know I'm *Cough Cough* gone but I have to ask *Cough* you what happened to Haku?" said Zabuza coughing up a glob of blood.

"She's unconscious but otherwise unharmed" said Naruto. The dying swordsman nodded the best he could.

"Alright *Cough Cough* Gaki but you better keep her unharmed *Cough Cough* or I'll haunt your ass" said Zabuza grinning but once again coughing up a glob of blood.

"And while you're at it *Cough Cough Cough Cough Cough* take my sword too I can't think of anyone better to take care of it" said Zabuza as his eyes drifted shut.

"I promise I'll take care of them both" were the last words the Ex Kiri ninja would hear. Naruto then lent down and removed the Kubikiribōchō's sheath/ strap from the corpse of the Kiri nin and then collected the blade itself strapping the giant blade to his back over his Nodachi's sheathe.

That's when both Naruto and Kakashi heard clapping from the end of the bridge.

"Oh what a show I should have that little mist daemon was all bark and no bite" chuckled a short fat man standing in front of an army of thugs. Naruto growled and glared at the man.

"I take it you're Gato" growled Naruto.

"Yes short stack that's me what of it?" questioned the man.

"It's time you met your end" growled Naruto stepping over to the corpse of Zabuza.

"You see that my dear child is where you are wrong I have beside me an army of 500 hired mercenaries" gloated Gato not looking at Naruto who had bitten into the neck of Zabuza's corpse and drained what was left of the man's blood.

"**You wanted a Daemon Of The Mist let me show you what you asked for"** growled Naruto in a daemonic triple tone his normal two tones with the addition of yet another voice within his own that sounded like Zabuza.

"**Chiton Chi Misuto (Blood Style Blood Mist)****"** growled the demonic and pissed Naruto and like that the bridge was covered in a red coloured mist.

"W-well what are you lot w-waiting for get him" stuttered Gato.

"**Go Kaosu toge (Chaos Thorn) drink of their blood"** growled Naruto. Once this was said his petal Nodachi disintegrated and flew at Gato and his men, the red and black rose petals sliced through thug after thug killing anyone who got in their way. Within Gato's army once 500 strong dwindled to just 50, and it was at this point Naruto called back his Nodachi Kaosu toge.

The blade returned to its owner and reformed into its blade form and Naruto sheathed the weapon.

"**Now Gato allow the weapon of the man you insulted to be your demise"** growled the infuriated blond letting his mist dissipate. Once the mist had fully dissipated Gato realised his mistake and attempted to get out of it while his men, the remaining ones at least, tried to get away.

"W-w-w-w-w-wait kid I can give you anything money! Power! Women! Men? Just let me live" begged Gato on his knees. Naruto pulled out his new sword and stalked towards the business man.

"**You can give me nothing that I want you cannot give Inari back his father, you cannot give the wave back it's prosperity, you cannot give the women lining the alleyways their innocence back, you cannot give the people of the wave back their loved ones" ** said Naruto as he approached, Naruto stood over the terrified man.

"**And you cannot give Haku her father back"** growled Naruto bringing the giant blade back in one hand before bringing it down and slicing the despicable man in two.

* * *

><p><strong>Chiton Chi no ha (Blood Style Blood Blade) – C-Rank – Close Range – using blood from an open wound (Be it self-inflicted or otherwise) the user channels chakra into the blood forming it into the shape of a blade<strong>

**Chiton Burēdo konagona (Blood Style Blade Shatter) – C-rank – Medium Range – Having already used Chiton Chi no ha the user then allows the blades to disintegrate before then flying at the opponent**

**Kuro Son Jutsu Kasai Tsubomi Saku (Black Thron Art Fire Bud Bloom) – A rank – Close Range – User channels fire chakra into a blade and rushes the opponent knocking them into the air before letting all of the fire chakra flow from the blade upwards in a fire ball that then explodes like a flower bud blooming**

**Chiton Chi Misuto (Blood Style Blood Mist) – D-Rank – Supplementary – Chiton equivalent of Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Jutsu)**

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter over<strong>

**Naruto now has the Kubikiribocho Yay**

**and the main reason Naruto is a vampire is revealed (Chiton) i have wanted to do a story with a blood manipulating Naruto for a while and this just seemed like too good of an idea to pass up**

**please tell me what you think of the new cover image as well (I drew it i want to see what people think i don't care if you tell me it's absolute crap just some feedback would be appreceated) it's Naruto in his normal state no mask no vampiric state no Rinnegan just Naruto**

**Well until next time**

**Blarg Blarg McBalrg**

**SNake Out**


	12. Wave Ark VII

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

><p>"That's what happened Hokage-sama" said Kakashi finishing his Oral report on the mission behind the silver haired Jonin stood Kurenai, Anko, Gaia, 'Sasuke', Naruto and Haku.<p>

"Alright what about you young Miss Yuki what do you wish to do, I can offer you a place in this village as either a civilian or a ninja" said Hiruzen.

"If I could Hokage-sama I would like to remain a ninja and if at all possible I would like to be placed on Naruto-san's team" said Haku bowing respectfully to the elderly leader of Konoha. The elderly Kage closed his eyes in thought for a moment contemplating the pros and cons of the solution.

"Kakashi would you be happy to allow Haku to join your team?" questioned Hiruzen. Kakashi lazily shrugged to the village leader.

"Their decision not mine" said Kakashi pointing to his three genin. Hearing that Haku became somewhat nervous sure Sayuri had forgiven the ice wielder for what happened on the bridge but she felt that neither of Naruto's teammates trusted her.

"I'm fine with it I'd kind of prefer to keep Haku close, I did make a promise to Zabuza to look out for Haku" said Naruto, Haku smiled at the blond that she considered her only friend.

"I don't mind either Haku's nice she deserves a second chance" said Gaia who smiled at the ice maiden who seemed happy about Gaia's response. Lastly was the response Haku was fearful to hear 'Sasuke's'.

After a moment of silence 'Sasuke' spoke.

"Sure I don't mind having Haku around she's nice and I think we could become really good friends" said 'Sasuke' sending a smile towards Haku who felt happy about the response, she could hear the sincerity in the Uchiha heiress's words and she hoped that the two could become friends too.

"Alright that's settled from now on Haku Yuki you are now a genin on team 7" said Hiruzen with a smile.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" said Haku with a small bow.

"Now team 7 you have a week off use it to help Haku get used to her new surroundings and relax for a while" said Hiruzen with a smile.

"Oh and by the way the deal stays the same with the house sharing so you guys also have a new housemate" said the elderly Kage with a grin. This drew a confused look from Haku.

"We'll explain on the way Haku just follow us" said Naruto walking out of the room followed by his now three teammates. The three genin left the Hokage's tower.

* * *

><p><strong>#Back In The Hokage's Office#<strong>

"Kurenai you are dismissed I need to speak to Kakashi and Anko" declared Hiruzen. Kurenai looked at the other two jonin quickly before leaving the room.

"Alright Kakashi I know it's still a few months away but do you plan at this stage to elect your team for the chunin exams?" questioned Hiruzen, Kakashi was somewhat confused by the question but answered anyways.

"Yes I do plan to they all show skill way beyond their level and I feel keeping them genin is a waste of their exceptional talents" said Kakashi still very much confused by the Hokage's question.

"Alright that's all I needed from you, you are dismissed" said Hiruzen with a dismissing gesture. Kakashi just shrugged and walked out of the room.

"What was that about Hokage-sama?" asked Anko.

"I'm sorry Anko but that rules out you for a chunin exams proctor this time around" said Hiruzen preparing himself for the verbal lashing he knew was coming.

"WHAT? WHY CAN'T I BE A CHUNIN EXAMS PROCTOR?" screamed Anko pissed off, annoyed and confused all at once.

"Because Naruto will more than likely be a part of the exams, and you as his adoptive mother could favour him, before you destroy my hearing I know you wouldn't but as the host village we have to eliminate any possible conflicts of interest. I am sorry Anko I know how much you like being the proctor but this time around I'm afraid either you can't or your son can't enter the exams and I'm well aware of your feelings on that" said Hiruzen, Anko sighed and nodded sadly.

"Will that be all Hokage-sama?" questioned Anko, the elderly Kage nodded and Anko left the room her head hung low.

Kurenai who had been waiting in the tower lobby noticed her wife as she came down from the office.

"An-chan what happened?" questioned Kurenai stepping closer to her wife.

"I can't be a proctor for the next chunin exams" said Anko sadly.

"What? Why?" asked Kurenai she too knew how much Anko loved being the proctor of the exams.

"Conflict of interest Kakashi has said he will more than likely be nominating his team meaning our son will be in the exams" muttered Anko.

* * *

><p><strong>#Back With The Genin#<strong>

The trio of genin were walking along a main road towards their despite the best efforts of her teammates noticed the looks that were sent Naruto's way.

"Alright you three what's this about house sharing?" asked Haku trying to distract herself from the looks sent her friend's way.

"Well there's not all that much to it but Hokage-sama introduced a new protocol when our graduating year became genin basically to improve team functionality and teamwork the teams were all placed into shared housing" said 'Sasuke'.

"So for the forcible future you're living with us" said Gaia with a smile. The ice wielding Kunoichi nodded with a smile. After a few more minutes the group reached the compound. As Naruto opened the gates Haku's jaw dropped.

"This place is beautiful Naruto-sama" exclaimed Haku looking around the compound.

"Haku don't start that, I told you I am your friend not your master" said Naruto narrowing his eyes at the girl.

* * *

><p><strong>#Flashback#<strong>

Naruto sat in front of a tree in his team's temporary training ground with Haku in front of him tied with Ninja wire to the tree. Everyone else in the entire wave including his teammates, Sensei and parents were all enjoying a party for the wave's new heroes team 7, Kurenai and Anko however Naruto himself had to deal with Haku.

"Wh-what happened? WHERE AM I?" yelled Haku as she awoke alerting Naruto to her state of awareness.

"I'm sorry for tying you up Haku but it's for your own protection" said Naruto.

"Naruto-san, what happened, where is Zabuza-sama?" questioned the girl looking around.

"Dead" said Naruto simply making Haku's head snap back to him.

"I killed him but with his dying breath he entrusted to me his blade" said Naruto showing the girl her father figure's former blade.

"And he also intrusted me with your safety" said Naruto Haku once again looked at Naruto tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry that I had to kill Zabuza but he was targeting my client, and I know this may not be any form of consolation but I murdered that fat bastard of a midget Gato for the both of you" said Naruto spitting the name of the filth that had forced his hand in killing Haku's father figure.

"You're right it's not much of a consolation Zabuza-sama was my last precious person in the world" said Haku tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked down.

"Please Naruto-san you are a respectable man please put me out of my misery please let me re-join my precious ones" said Haku her voice and spirit broken she sounded hollow.

"No I will not let you die now because you feel you have no one left, if you need a precious person let me be the one I'll help you Haku I don't want to kill you" said Naruto grabbing the girl by the shoulders.

"But what am I going to do I have nothing left?" questioned Haku.

"Come back with us to Konoha join our ninja corps, gain new precious people, Haku you have your whole life ahead of you, you just need to reach out and embrace it" said Naruto, Haku looked up at the blond with a look of mild surprize. Haku then looked away from the boy with a blush on her face.

"Thank you Naruto-sama I am forever in your debt" said Haku doing her best to bow in her bindings.

"No" declared Naruto.

"No?" questioned Haku confused as to what he was objecting to.

"You owe me nothing and do not refer to me as Sama I am not your better I am your friend" said Naruto glaring at the black haired girl.

"My apologies Naruto I didn-" said Haku.

"Don't keep apologising please" said Naruto looking away from Haku.

"Alright Naruto and thankyou again" said Haku with a smile

"No problems, now let's go and enjoy ourselves, the people of the wave are throwing a festival for their freedom and then tomorrow I'll take you to Zabuza's grave so you can pay your final respects" said Naruto cutting the wire that held Haku to the tree.

"Thank you" said Haku hugging Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>#Flashback End#<strong>

"Right sorry Naruto force of habit" declared Haku looking sheepishly at Naruto.

"It's alright we'll just have to break you out of that habit" said Naruto with a smile as the four genin approached the main house of the compound. Once they all got inside they sat down in the lounge room.

"Well Haku this is our home and where you will staying at least until you make Chunin, longer if you so choose" said Naruto with a smile.

"I thank you for this opportunity all of you" said Haku with a smile.

"I meant what I said, earlier I mean in Hokage-Sama's office, I think we could be great friends Haku" said Sayuri who had released her **Henge** once she entered the compound.

"I really hope so" said Haku with a small smile.

"Don't worry Haku I'm sure we'll all be great friends" said Naruto with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>#After a quick tour of the compound#<strong>

The four genin had just finished a quick tour of the compound for Haku's benefits and were now doing their own things, Haku was settling into the room she was given, Sayuri was cooking the four of them lunch with the help of Gaia and Naruto he was sitting in his the library with several scrolls laying open around him all of them on Fuinjutsu he also had several **Kage Bunshins** around the library reading up on other subjects ranging from chakra control to Elemental jutsu to human biology, one with Haku helping her and another with Sayuri and Gaia. The library was quiet and Naruto had assigned himself the task he was currently doing he had been working on it for ages but refused to give up and he would continue on it for years longer in his free time he almost always had shadow clones working on what he needed them to and then worked on his project by himself.

"Hey Naruto what are you doing?" asked Haku as she approached Naruto she had just finished organising her room and had originally intended to lend her culinary skills to help make lunch but Sayuri and Gaia had told her it was under control so the ice maiden had looked for Naruto.

"I'm working on a project that I have been working on since I started learning Fuinjutsu about five years ago" said Naruto.

"Wow that's a long time for one project it must be really important to you" said Haku surprized that Naruto had been working on one project for so long.

"Yeah it is really important to me" declared the blond.

"Do you mind me asking what it is you are actually working on or is this a secret project?" asked Haku.

"I am working on a seal that will let people like my Kaa-san and Kaa-chan have their own biological children" said Naruto scratching his head.

"But there already is a -" said Haku interrupted by the blond.

"I mean children that are biologically children to both parents not just one" said Naruto.

"Well that sounds like a noble goal" said Haku with a smile.

"I'm not doing this for any other reason than I know Kaa-san and Kaa-chan want a child that is theirs as much as they love me and I love them they want a child that is entirely theirs" said Naruto with a small smile thinking of his adoptive parents and how happy they would be with a child of their own, the blond loved both of his adoptive parents dearly but he knew they wanted a child of their own and he wanted a little sibling preferably a sister, but he also knew that neither Anko nor Kurenai would have themselves artificially inseminated to gain said child, so he was working on a way that they could solve both problems.

"How exactly are you going about it though?" asked Haku confused how a seal would help.

"Well the short and simple of it is chakra." Said Naruto confusing Haku. Naruto seeing the confused look on his teammates face decided to elaborate.

"Well Chakra is created within our bodies' right?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from the ice maiden.

"And each person has a unique chakra signature right?" questioned Naruto once again getting a nod from the still confused Haku.

"Well that's because each person's chakra is made up from the Genetic Code of their DNA therefore everyone's chakra contains their DNA so basically what I am trying to do with this seal is make it so once Chakra is pushed into it, the seal then takes the chakra and using the genetic code from it create essentially an artificial sperm which can then fertilize a woman's egg but with the way the seal is going it looks like this could be the salvation of women who want children but don't want anything to do with a male or woman in a same sex couple or even people in a relationship with multiple partners as if more than one person was push their chakra into seal at the same time the seal would simply combine the genetic code of all peoples DNA" said Naruto

"Wow well I hope you succeed" said Haku.

"Thanks Haku-chan" said Naruto with a small smile not noticing the pink spread across Haku's face.

"It's alright Naruto-kun" said Haku with a grin, Naruto looked up only to see Haku gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright chapter over<strong>

**Now this is a bridging chapter (Bridging two arks) So sorry if it's a little ****underwhelming**

**Haku's now a member of team 7 Yippee**

**the hole thing about Anko not being able to be a proctor is mostly because that's most likely how it would go down but also because i spent a year studying Law and at this point some stuff has just become engraved into my head about it**

**I have a link on my profile page to my Deviant Art page which has some drawings of this stories Naruto should anyone wish to see them**

**One Last thing this is the last chapter i have back logged so no more daily updates (Sorry) updates from now on will be made once a chapter is ready which could be three days up to a month (I'll try to keep it consistent)**

**Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

**SNake Out**


	13. Bandit Extermination Ark I

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

><p>"Ah Team 7 here for another mission?" asked Hiruzen as Team 7 including their new addition walked into the room with Kakashi following closely behind.<p>

"Yes Hokage-sama another C-rank please" said Kakashi.

"Another C-Rank are you sure Kakashi?" asked the Hokage, Kakashi looked at his team and nodded to the elderly Kage.

"Alright well I have just the one a town to the west of here near the border with Ame is being harassed by bandits nothing to serious from the reports but they need to be taken care of" said Hiruzen.

"You can count on us Hokage-sama" said Haku, the elderly Sarutobi nodded at the young lady's declaration before handing the mission scroll to Kakashi.

"Alright you lot west gate one hour" said Kakashi disappearing in a swirl of leaves. The four genin followed their sensei's lead and disappeared in **Shunshin**s Naruto a swirl of white fire, Gaia in sand, Sasuke in a swirl of fire, finally Haku instead of disappearing a swirl of elements she froze solid and then shattered.

* * *

><p><strong>#West Gate An Hour Later#<strong>

The four genin fitted for their mission appeared in the respective **Shunshin**s.

"So Naruto-san um do you mind if I ask-" stuttered Haku looking at Naruto mostly at her former father figure's blade adorning his back

"How I beat Zabuza?" asked Naruto finishing the girl's thoughts. Haku nodded.

"It was relatively quick if that's what you wanted to know" said Naruto, Haku shook her head.

"From what I have seen you're not… well you are strong but you're not that strong and I was also wondering what was with the double tone when we fought however brief it was" said Haku.

"Oh that right that well that's… I'm … well I'm not entirely human" said Naruto making Haku raise an eyebrow.

"*Sigh* alright Haku what I am about to tell you does not get repeated ever alright?" questioned Naruto deadly serious. Haku just nodded.

"Alright Haku I'm a living vampire I am stronger, faster and have stronger senses then other people without drinking anyone's blood" said Naruto.

"You never actually gave us a full rundown on what happens when you do drink people's blood so what happens then?" asked a voice from above the four genin recognised it immediately as Kakashi.

"I do suppose given that you have all seen it and we are all teammates I do owe you that much but if we're all here lets head out I'd rather talk on the road then here" said Naruto gesturing to the village around them. The other four nodded and they all set out towards the village of their mission.

"Well the first and most important thing that happens when I drink blood is, I become more…evil for lack of a better word, my mind becomes clouded by blood lust and brutality, as some of you may have seen my sclera go pitch black and my irises go blood red, which improves my eye sight even more. My chakra level increases exponentially and that's saying something given my reserves are normally high jonin level, and I gain access to my **Chiton (Blood Style)** chakra nature which utilises my own or another's blood as a weapon and as you all have heard my I gain essentially a second voice which represents the blood sucking daemon within me." Said Naruto looking away from his teammates and sensei, Sayuri (Who had dropped her henge while Naruto was talking) put a comforting hand on Naruto's left shoulder, Haku did the same on his right shoulder, Kakashi just ruffled the blond redhead's hair. Naruto smiled and put his hands over Sayuri and Haku's.

"My vampirism is very much a double edged sword because even now I have to have armour up using my asura path so that my skin doesn't burn to a crisp" muttered Naruto. The next question came from the silver haired Jonin.

"The mask you wear is that something to do with the vampirism or is it just a sign you're getting serious?" asked Kakashi.

"Little bit of both but more of the latter the mask itself has no link to my vampirism however I like to wear it when I go into that state as I don't like people to see what I become so I hide my shame behind a mask" declared Naruto. Kakashi nodded.

"And the **Kuro Son Jutsu (Black Thorn Art)?**" asked Kakashi.

"My Kenjutsu style is the **Kuro Son** a style of my own creation I combined the fast speed and the strong blows of the **Uzuamki Tidal Slasher** which I learnt from scrollswith the evasiveness, even faster speed and the precise attack points of the **Luna Blade** which Yugao-oba-san taught me. The **Kuro Son Jutsu** are just the more powerful techniques based on parts of a rose and an element" said Naruto.

"Will Zabuza-sama's sword work with your Kenjutsu style, I mean you normally use a Nodachi will you be able to use your style with a Zanbato?" asked Haku.

"The **Kuro Son** was created from two styles that use Katana, Tantos or wakazashi so I think I should only have to adjust my style a minimum amount to successfully use Kubikiribocho in battle" said Naruto with a grin Haku just nodded. The four genin and their jonin sensei continued their journey west.

* * *

><p><strong>#Hours Later#<strong>

Team 7 was walking through a forest, the sun had long dipped below the horizon they had been running for hours.

"Alright you lot let's set up camp here for tonight"said Kakashi stopping, making the four genin also stop, the four teens then began to set up their camp three tents between the five of them one for Kakashi, one for Sayuri and Haku to share and the last for Gaia and Naruto they set up a small fire and began to cook and eat their food.

"Alright who's taking first watch?" asked Kakashi hoping one of the genin would volunteer not really wanting to have first watch.

"*Sigh* I'll do it" said Naruto standing up and jumping up into the canopy above and created six **Kage Bunshin** and activated his Rinnegan as did his clones all having their shared vision.

"Alright Naruto's first, I'll take second watch, then Haku can take third watch, then Sayuri and then finally Gaia" declared Kakashi before getting up and heading into his tent.

"Night Naru-kun" said Gaia.

"Yeah Night Gaia-chan" said Naruto giving his fiancé a wave as she entered her tent. Sayuri and Haku both went into their tent giving Naruto a wave which he returned.

The blond sat there on the branch of a tree looking up at the moon and the stars above. The blond redhead sat there on a tree branch in the cool night air, however Naruto's head snapped to the side as he saw through his shared Rinnegan vision a bright shape blur past one clone's eyes, Naruto dropped from his position and walked over to a tree where he could look out to see what it was and yet still remain hidden if the thing was an enemy. When Naruto looked around the trunk he was kind of confused by what he saw, there standing in front of him and looking right at him was an ethereal girl who looked like she was no older then him. She looked at him and covered her mouth as she giggled and then ran in the opposite direction.

"Wait" called Naruto as he ran after her, the boy knew he could be running straight into a trap but something told him that the ghost girl wanted to show him something, but just in case it was a trap he let his Nodachi peel away into its rose petal form. The blond followed the ethereal girl for about ten minutes before she stopped just outside of a temple and turned to look at him.

"What is going on here?" questioned Naruto.

"_I apologise for the deception young Rinnegan wielder but this is important"_ said the girl in a ghostly voice.

"What's important? And how do you know I wield the Rinnegan?" questioned Naruto.

"_Within these walls there is a scroll that only you can have young one it pertains to the powers granted to you by your eyes which are how I know you wield the Rinnegan"_ said the girl making Naruto hit himself in the head how did he forget he had his Rinnegan active. Naruto walked over to the temple.

"_I can guide you no further than telling you that the scroll is within the basement be careful you are more important then you know"_ said the ghost girl, Naruto walked into the crumbling temple and walked towards the stairs that went downwards. Once he was about halfway down the stairs he created a clone to walk back up and keep an eye on the ghost girl. The real Naruto however continued down the stairs.

"I really hope this isn't going to be one of those temples full of-" said Naruto walking along a corridor only to stop when he felt his foot land on a plate of some sort and he heard a click sound.

"Traps" muttered Naruto before he saw the side panels of the walls slide down.

"Oh great mother of flying fuck" said Naruto he began to run just as senbon began firing repeatedly out of the wall. To make matters worse Naruto stood on yet another plate on the floor which made a panel on the floor about one hundred metres in front of him slide into the left wall revealing a pit full of spikes the tops of which were all coated in blood.

"How the hell did I get stuck in this" groaned Naruto as he ran up to the pit and front flipped over it landing safely on the other side but he had to continue running as the senbon were still firing from the walls.

"Great just fucking great whatever the hell this thing is, it better be bloody worth it" growled Naruto as he ran, he then notice something else down the corridor.

"You have got to be fucking joking" groaned Naruto as he saw a pile of rubble sitting in the middle of the corridor, there was however one saving grace a small hole in the centre of the rubble. Naruto ran as fast as he could and about two metres before the wall of rubble he dived through the hole with very little clearance between the hole and him.

"Just my fucking luck" growled Naruto as he landed in a pool of water a very deep pool of water. As Naruto looked down he saw a glowing red eye deep down below him.

"_This is getting fucking ridiculous"_ thought Naruto as several tentacles shot from the glowing red eye towards him.

"_Fuck this shit"_ growled Naruto in his mind before reaching up and ripping the Kubikiribocho from its sheath. The tentacles got closer and closer to Naruto

"_**Kuro Son Jutsu Kaze Toge Suraisu (Black Thron Art Wind Thorn Slice)**__"_ though Naruto as he forced wind chakra into his new blade then swung it viciously towards the tentacles and the glowing red eye, despite the added resistance of the water the blade sliced through the water before a large blade of wind chakra flew from his blade towards the approaching tentacles which were sliced in half from the wave which continued on its way until it hit the red eyed creature which let out a high pitched scream. Naruto swam to the surface and clambered out of the pool.

* * *

><p><strong>#Next Morning at the campsite#<strong>

The sun had just risen enough to wake the four sleeping ninja all of whom got out of their tents.

"What's going on where's Naruto?" asked Kakashi as he spotted the lack of the blond redhead.

"Yeah where is Naruto?" asked Sayuri looking around the little clearing they had called home last night.

"Didn't he wake you for you take your shift Kakashi?" asked Gaia also looking for her fiancé it wasn't like Naruto to wander off when on a mission.

"No" muttered Kakashi looking around trying very hard to find the blond he knew exactly what would happen if he lost Kurenai and Anko's child and it wouldn't be pretty for him.

"NARUTO" yelled Gaia hoping he would call back.

"It's alright I'm here" said Naruto walking into the clearing everyone turned to him and were all shocked to see his current appearance. Naruto was soaked to the bone all his clothing clung to him and his hair was not spikey like normal it was down and covering his eyes. They could all tell he was not pleased.

"DON'T ASK" growled Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuro Son Jutsu Kaze Toge Suraisu (Black Thron Art Wind Thorn Slice) – A rank – Close to mid-Range – User coats their blade in Futon and then slashes sending shockwaves from the blade<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alright another chapter done<strong>

**this is the first of my own Arks (This ark it's almost insulting to call it an ark as it will only be 3 chapters min maybe 4) i plan to have this ark and another Original Ish (basic idea from another fic) ark before the chunin exams**

**the scroll will come up again and will explain a few things about the rinnegan in this story**

**Sorry if you all find the last bit not funny in the slightest i just thought it would be kind of funny**

**there is a link on my profile page for my Deviantart page with a few sketches of this story's Naruto (Just so you all know) **

**that's about it for this chapter so Untill next chapter**

**Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

**SNake Out**


	14. Bandit Extermination Ark II

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Naruto, Sayuri, Gaia, Haku and Kakashi were all hidden in trees around the camp of bandits. The bandits were apparently smarter than average bandits as they were in a camp with walls of wood ten feet tall around the entire camp and they were in the middle of an open field with the closest cover being the trees the five Konoha nin were currently hiding within however spattered around the camp in other trees were six Naruto clones all with Rinnegan active so the Konoha nin could formulate a plan of attack.<p>

"Alright Naruto what's the situation?" asked Kakashi.

"There's seven buildings about sixty to sixty five bandits spread throughout the base fifteen around the building in the south east corner furthest away from any gate my guess is that's where the kidnapped girls are, another twenty around the large building in the middle of the camp my guess is a dining room, and then there's two guards at each gate and a few scattered in each building with at least one chakra signature in each building" said Naruto.

"Alright well given the real reason I keep getting these C-ranks for you guys is so each of you have your first kill under your belt and can move on, Sayuri, Gaia you two need to head into the buildings with the fewest chakra signatures so if worst comes to worst you won't freeze in the middle of a battle for your life, Haku you need to get over your thing of not killing and get into the mindset of you kill if you have to because the world is harsh and it is a kill or be killed world out there and Naruto-" said Kakashi interrupted by Naruto.

"I will handle the ones around the dining area I have already had my first kill and it was long before the wave mission" said Naruto.

"When was it?" asked Haku.

"I don't really like to talk about it" said Naruto looking down clenching his fist and gritting his teeth.

"N-Naruto?" questioned Sayuri. Naruto looked up to see the worried faces of his two teammates, his fiancé and his sensei.

"Sorry it's just I hate talking about my first kill it's a depressing subject for me" said Naruto.

"Why?" asked Haku.

"*sigh* because I have never talked with anyone about it. I have never really come to grip with what I did that day" said Naruto looking away.

"Naruto" said Gaia sternly drawing his attention to her.

"Tell us now it may give you some peace" said Gaia, Naruto once again sighed.

"Alright it all began a few days after I got kicked out of the orphanage" said Naruto the others all shared a look not liking this already

* * *

><p><strong>#Flashback#<strong>

We find a five year old Naruto walking the bare streets of Konohagakure trying to find something to eat. Naruto ducked into an alleyway next to a restaurant hoping to find some food in the trash can that was still edible.

Once down the alley Naruto pulled the lid of the aluminium trash can and began digging for food. Unfortunately what the blond redhead didn't know was a group of drunk recently promoted chunin saw him go into the alleyway and in their drunken minds decided to end his existence.

While Naruto was scrounging around in the bin he didn't hear the drunken chunins approach him until it was too late.

One of the chunin grabbed Naruto by the back of the shirt and threw him against the wall. The five year old Naruto stood there terrified as the four drunken chunin stood around him cutting off any and all escape routes.

"Well, well *Hic* well look what we have here boys *Hic* the little daemon thinks he can steal from people" declared one of the chunin.

"Don't h-h-hurt me" said Naruto cowering in fear.

"GRRRRRR *Hic* RRRRR how dare you beg for mercy ya stupid daemon you *Hic* didn't listen when our loved ones begged *Hic* for mercy" growled one of the chunin.

"What you s-s-s-s-saying?" questioned Naruto not sure what the chunin were talking about.

"GRRRRR FUCKING DIE" yelled one of the chunin throwing a kunai at Naruto, luckily for Naruto the chunin's drunken mind effected his aim enough that the kunai hit the wall just above Naruto's head and by pure instincts alone when the kunai fell in front of Naruto he snatched it out of the air and held it in a defensive manner shaking the whole time.

"Oh Hehehe *Hic* the daemon thinks he's tough" snickered the drunken chunins. When they said this something within Naruto snapped and his sclera went pitch black and his irises turned blood red. Naruto ran forwards and stabbed one of the chunin through the heart, the other three stopped laughing at him and were charging at the boy as the body hit the ground Naruto spun as the men drew near and sliced through one man's throat making him gurgle on his blood as he fell to the ground. Naruto dropped to the ground as one man swung a kunai in an ark just where Naruto's neck would have been. Naruto then lunged from the ground stabbing his kunai into the man's throat killing him and with the momentum both the man and the young blond fell to the ground. The last man in his drunken state still charged at the blond. Naruto then spun around and pegged the Kunai in his hand at the last chunin's leg hitting the man in the shin causing him to stumble and fall forwards. Naruto stood up from over the third body and stalked over to the last man with a sinister grin on his face.

"M-monster" declared the scared chunin backing away from Naruto.

"**Oh a M-monster now am I make up your mind am I a daemon or a M-monster"** snickered Naruto in a double tone. The blond stalked closer to the downed chunin who was crawling backwards.

"**Oh you're no fun anymore I thought you were going to kill me, *Sigh* oh well"** said Naruto before the chunin could do anything else Naruto jumped from his position and slammed both of his feet down on the last chunin's skull putting all of his weight into Naruto crushed the man's skill letting his brains, blood and skull fragments spill out onto the pavement.

Naruto stood there laughing covered in blood full on hysterical guffaws, the blond then dropped to the ground and his eyes returned to normal.

"W-W-W-What?" questioned Naruto looking around. He saw himself covered in blood and saw the chunins all lying there in ever growing pools of their own blood the blond suddenly felt very sick.

* * *

><p><strong>#Flashback End#<strong>

"I ran out of that alleyway as fast as I could and never looked back, that was the day of my first kill and the first day I used my vampire blood and awoke to the monster I truly a-" said Naruto only to be slapped in the face by Gaia who had a few tears rolling down her face.

"Don't, Don't you fucking dare call yourself a monster Naru-kun don't even think it you're not a monster" said a teary eyed Gaia sobbing into Naruto's chest.

"You're not a monster you're a hero you save those beasts in that fucking hell hole everyday by holding back the Kyubi and you saved me from becoming a monster" sobbed Gaia shocking Naruto, who put his arms around his fiancé before kissing her cheek.

"Sorry Gaia-chan" muttered Naruto.

"Ahem you two enough of the mushy stuff we have a job to do" said Kakashi making the two Jinchuriki separate.

"Alright you all know what you need to do?" questioned Kakashi making sure his team knew what they needed to do. They all nodded and took off towards the general area where they knew his clones were leaving Naruto where he was.

"_Sabaku tenshi (Desert Angel) in position"_ came the voice of Gaia through the head sets they all wore to communicate. All five could almost hear the blush on Gaia's face as it was Naruto who came up with all of the names.

"_Aisu joo (Ice Queen) ready to go"_ said Haku, Naruto was smirking to himself as he could see through his Rinnegan's share vision that the girl was blushing.

"_Kasai purinsesu (Fire Princess) awaiting the signal to begin"_ declared Sayuri, Naruto felt proud of himself being able to make all three of his female teammates blush with just a name.

"_Sukeakuro (Scarecrow) ready. Kami I hate you sometimes Naruto"_ was Kakashi's response.

"_Kyuketsuki Kitsune (Vampire Fox), ready and waiting, your call Sakeakuro"_ said Naruto

"_Sabaku tenshi, Aisu joo, Kasai purinsesu you three go in first you have minute to get in and into one of the buildings and kill the people inside because once Kyuketsuki Kitsune and I go in they will wake up and they will attack you"_ said Kakashi.

"_Right"_ said all of the girls.

"_Alright then on my mark, now"_ said Kakashi the three girls jumped away from the Naruto clones and into the camp.

* * *

><p><strong>#With Haku#<strong>

Haku ran through the field and scaled the camp's walls within a few seconds and with stealth that would put ANBU to shame she slipped inside one of the buildings to find three bandits asleep inside. The ice wielding Kunoichi took a deep breath to steel her nerves.

"Alright I can do this" muttered Haku quietly walking over to the first bandit and pulled out a kunai holding it just above his throat.

"_He killed, kidnapped and raped he doesn't deserve to live, but he's a human being can I really just end him? Yes I must Naruto-kun and Kakashi-sensei will be busting in any moment now and if any of these guys are still awake I'm dead and Tou-san's sacrifice is for naught"_ thought Haku having a debate within herself. Once she steeled her resolve she slit the bandit's throat and watched as the blood flowed from the wound staining the white sheets under him. Haku felt sick sure she had killed before but only by accident and blacked out shortly their after.

"I have to get the other two quickly" muttered Haku holding the contents of her stomach down. She quickly moved to the next bed and repeated the process and slit the man's throat. Having more trouble than before holding her food down she quickly walked over to the last guy and just as she went to slit his throat a large explosion went off outside jolting the man awake, Haku's kunai sliced into the man's throat and killed him blood splattering all over the place. Haku stood up and began walking towards the door to the building. However the second she looked down Haku saw her blood soaked hands, immediately she began shaking and dropped her kunai and with it the contents of her stomach decided they didn't wish to stay there and Haku threw up.

* * *

><p><strong>#With Sayuri Moments Earlier#<strong>

Sayuri like Haku crossed the distance from the forest to the camp within seconds and slipped into a building to find only two bandits within the walls. Walking over to one she was shaking as she held a kunai out.

"_I knew this day would come I have to get over this, this man is a sleaze bag he deserves it, but it's still a human life. NO he lost his right to call himself human when he became a bandit"_ thought Sayuri to herself trembling as she lowered the blade to the man's throat. In one swift motion she had slit the bandit's throat was his blood was pouring out of the open wound, just before the feeling of grief overcame her and she lost her lunch she heard a voice.

"Hey who the hell are you? What are you doing here?" questioned the voice from behind her, on instincts alone Sayuri twisted around and pegged her held kunai hitting the bandit right between the eyes. Sayuri looked down at her blood covered hands and began having flashbacks of the night of her clan's massacre she stood there frozen in fear not even noticing the explosions, screaming winds and dust clouds outside.

* * *

><p><strong>#With Gaia Moments Earlier#<strong>

Gaia leapt from her perch on a tree branch and ran as fast as she could with the gourd of sand on her back, she made it to the walls of the bandit camp in under ten seconds, slower than her teammates but fast enough to have slipped past any guards looking out. Gaia then scaled the fence using her sand as a platform beneath her feet and walked into the nearest building, only to find one person in it, they were sitting at a desk reading a scroll. Gaia took in the man's appearance and immediately a Bingo Book profile came to the forefront of her mind and the slashed headband the man wore around his neck did little to dismiss the idea of who he was.

"You" growled Gaia letting the sand come forth from her gourd. The man looked up from his scroll and noted the girl standing before him.

"Ah so Konoha finally tracked me down, but they only sent a little girl after me I'm insulted" said the man standing up and walking out from behind his desk.

"No Konoha was sent a mission to eliminate a bandit camp and you can't be the Shinobi Your profile says even with what you stole from Konoha given you don't have a chakra level above that of a common bandit otherwise my teammate would have sensed you" said Gaia with a grin hoping to get under the man's skin. It worked.

"GRRRR YOU DARE UNDERSTIMATE ME GIRL FINE YOU WILL DIE" roared the man reaching for a weapon on his belt.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright Chapter over<strong>

**Naruto's first kills and first use of vamperism in case you hadn't gathered from other chapters Vampire Naruto is Sadistic Naruto**

**Alright now other business as nothing much else happened this chapter, i am going back to school next week so expect updates to be slower so yeah there's that**

**Now the first person to correctly identify the person Gaia is up against before next chapter gets to come up with an ark for this story so get guessing i will only accept one guess per person even if they give a second guess that's right (I hope i didn't make the person to obvious nor to difficult to guess)**

**That's all folks**

**Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

**SNake OUT**


	15. Bandit Extermination Ark III

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Kakashi knelt next to a Naruto clone it had been a minute since he had sent his three female genin now it was Naruto and his turn. Kakashi turned to the clone.<p>

"Time to go" said Kakashi before punching the clone making it disperse.

* * *

><p><strong>#With Naruto#<strong>

Naruto knelt on a tree branch some distance away from Kakashi's position, he just heard Kakashi tell his clone it was his turn then when Kakashi punched the clone he got a flush of memories of the clone running to the position it was sitting in.

"What the hell I get the clones memories?" muttered Naruto to himself, before he jumped from the tree towards the bandit camp.

* * *

><p><strong>#With Kakashi#<strong>

Kakashi ran across the field between the forest and the bandit camp when he got to the outside wall he pulled out a pair of kunai and attached an explosive note to each his and Naruto job was to keep the bandits away from Sayuri, Gaia and Haku while they all took their first kill or in Haku's case first conscious kill. Kakashi then leapt up way above the height of the fence and located the building with roughly twenty of the bandits around it and he lobbed his two explosive Kunai at two people of two clusters of five.

The two weapons sailed through the air and were embedded into the two of the bandit's necks and before any of the eight of the bandits around them could say a word the two kunai blades exploded engulfing all ten bandits, the original targets included, within a fireball.

"What the hell was that?" questioned a bandit who didn't see what went down only run around the corner of the now destroyed building to come face to face with scattered and bloody limbs, smoking craters and a Konoha ninja, one he recognised for the bounty on his head.

"Hehehe Kakashi of the Sharingan what luck you have quite the bounty why don't you come here we promise to make your death painless" said the thug believing they had Kakashi out gunned.

"Hmm very tempting but I'll have to pass" said Kakashi in a happy go lucky tone with an eye smile before pulling out another kunai to deflect a badly damaged katana swinging down on him.

"Pity your death will be painful then" said the bandit as four others came up behind the man with their own weapons drawn.

"Hehehehe you're so dead now Kakashi" said the apparent leader. Kakashi just eye smiled before going through a series of hand signs.

"**Katon** **Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Style great Fireball jutsu)**" called Kakashi as he spewed forth a gigantic ball of fire towards the five men, who upon seeing the flaming ball tried to move out of its pathway. All five men got hit, one was incinerated within a second leaving no body no nothing just ashes, another two were burnt to a crisp but not to the point only ashes remained, the last two men had an arm and a leg burnt beyond recognition however they were still alive if only barely. Kakashi deciding to be merciful slit the two men's throats before another five men came around the corner.

"What the he-" said one of the men only to be silenced by a kunai to the throat. The four remaining bandits were to shocked to notice Kakashi slipped away before the body even hit the ground

"Who's there?" questioned one of the bandits looking around the four bandits then backed up to defend each other's blind spots.

"Up here" yelled Kakashi leaping from the roof next to the bandits, pulling a Naruto he had a pair of kunai in his hands and dropped down impaling two of the bandits, just as the two remaining bandits were about to attack Kakashi he used a Kawarimi with one of the already dead bandits leaving the two remaining bandits impaling a corpse the two bandits looked around desperately looking for any sign of Kakashi in the next instant one of the bandits dropped to the ground with a clean slice across his throat.

"And then there was one" came the disembodied voice of Kakashi.

"Fucker I'll get you for that" growled out the last remaining bandit looking around for Kakashi. Suddenly there was the sound of thousands of birds chirping coming from behind the bandit, he turned around and all of the colour left his face.

"I doubt that" said Kakashi as he bolted forwards. The bandit had no time to react as Kakashi threw his hand through his chest.

"**Raikiri**" yelled Kakashi as his hand pierced the bandit's chest his hand crackling with lighting.

Kakashi pushed the bloody body off his hand just as he heard an explosion and saw out of the corner of his eye a tendril of sand.

"That can't be good" muttered Kakashi taking off towards the sand tendril.

* * *

><p><strong>#With Naruto Moments Earlier#<strong>

Kakashi had just given Naruto the signal to launch his attack, and Naruto had just discovered the memory feedback of the **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**. Naruto leapt from his perch upon the trees down into the large clearing that bandit's called home, running across the field the petals of his Kaosu togefalling away from the blade and then began floating around him creating a shield when Naruto reached the wall of the camp he heard two explosions from within the camp itself.

"Well looks like Kakashi-sensei is going explosive" muttered Naruto pulling Kubikiribocho off of his back and leaping up, Naruto could still feel a large number of chakra presences by the large building he guessed was the dining room. While in the air Naruto funnelled a large amount of Futon chakra into his blade.

"**Kuro Son Jutsu Kaze Toge Suraisu (Black Thron Art Wind Thorn Slice)**" called Naruto swinging his massive blade in three wide arks sending out three waves of Futon chakra that flew towards the bandits around the large building the arks of wind bisected one bandit with each one while removing three arms and two legs from separate bandits leaving twelve bandits capable of fighting, as Naruto landed three bandits attempted to slice Naruto into bits only to hit the boy's barrier of rose petals.

"What the?" questioned one of the bandits, all of the bandits lost some of their confidence when Naruto's face split into a borderline insane grin.

"**Hanabira** **Saikuron (Petal Cyclone)**" called Naruto, the black and red petals around Naruto kicked up into a violent cyclone slicing the attacking bandits to bits leaving nine bandits left around Naruto. the bandits began to step back as Naruto's head snapped up to reveal his icy blue eyes now had black sclera around them. Naruto's Nodachi reformed itself complete with blood soaking the blade, Naruto grabbled the blade and was about to lick the blood on the blade.

"_No you don't" _came a voice from inside Naruto's mind.

"_**Aw come on you know you wanna let me have control**_**"** replied the vampiric form of Naruto.

"_No I don't"_ roared Naruto in his mind forcing the darkness within him down and regaining full control of his action.

"_**You will submit to me yet kid"**_ growled the receding dark representation of Naruto. The black drained from his sclera leaving his brilliant blue eyes.

"No I won't you monster" whispered Naruto clutching his two blades even tighter as the bandits looked to be regaining some confidence.

"Rush 'im" yelled one of the bandits charging at Naruto causing the rest to follow his actions

"Well no time like the present to test out the jutsu I learnt from that scroll" said Naruto throwing both of his blades up into the air activating his Rinnegan.

"**Shinra Tensei**" called Naruto throwing his hands out to the side sending all of the bandits flying backwards as if hit by and unseen force, as the nine bandits sprawled out on the ground Naruto caught both his weapons and dashed forwards towards the largest group of four bandits and before they could even get up Naruto slit their throats. That left only five bandits left all of whom got up and ran at Naruto, as they charged reclassly at the boy Naruto threw his Nodachi up into the air where if fell apart into rose petals again. As the bandits ran closer Naruto flooded his remaining blade with Suiton chakra. When the bandits got within striking distance Naruto swung the huge butcher knife in a wide ark.

"**Kuro Son Jutsu Mizu Ne Makikomu (Black Thron Art Water Roots Entangle)**" called Naruto expelling the water from his blade sending it around the remaining bandits tangling them in what looked like roots of water tying them in a circle.

"Oi let us go you stupid brat and we might let you live" ordered on the bandits. The bandits then watched in wonder as the petals that were formally Naruto's Nodachi flew down and reformed the Nodachi.

"I don't think so" said Naruto taking a step forwards as he channelled Raiton Chakra into both of his blades making them burst into a storm of sparks.

"W-what are you gonna do to us?" asked one of the bandits.

"A lot and it's all going to be shocking" said Naruto before he dashed forwards with both of his sparking blades running just above the ground, the blond then knocked all of the bandits into the air the Raiton chakra flowing from his blades into the bandits.

"**Kuro Son Jutsu Inazuma Hanabira Sukyattā (Black Thron Art Lightning Petals Scatter)**" called Naruto as the bandits flew up into the air all of the bodies spasming in the air and a small orb of lighting formed between them and then blew up knocking all of the bodies away where they fell to the ground still spasming with the electricity traveling through their bodies. Naruto then heard an explosion and saw a sand tendril off in the distance.

"Gaia-chan" muttered Naruto taking off at his top speed.

* * *

><p><strong>#With Gaia#<strong>

Aoi Rokusho the man Gaia had found within the building she had entered had just thrown an explosive note kunai at her blowing up the entrance of the building, Gaia now stood outside staring down the leaf traitor who now held the Raijin no ken active standing in the crumbling building

"Gaia-chan" called Naruto as he landed just off to the side.

"I've got this Naru-kun don't worry" said Gaia looking over to her fiancé with a smile. Naruto wasn't sure but trusted Gaia's judgement

"Oh lookie what we have here you're boyfriend red?" asked Aoi walking out of the building with the sword that he believed made him invincible.

"And if he is?" asked Gaia.

"Then you've just revealed your weakness" said Aoi lunging at Naruto, only to be stopped by a wall of sand.

"I am your opponent don't you dare go after Naruto-kun" growled Gaia, willing a sand tendril after Aoi only for the man to cut it cleanly with the Raijin.

"Naruto, Gaia" said Kakashi appearing on the scene, he was about to jump into help Gaia only for Naruto to hold up an arm stopping the man.

"She's got this" said Naruto trying to convince himself just as much as Kakashi. Kakashi looked worriedly from his blond student to his redheaded student, and after a few seconds he relented and took a step back.

Gaia stood with a dozen sand tendrils flowing around her Aoi stood ten metres away with a cocky smirk on his face. Gaia glared at the man and slowly brought her hands up into a tiger hand sign, the sand tendrils shot forwards towards the jonin slicing at the sand with the Raijin's two foot blade of lighting. While the man was pre occupied with the continuous flow of sand tendrils, Gaia in a remarkable show of speed ran up and grabbed Aoi by the Raijin wielding wrist and jump kicked the man in the stomach knocking the Vajra like handle of the sword out of his hands and knocking him back. Gaia then rushed forwards once again and engaged the now de-armed swordsman in a Taijutsu match, even with Gaia's lack of an actual Taijutsu style her hits were hard and fast, Aoi despite being marked as a jonin couldn't keep up with the Ichibi Jinchuriki. Gaia flipped backwards kicking Aoi in the chin as she did knocking the man back to the ground where he lay unconscious.

"You did good Gaia-chan but you have to finish it" said Naruto walking up to the girl holding the Raijin's hilt.

"Here this is yours now" said Naruto handing Gaia the weapon, she took the weapon and then looked Naruto in the eyes her eyes full of fear.

"Naru-kun I-I don't want to do it please you have to do it" said Gaia.

"No Gaia I can't do this for you, you have to kill him I know you don't want to but you have to, better to do it now and get it over with then in the middle of a battle and freeze up and get killed" said Naruto holding Gaia's hands in his own, she looked up at him in fear.

"No matter what Gaia I will not think any different of you for this" said Naruto as he pulled away from Gaia who was looking down. She turned to the unconscious body of Aoi and took a deep breath.

"I can do this" muttered Gaia to herself taking a step closer to the body pulling out the Raijin and pushing her chakra into it making a six foot blade of lighting explode out of the hilt, Gaia was shocked for a moment before she walked closer to the body hesitating as she drew closer. She took one look back at Naruto who gave her a small sad smile and nodded. Gaia took one last deep breath to steel her nerves before she then swung the blade slicing the man's head clean off, the blood splattered everywhere.

When Gaia felt the scarlet liquid touch her cheek she dropped the Raijin and then dropped to her knees.

Naruto who stood watching the whole scene quickly created some shadow clones to comfort Sayuri and Haku while the rest searched the camp with Kakashi Naruto himself then walked forwards and placed his hand on his fiancé's shoulder.

When Gaia felt a hand on her shoulder she knew it was Naruto, she then turned around and buried herself in his chest as she cried her eyes out. Elsewhere in the camp Sayuri and Haku did the same thing with clones of Naruto when the clones found them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hanabira Saikuron (Petal Cyclone) – C-rank – Short Range – petals form a cyclone around the user protecting them from most strikes while also with more chakra pushed into the technique the cyclone expands and slices the opposition heavily<strong>

**Kuro Son Jutsu Mizu Ne Makikomu (Black Thron Art Water Roots Entangle) – A rank – Close Range/supplementary – User coats their blade in Suiton Chakra then swings the blade in a wide ark that once it hits the opponent the Suiton chakra flows from the blade to entangle the opponent**

**Kuro Son Jutsu Inazuma Hanabira Sukyattā (Black Thron Art Lightning Petals Scatter) – A rank – Close Range – User coats their blade in Raton chakra then slashes at the opponent upwards and lighting flows from the blade into the opponent and then scatters**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter done Yay<strong>

**Alright we have the first evidence of this split personality Naruto spoke of in the beginning of this Ark i will go into more detail later**

**Gaia's first kill and the aftermath of such, She will be keeping the Raijin by the way**

**No one will say that Kakashi using Rakiri is overkill he was going to use it against an unarmed and paralyzed Zabuza in cannon so shut up**

**i thought i would have Naruto actually learn the Rinnegan techniques from something rather then someone or instinctively knowing every technique and just having them become known to him when he needs them, he only knows Shinra Tensei now but he will learn the rest of the techniques slowly from now**

**Now for the contest thingy from last chapter there were three people who got it right the first didn't have an idea for an ark and said i could give it to the next person the next two were guests (one named as such and another named otherwise) so i have no way to contact the people specifically so in essence no one won (I will do similar things in the future)**

**Alright now next chapter will be a bridging chapter so yeah Poker because reasons**

**I'm going try and update this story as much as possible however from now on i will most likely go chapter by chapter with my other Naruto story so yeah there's that and as has been previously stated im back at school so updates will be slower**

**If anyone wants to get a better picture of what Naruto looks like there are pictures on my deviant art which there is a link to on my profile page**

**Now i believe that's all that i needed to say so**

**Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

**SNake OUT**


	16. Bandit Extermination Ark IV

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Naruto sat outside his shared team home in a more remote part of one of the training grounds up a tree with a scroll in his lap, a scroll pertaining to his new skill.<p>

"Damn it this Shoton sounds fucking ridiculous" muttered Naruto, looking down at the scroll.

* * *

><p><strong>#Flashback#<strong>

Naruto's clone had just comeback from exploring the entirety of the bandit compound and returned with a couple of scrolls, Naruto, the real one, was still comforting the crying Gaia, the Naruto clone gave Naruto the scrolls and dispelled.

After Naruto found his fiancé to be asleep he picked her up and with two clones Kakashi and Naruto carried the sleeping Gaia, Sayuri and Haku back into town where they had booked rooms in one of the inns, once there the Naruto and his clones placed the sleeping Kunoichi on.

After making sure the Kunoichi were asleep in bed Naruto began reading through the scrolls. Most of them were little more than pillaged Jutsu scrolls. However there was one scroll that caught Naruto's attention it was a scroll that when rolled up had an Uzumaki spiral and then next to the spiral was a gemstone. Opening the scroll Naruto felt a surge of chakra, and upon reading the scroll he discovered why.

"To whomever is reading this scroll you have just been granted the Shoton thanks to a seal designed by our clan's good friends the Uzumaki clan, the seal has granted you whomever you may be permeant access to our clan's Kekkei Genkai which combines Doton and Raiton in a one to one ratio of chakra to create Shoton, despite the fact that Shoton sounds like a defensive element it is more of an well rounded element having many offensive and defensive jutsu. To begin your Shoton training…"

* * *

><p><strong>#Flashback End#<strong>

Naruto had read the scroll many times over since then and was now beginning on his training for Shoton trying to create a crystal the size of his palm, he had several plans for the crystals once created, one of which was almost an advanced explosive seal of an elemental nature, he was planning to have a seal on the gem that he pushed elemental chakra into and the chakra would essentially taint the gem with that type of elemental nature and hopefully once that process was complete the crystal would be stable enough that it could be carried yet unstable enough that when thrown it would explode releasing all of the elemental chakra in one burst.

Despite his rigorous work on the Shoton he made sure all three of his Kunoichi teammates were within his clones Rinnegan active eyes so he could keep an eye on them while they recovered. Yes they had been cleared of any permanent psychological damage by Ino's father Inoichi he didn't want to risk his teammate's health, be it physical or mental.

"Alright let's try this again" muttered Naruto to himself, placing his hands several inches apart one over the other, the blond then began channelling Raiton chakra to his bottom hand, his left, and then Doton chakra to his top hand, his right while in his mind envisioning a hexagonal prism gemstone between his hands. Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated on the gem he was hoping to create.

"Hey Naru-chan whatcha doing?" asked a familiar voice from beside him surprizing him making him channel a large amount of chakra into his hands, Naruto's eyes snapped open and he turned to his side.

"KAAA-SAAAN" groaned Naruto looking at Anko.

"You interrupted my training" said Naruto with a pout that Anko could not say was anything but cute.

"I'm SOWWY Naru-chan" said Anko in a sing-song voice hugging her son tightly and pulling him into her lap.

"What's with the rock?" asked Anko seeing a semi-transparent blur rock in Naruto's hands. Naruto looked down and saw the gem he was trying to make, he only now noticed the extra weight in his hands having been concentrating on telling his mother off for distracting him.

"I did it yahoo" said Naruto happily.

"Did what Naru-chan?" asked the purple haired snake summoner.

"On my last mission I found a scroll that gave me Shoton and this is the first step to being able to use it in a fight" said Naruto with a smile.

"That's fantastic Naru-chan" said Anko squeezing her adoptive son tight. Naruto despite the tightness of the hug enjoyed the contact with his mother. After a moment Anko let Naruto go she did come here for a specific reason after all.

"Naru-chan I think it's time for some mother son bonding time tonight don't you think?" questioned Anko.

"Poker?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from Anko.

"Don't tell kaa-chan?" asked Naruto once again getting a nod from Anko

"And because you're no longer in the house you'll get a bigger cut this time how's forty five percent sound?" questioned Anko.

"Given I'm getting such a big cut I'd feel bad if I didn't help out getting in on the game how much is the ante starting at?" questioned Naruto.

"Thousand Ryo" said Anko. Naruto nodded.

"Alright I'll put ten grand of my own in tonight" said Naruto, Anko nodded that was about his share of a C-rank mission Anko could handle letting Naruto put that much of his own money in she knew he'd make it back and then some in three hands or less.

"But I do have to say I have three close friends two of whom took their first kill and the last took her first conscious kill less than half a week ago if I leave early tonight do not expect me to come back" said Naruto looking up at his mother who nodded down at him.

"Yes I know, I knew I was probably pushing it coming to you today but I thought with all that's happened you might want some time away from the ninja life for a few hours and maybe you'd like to spend some time with me" said Anko.

"I'm always happy to spend time with you Kaa-san you know that" said Naruto hugging Anko who Naruto knew was trying not to cry, Anko hugged Naruto back.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me" whispered Anko, Naruto smiled to himself as he hugged Anko tighter.

After a moment the mother son duo parted and before Naruto could look at his mother Anko whipped away the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Ibiki's office seven tonight?" asked Naruto getting a nod from Anko.

"Alright Kaa-san I'll see you there" said Naruto, Anko nodded and then shunshined out of there. Naruto took one last look at his crystal before dropping from the tree he was in and he headed back inside his house he had to let his team know.

Once inside he went into the ground floor lounge where Haku was reading a scroll the other two were in their respective rooms both sleeping.

"Haku-chan" said Naruto drawing the ice maiden's attention away from her scroll.

"Naruto-kun what's up?" questioned Haku.

"How are you holding up you know after… last week" said Naruto taking a moment to think how to best describe it without bringing up unpleasant memories

"I'm ok thanks for asking Naruto-kun" said Haku with a small smile to the blond.

"Mostly thanks to you though" said Haku sporting a small ever so slight dusting of pink across her cheeks.

"You think you and the other two can hold up for a few hours without me here tonight?" asked Naruto.

"What you got a hot date?" asked Haku with a grin. Naruto gave a small grin and a role of the eyes.

"Yeah we'll be fine Naruto you need to have some time to yourself and not worry about us for a while anyway, if anyone on our team deserves a rest you do" said Haku smiling at the blond. Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"But seriously what is it a hot date?" asked Haku genuinely curious.

"Unless my mother and some of her friends count then no" said Naruto getting a curious look from Haku.

"My Kaa-san and her work friends have poker games every so often and Kaa-san generally gets me to play for her, I am so lucky when it comes to gambling that it's not funny" said Naruto with a grin.

"Are you now?" questioned Haku, getting a nod from Naruto, a stray thought crossed Haku's mind but she put it aside for the time being.

"Anyway I'll leave a **Kage Bunshin** here and if any of you need me pop it and I'll come running ok?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from Haku.

"Let the other two know please Haku when they wake up at least" said Naruto, Haku nodded.

"Thanks" said Naruto going off to the kitchen, he would make dinner for himself and his team, eat his portion then leave for the T&I department.

* * *

><p><strong>#A Few Hours Later#<strong>

Naruto walked towards the T&I department he had left his home not five minutes prior Gaia had awoken before he left and he quickly explained the situation to her before leaving after creating his **Kage Bunshin**.

"I wonder who's playing tonight?" muttered Naruto to himself as he hopped along the rooves in an effort to avoid all of the glares thrown his way.

"Well I just have to get there to see" muttered Naruto doubling his pace becoming a blur to regular civilians if they were to see him.

Naruto arrived outside of the T&I building and walked inside. Having spent a good portion of his childhood either in the very building he was or in the red light district none of the screaming affected him in the slightest he just walked towards his pseudo uncle Ibiki's office.

Once Naruto walked through the doors he saw four other people, all of whom minus one he had won money from in the past, those present in the room were Ibiki the head of the T&I department, his right hand man Inoichi Yamanaka who's clan techniques made him a master interrogator, there was also of course Naruto's Kaa-san, Anko, Ibiki's right hand woman in the form of physical torture and last but not least was Genma Shiranui while the man himself the man was a member of Anko and Ibiki's genin class and a drinking buddy none the less.

"And like that I feel my wallet getting lighter" muttered Ibiki as he spotted Naruto walk into his office.

"Well are we going to play or are you going to scamper away with your tails between your legs?" asked Naruto. The three men growled at the young blond while Anko smiled a devious smile.

"Sit down Yuhi" growled Ibiki, Naruto smirked as he took his seat, followed by the other three people. And so it began.

* * *

><p><strong>#Several hours later#<strong>

The sun had well and truly disappeared from Konoha's skyline and the moon was well and truly up and sitting around the table in Ibiki's office was the four men playing poker, Naruto had by far the largest pile of chips next to him and in his hand was the ace of spades and the king of spades, and luck once again appeared to be on his side as on the board was the jack and ten of spades.

"Check" said Naruto as the turn decision came around to him. It next went to Ibiki.

"Na I fold" muttered the big man, it next went to Genma skipping over Inoichi who had already folded.

"Raise ten large" said the man pushing his chips into the middle leaving him with very little in terms of chips left.

"I'll call that" said Naruto pushing his own chips in. Ibiki who was the dealer turned the next card revealing it to be the queen of spades. Genma was having a really hard time trying to school his features.

"Check" said Naruto knowing full well what was coming next.

"All in" said Genma pushing his remaining chips into the middle. Naruto's lips twitched into a smirk as he mirrored the tokubetsu jonin's actions.

"Alright boys let's see those cards" said Ibiki. Inoichi was leaning back watching the game with mild interest with a bottle of Sake in his hands.0

"Straight flush" said Genma with a huge grin looking down at the nine and eight of clubs in front of him on the table.

"Only two cards can beat that" said Genma looking at the blond who wore a grin.

"You have those two don't you" muttered Genma cursing his luck he was up against Naruto the luckiest gambler in the village. Naruto said nothing but flipped his two cards revealing to Ibiki, Inoichi and Genma the king and ace he held. Genma's head fell against the table as Naruto slid all of the chips back to him.

"You two up for more or are you gonna call it a night?" asked Naruto, both members of the T&I department shook their heads they had both lost enough to Naruto.

"Alright I'll take my leave then" said Naruto getting up and heading to the door.

"I'll bring your cut by tomorrow Naruto" said Anko grinning at her son. Naruto nodded and left the room and quickly exited the building and began his walk home. It was a quiet night but a beautiful night none the less, the stars shone brightly as he wandered home. It did occur to Naruto that he could just Shunshin home but that would waste a perfectly good night time walk.

* * *

><p><strong>#Several Minutes Later#<strong>

Naruto arrived at his compound and saw no lights on in the house, he quickly and quietly made his way inside and up to his and Gaia's room hoping not to wake his teammates, only for him to open his bedroom door and come upon one of the cutest sights he had ever seen, all three of his female teammates were curled up in the bed together with looks of contempt on their faces. Naruto deciding not to wake them or ruin the moment grabbed his sleep ware. The couch wasn't the worst place he could end up sleeping.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright People another chapter down and out<strong>

**Now Naruto getting the Shoton is the only random power up he'll be getting for a while (I make no promises later down the line but i don't plan for any more).**

**People who are telling me to make this pairing or that pairing happen, i'm trying to actually weave a believable relationship (I hope, Having no experience on romantic relationships is a handicap) so i will not rush the pairings.**

**i thought i would have a little fun with this chapter and at the same time have some subtle (I think/hope) character development.**

**we haven't seen much about Naruto's relationship with his parents so i felt the need to address it a little bit hear too.**

**Now next chapter will once again begin a new ark one i hope will be liked by most people it is another Original (Ish) ark**

**Well that's all folks**

**Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

**SNake Out**


	17. Land Of Iron I

**I Don't Own Naruto**

**Also important note at the end of the chapter please read**

* * *

><p>Team 7 stood once again inside the Hokage's office. It had been two weeks since they finished their last C-rank mission, one week off, and then a week of D-ranks to get back to their proper selves.<p>

"Alright you five I have a mission for you today actually it's two missions" said Hiruzen looking over his desk at by far his favourite genin team of the graduating year. Naruto stood at the front his two large swords crossed over in their sheaths on his back, Gaia stood to Naruto's left the gourd containing her sand sitting on her back ready to spring forth at any moment to protect them all, and her new weapon the Raijin attached to her belt by the hilt, to Naruto's right was Sasuke of course Sarutobi knew that she was really a girl under a henge but never commented on it as the consequences of the last Uchiha being a girl are ones that Hiruzen wouldn't even wish on his worst enemies, next to Sayuri was Haku, the girl since returning from the Bandit camp desired a change of wardrobe she now wore a light blue shirt with a snow flake on the back, a pair of dark blue pants, a pair of black Shinobi sandals and a pair of black arm warmers.

"What are the missions Hokage-sama?" asked Kakashi.

"Well the first one is one of our village's blacksmiths made an order for a large supply of chakra metal from the Land Of Iron and you five are going to pick it up" said Hiruzen getting a nod from the team as he handed over the mission scroll.

"The second mission however is less organised, in the Land Of Iron a tournament is soon to be held the winner wins a huge supply of chakra metal and some rare scrolls both of which would benefit the village greatly however I would send chunin for the mission however the tournament apparently is baring any chunin or above ninja from participating as it's more a tournament for samurai I'm also guessing so they don't have too much damage to any infrastructure, so I'm sending you lot Konoha's most promising genin team to compete for us" said Hiruzen. Once again getting a nod from those present Hiruzen lobbed the scroll to Kakashi who caught if and gave it a quick once over before turning to his team.

"North gate pack for a month" said Kakashi then disappearing in a leaf shunshin to pack his own things.

The four genin of the team all disappeared in their own variations of the Shunshin, Naruto in rose petals, 'Sasuke' in fire, Gaia in sand, and Haku in snow.

* * *

><p><strong>#Northern Gates An Hour Later#<strong>

For once when the genin arrived at the gate Kakashi was already there. Simultaneously all four genin flared their chakra trying to break the illusion.

"Come on guys I'm not that bad am I?" asked Kakashi, 'Sasuke' and Naruto both activated their dojutsu.

"No that's Kakashi-sensei's chakra signal" muttered Naruto.

"Impossible someone must have worked out a way to fool our eyes" said 'Sasuke'.

"Alright you guys seriously enough I'm me here on time because there is limited time to get to the Land Of Iron" said Kakashi, the four genin nodded before departing.

* * *

><p><strong>#Two Days Later#<strong>

Traveling at their top speeds the team made it to their destination in the Land Of Iron in two days. Nothing major happened on the way, about thirty kilometres from Konoha Sayuri had dropped her **Henge**, a few kilometres away from the town there was a small bandit camp of about seven bandits that were all slaughtered by the genin with minimal remorse, the next day after they crossed the border into the Land Of Iron and a few hours later the team encountered a pack of wolves which were little more than a bother to the ninja.

The five Konoha Ninja were walking through the town looking for an Inn to book into and looking for where to register for this tournament, however before they could get much further Naruto noticed two people he had seen years ago they looked different but it was defiantly.

"Yugito-chan Mabui-nee-chan" yelled Naruto towards the two women both of them turned when they heard their names but didn't believe who they saw.

"N-Naruto?" called the darker skinned silver haired woman looking at the young blond boy running up to them.

"Hey you two" said Naruto as he got up right in front of them, before anything else could be said, Naruto was seized in a bone crushing hug courtesy of pale skinned blond woman.

"Naruto it's great to see you" said the woman squeezing Naruto laughing at the same time.

"Yugito-chan … need … air" spluttered Naruto, Yugito then looked at Naruto and realised her mistake and let the vampire Rinnegan wielder go.

"Naruto-kun how have you been?" asked Mabui smiling at her young blond friend

"I've been good Mabui-nee-chan" said Naruto grinning a huge grin.

"Naruto you really shouldn't go running off like that even if you know these two" said Kakashi walking up with the rest of the Konoha team.

"Yugito-chan, Mabui-nee-chan this is my team, Gaia-chan, Sayuri-chan, Haku-chan and my sensei Kakashi, Guys these two are two of my friends from Kumo" said Naruto with a smile introducing the two groups, Kakashi despite his calm looking façade he was analysing the situation.

"So what are you doing here Naruto-kun?" asked Mabui. Naruto despite trusting the two woman more than a vast majority of Konoha they were still technically neutral/ enemy nin, Naruto looked back at Kakashi who gave an almost non-noticeable nod, Naruto turned back to the two women.

"We're on a pair of missions collecting some Chakra metal for a Konoha blacksmith and while we're here for a tournament that apparently only genin ninja are allowed to participate in" said Naruto with a smile.

"Oh you're here for the tournament too things just got a whole lot more interesting" said Yugito with a grin.

"You're entering too?" questioned Naruto.

"Yep I am, Mabui isn't though she's just here to make sure I don't get in trouble. Isn't that right Mabui-chan?" questioned Yugito looking over at the silver haired woman.

"Yes Raikage-sama thought it be best that even if Yugito-chan is our best genin that she's not alone on this mission, and given that Bee-sama was out of the village Raikage-sama assigned me this task" said Mabui.

"How is octopops doing?" asked Naruto curious about his friend.

"Bee-sama is doing great" said Mabui.

"What about Samui-chan and Atsui are they doing?" asked Naruto, this caused both Kumo Kunoichi to flinch, Naruto caught the reaction and immediately grew worried.

"What happened?" questioned Naruto quickly.

"Atsui and his team left on their first B-rank mission and never came back, it hit Samui hard, she's been training like nothing else ever since she really hasn't been herself since" said Yugito looking down.

Memories of a blond brother and sister pair flashed through Naruto's mind all three of them running around the streets of a village not his own laughing like the happy children they were.

"How long ago?" asked Naruto.

"About three years ago sorry we didn't let you know" said Yugito, Naruto's head dropped as he thought about his friend and mourned his loss.

"I apologise for cutting this meeting short but we do need to find an Inn to stay in and we need to locate the store that has the Chakra metal we're supposed to pick up" said Kakashi as he began to walk away.

"Wait follow us we know where the inns in this town are" said Mabui, Kakashi hesitated then nodded deciding to follow the two Kunoichi they couldn't be all bad if Naruto trusted them.

It wasn't that long until the Konoha team was checked into an inn the same inn as Yugito and Mabui coincidentally, they had three rooms one for Kakashi, one for Naruto and Gaia and the last for Haku and Sayuri.

After checking in the Konoha nin left in search of the store they needed to find.

* * *

><p><strong>#Half An Hour Later#<strong>

After half an hour of looking for the store the Konoha Shinobi found it as they got close to the store Naruto took a sniff of the air and then growled.

"N-Naruto?" questioned Sayuri, the blond shook his head looking like he almost snapped out of a trance.

"Yeah Yuri-chan?" asked Naruto.

"You just growled" said Sayuri.

"Did I? Questioned Naruto getting a nod from his teammates.

"Uh uoh" said Naruto shrugging his shoulders and opening the door and stepped inside with his teammates behind him.

"Come on old man just sell me the metal these Konoha Ninja obviously aren't coming and besides I can pay for it right now" said a shaggy looking man in front of the counter. The man had shaggy long brown hair and wore a large grey fluffy coat and jeans.

"No sir and you're augment is invalid given Konoha have already paid for the metal and the ninja are right behind you" said the old man behind the counter. The shaggy man turned to face the Konoha ninja revealing his gold eyes and mid to late teen looking face, his eyes immodestly locked with Naruto.

"Grrr Bat" muttered the man.

"What was that mutt?" growled Naruto glaring at the man, his eyes turning blood red.

"What did you call me punk?" questioned the man appearing faster than even Kakashi could track in front of the genin holding Naruto up in the air by his collar. Naruto simply grabbed the man's wrist and twisted it.

"You heard me mutt and don't try to mess with me you may be fine in the sun but, I got armour on and a monster in my gut that will heal anything you can do to me" said Naruto reaching for his nodachi with his free hand.

"Oi you two not inside you want to fight it out do it in the tournament in two days" said the old man behind the counter.

"You taking part runt?" questioned 'mutt'.

"If only to slice your shape shifting ass to pieces" growled Naruto.

"I'll make you fucking eat those words punk" said the man walking out of the store. Once he was gone everyone within the store could feel the tension leaving with him.

"Naruto" said Kakashi trying to attract his male student's attention only for the boy to ignore it in favour of watching the 'mutt' leave.

"Naruto" said Kakashi a little more firmly attracting the blonde's attention the blond turned to Kakashi with a 'WHAT?' look on his face.

"What the hell was that?" asked Kakashi.

"A fucking mutt" growled Naruto.

"No I got that but you're not one to get angry like that unless someone hurts Kurenai, Anko, Gaia, Sayuri or Haku?" questioned Kakashi.

"If I said blood feud would you drop it?" asked Naruto Kakashi shook his head.

"Well I'm not entirely sure myself what got into me but it has to do with what he is" said Naruto.

"What do you mean what he is he's not like you is he?" asked Kakashi.

"No not in any sense, he's a werewolf" said Naruto, shocking all of those present in the shop. Naruto looked at the choked faces of his team.

"What did you really think that there is only People Biju and Vampires in the world?" questioned Naruto getting shaky nods from his team.

"Please almost anything mythical is probably stalking the lands somewhere" said Naruto before turning to the man behind the counter.

"Alright as you already guessed we're the Konoha ninja sent to pick up the chakra metal" said Naruto, the old man behind the counter shook his head before getting back to business nodding he pulled out a scroll and tossed it to the Konoha ninja.

"Good now we only need to find out where to enter this tournament" muttered Naruto.

"You haven't entered?" asked the old man behind the counter getting head shakes from the young genin.

"Oh come with me then you'll need to sign up right away" said the old man walking out from behind the counter leading them out of the store and down the street towards the fortress in the centre of the town.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright for those who only want to read the important note here's the deal i'm as of this week trying to get a weekly chapter update on this story and my other Naruto story so from now on every Tuesday or <strong>**Thursday (Hopefully) there will be either a new chapter of this story or my other one, now this week there will be no more updates as i have updated both today**

**#IMPORTANT NOTE OVER#**

**alright now back to chapter shit**

**Samui is younger the Atsui in this story ok, ok just thought i should clear that up before anything else**

**Also yes Yugito is still a genin**

**i will go into Naruto's past in Kumo at a later date, not this ark but it will be done i promise**

**yes there is a werewolf now, and it was Naruto's vampireic instinct that made him get so pissed at the man**

**no this tournament will not be like the final round of the chunin exams exactly the format will be revealed next chapter**

**that's about it i guess so ...**

**Blarg Blarg McBlarg **

**SNake OUT**


	18. Land Of Iron II

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Naruto stood next to his teammates and Yugito in an arena next to hundreds of other people some with swords others with out, some with headbands of various ninja villages, Naruto looked down at the piece of paper in his hands his with the letter B on it.<p>

"Alright everyone welcome to the Tournament the first round of this tournament shall be Free-For-All battle royal" said the man an announcer. All of the competitors nodded.

"All those A-block, remain on the field the rest of you go back up into the stands" said a man in front them all.

Naruto and his teammates all went up to the stands Naruto noticed the Mutt also came up to the stands, Yugito however stayed on the field.

"Now everyone get at least two metres away from the other competitors and prepare to begin" said the announcer. Naruto saw Yugito move to the far edge of the round arena.

"On the sound of the bell the first round begins" said the announcer. After about five seconds a bell could be heard ringing.

Yugito channelled chakra into her finger nails elongating them and at the same time making them as hard as steel, just in time too as a samurai brought his sword down on the Kumo genin who swung her claws that had chakra channelled into them up and sliced clean through the man's sword cutting it into six small pieces, Yugito then flipped back onto the wall before forcing a C-rank jutsu's worth of chakra to her feet blasting her off the wall and into the samurai slicing at him and about three others in the process.

All around the arena ninja and samurai all clashed with each other the clanging of steel clashing could be heard everywhere as could the occasional jutsu.

Within minutes the numbers of people within the arena floor dropped from hundreds to about thirty.

Yugito stood on one side of the arena with people scattered around the arena floor, she could see about ten samurai, thirteen missing ninja, and about seven official ninja. The Kumo Kunoichi crouched down as she bolted towards the other people in a flourish of grace and speed Yugito slashed her way through one ninja's throat and when she pushed forwards she dove into a handstand and flipped backwards onto a missing nin's shoulders landing with her knees either side of his head, quickly whipping her knees sideways she snapped the man's neck as she dropped to the ground she stood either side of the nin's head, three more nin ran at her, as they got close she spun around slicing all three five times in the chest deep enough that they bleed out within seconds. As the men's bodies dropped Yugito had to swipe at a kunai headed straight for her, the metal knife fell to pieces in front of her.

"Oh the kitty has claws" said the man snidely, it was then that Yugito realised that there were six missing nin, four samurai and one official nin surrounding her.

"Bad idea you lot" said Yugito with a smirk as she dropped to the ground spinning around, the men all went to jump on her only for a tornado of blue and red fire to engulf both Yugito and her competition, incinerating them and burning the ashes to ashes.

As Yugito stood up and looked around she saw that besides her only two more remained one a samurai, judging from the armour, and the other a Suna ninja.

"And then there were three" said the samurai who looked like he had not done any fighting at all, he slowly drew his pristine blade from its sheath, the blade was midnight black and sharper then Futon chakra.

The Suna genin Naruto and Gaia from their positions in the crowd recognised the girl as one of the people whom had terrorised Gaia she was brandishing a kunai.

The three remaining contestants all stood in a large triangle shape waiting for one of the others to make their move. The first to move was the Suna genin she ran towards Yugito, the blond Kumo genin flipped back and kicked the Suna genin in the jaw, making her stumble, Yugito then had to bring her claws up quickly to intercept the samurai's katana, but for the first time in Yugito's life her claws were sliced clean through by the katana, luckily she was rather acrobatic and managed to flip backwards barley missing the downwards slash. The samurai was about to press his advantage only to be knocked back by the Suna genin attacking.

Yugito using the time wisely drew her own blade a Tanto its blade was pitch black with a blue flame like pattern running along the sharpened edge. Yugito got ready to defend once she saw that the samurai had cut clean through the Suna nin's kunai.

"Damn that blade is sharp" muttered Yugito holding her tanto in a reverse grip as the samurai approached.

"Where do you want the slice?" questioned the swordsman cockily. Yugito smirked and ran forwards.

"From your shoulder to your hips" growled Yugito attempting to slash the man, just before she could make contact he jumped back just enough to be out of the Kumo genin's blade's range, the man then with a flourish of his blade attempted to do the same to Yugito but she managed to pull her blade back just far enough to block the samurai's blade.

"Impossible you blade should be in two pieces" said the Samurai as his blade hit Yugito's not slicing clean through.

"Yeah good luck with that" said Yugito with a smirk as she jumped back and her blade was engulfed in blue fire and her eyes changed her left eye now being green, while the right was yellow.

"Let's dance" said Yugito with a smirk as she leapt forwards and once more locked blades with the samurai.

* * *

><p><strong>#Stands#<strong>

'Mutt' was sitting alone away from Naruto and he was watching the match intently working out how to beat either of the two final participants in A-block as he had absolute faith in himself to win his block and the tournament itself, however once he noticed the colour of Yugito's new eyes he let out a growl.

"Great not just a bat but a fucking cat too?" growled the man. The comment caught Naruto's attention, yes Naruto was sitting far away from 'Mutt' but with his advanced hearing he could hear practically anything.

"So Yugito-chan is Nibi's Jinchuriki" muttered Naruto to himself as he watched the two combatants clash.

* * *

><p><strong>#Arena Floor#<strong>

Yugito stood panting as she stared down her opponent who was not doing much better in terms of laboured breath.

"Well Samurai-san I must admit this has been fun" said Yugito with a smile.

"Yes Kunoichi-san I must agree with you" said the samurai a grin plastered on his face.

"I believe it however is time for this fight to end" said the Samurai channelling chakra to his blade just like his master taught him.

"Yes all good things must come to an end I suppose" said Yugito with a sad smile, channelling more chakra to her blade making the blue fire grow larger.

The two fighters stood staring each other down as if waiting for a sign to begin. In the blink of an eye the two launched from their places towards each other. Once within striking range the Samurai brought this blade down on Yugito who using her superior agility sidestepped the attack, then spun her legs around knocking the man off his feet and the katana out of his hands, Yugito then pined the man to the ground and held her Tanto at his throat.

"Yield now or die" said Yugito in a serious voice, the Samurai nodded, to her.

"I yield" said the man.

"WINNER OF A-BLOCK YUGITO NII" yelled the announcer. All of those in the audience gave the woman a clap.

"WAY TO GO YUGITO" yelled Mabui from her position in the stands.

"If Miss Nii could move off of the field we can being B-Block" called the announcer. Yugito nodded and **Shunshined** to the stands next to Mabui.

"Well guys this is me" said Naruto standing up.

"Good luck Naru-kun" said Gaia quickly kissing her fiancé's cheek.

"Knock 'em dead Naruto-kun" said Sayuri giving Naruto a thumbs up.

"I wish you good luck Naruto" said Haku smiling at the blond.

Naruto nodded to his teammates and jumped over the edge of the stands landing in the worst possible starting position right in the dead centre of the arena floor.

"Why did he do that?" asked Haku.

"Oh right you haven't seen his genjutsu" said Gaia with a smirk looking over at the ice wielding Kunoichi who gave her a strange look.

"Come to think of it nether have I, I remember he said one of his hobbies was… what was it 'practicing genjutsu with Kaa-chan' but I have never seen him perform a genjutsu" said Sayuri.

Gaia just smirked and watched as the B-block match started.

* * *

><p><strong>#Arena Floor#<strong>

As soon as the signal to begin went off, Naruto flashed through a long chain of hand signs.

"**Magen Kurimuzon Rutsu Akumu (Demonic Illusion Crimson Roots Nightmare)**"called Naruto too all those on the arena floor Naruto was then wrapped up within spiralling roots in a crimson colour and then sinking into the ground. Once Naruto disappeared from the view of the people on the arena floor the screams started, one by one people started screaming, some of them drew their weapons and killed themselves others were hit by stray weapons from other's throwing weapons at the air in front of them, but the lucky of them just fell straight to the ground unconscious, but the more skilled of the lot dispelled the genjutsu on themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>#Stands#<strong>

'Mutt' was watching the display with boarded etched onto his face.

"Hmpf just like a bloody bat fighting with illusions" muttered 'Mutt' as he looked around the arena.

* * *

><p><strong>#Arena Floor#<strong>

Once all of those effected by the genjutsu were down there was still at least fifty still standing.

"Hmm not enough down" muttered Naruto to himself.

"**Magen Kuro Hanabira Zetsubo (Demonic Illusion Black Petal Despair)**" called Naruto disappearing in a swirl of black petals.

Those people under the effect of the genjutsu all heard a whizzing and sizzling sound, looking around for the source of the sound they all found nothing, however as the sounds grew louder some of them began to look up.

"Oh…" said one of them

"Fuck" said another unknowingly finishing off the other person's sentence.

The ninja or samurai under Naruto's genjutsu looked up and saw falling towards them what could only be described as a silver rain of kunai with explosive tags.

Naruto who still stood in the centre of the arena held up five fingers, and as each second ticked by he put one finger down.

Once Naruto's fingers were all down once again screaming started and all who had been fooled by Naruto's second illusion fell to the ground some of them bleeding others just unconscious.

The bloody ones drew confused looks from all those who could see them but as most of them were the twenty or so remaining competitors they just ignored them for the moment instead glaring at the blond who stood in the centre of the arena floor smirking.

Little did the remaining competitors know the ones that were unconscious were the lucky ones.

"**Let's see what these fuckers are made of" **said Naruto with an insane grin plastered on his face, his head snapped up and his irises were blood red. Naruto drew his Nodachi from its sheath and held it above his head.

"**Arumagedon Hanabira Kogi No Arashi (Armageddon Petal Firestorm)"** called Naruto as his blade erupted in flames and before anyone could blink the blade fell apart into flaming red and black rose petals. The petals flew out and started slicing and burning all of the remaining competitors. Naruto just stood there basking in their screams, that is until there was one man standing and all of the petals could do nothing against him. Naruto sighed angrily at the man.

"**Kaosu toge (Chaos Thorn) Return to me"** called Naruto and the petals followed the blond's command and returned to him and reformed the Nodachi with blood covering the blade.

Naruto held the tip of the blade to his mouth and slid the entire length along his tongue collecting the blood off it and he swallowed it all. All of those watching minus 'Mutt' and Naruto's team were disgusted at his action. Naruto's sclera went from white to pitch black and his insane grin got even more so (If that were even possible at the time).

The final man in the arena stood before Naruto shaking somewhat from the blond's last display but swallowing his built up saliva and steeling his resolve the man stood firm.

"**Ohhh a brave one, well I'll fix that Chiton Chi Misuto (Blood Style Blood Mist)"** called the demonic blond flooding the area with a red mist concealing himself and his opponent. A moment of eerie silence followed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

Broken by a blood curdling scream. And then the mist cleared from the field, as the mist it was clear why the scream was so loud, as Naruto stood with **Kaosu Toge** in one hand and **Kubikiribocho **in the other, the blond was covered in blood and before him lay a pile of meat chunks.

…

…

…

Silence followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Magen Kurimuzon Rutsu Akumu (Demonic Illusion Crimson Roots Nightmare) - C-rank - wide range - User appears to be dragged underground by crimson roots, target then experiences something akin to a nightmare, however the illusion plays on the targets deepest fear combining it with their worst nightmare creating something truly horrifying<strong>

**Magen Kuro Hanabira Zetsubo (Demonic Illusion Black Petal Despair) - A-rank - Wide Range - User appears to disappear in a Black Rose Petal Shunshin, target then hears whizzing and sizzling sound, from above a village size wave of explosive kunai fall (Side note) if enough chakra is put into the technique the genjutsu can become so real that the target's senses are fooled and the brain truly believes the person is dead (Weaker minds fall to the side effect more easily))**

**Arumagedon Hanabira Kogi No Arashi (Armageddon Petal Firestorm) - A-Rank - user channels fire chakra into a specially designed weapon causing it to Ignite the blade then falls apart into petals and moving quickly the petals eviscerate the target(s) and burn them (However skilled bladesmen can still block all of the petals)**

* * *

><p><strong>That's all folks<strong>

**alright right off the bat i'm not sure how the whole gigantic free for all thing worked out let me know alright people**

**ok so we have Yugito kicking ass, a small window into Gaia's past (ish), more of 'Mutt', and some more Naruto brutality Yay**

**I feel i need to clear something up i haven't had any comments on it yet but the eyes thing with Naruto as in cannon when Naruto is possessed by kyubi his eyes go red and here i have his eyes going red when he goes vampire so what's the deal? simple Stilted pupils and turning red (If they're not already) means Kyubi, Red Irises is vampire, red irises and black sclera means full power vampire (No way to tell about who's in control Naruto or his inner vampire except the actions)**

**Well im done**

**Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

**SNake OUT**


	19. Land Of Iron III

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

><p>"W-Winner Naruto Uzumaki" called the announcer.<p>

Naruto from his position on the arena floor disappeared in a swirl of rose petals and appeared next to his teammates. As he appeared he gripped his head and turned to Gaia.

"**G**a**i**a h**el**p" begged Naruto his voice flipping between his normal one and his daemonic voice. Gaia nodded and her sand flew out of her gourd and locked his legs to the ground and his arms to his sides and after that had been done Gaia just hugged Naruto trying to get him to calm down.

"Members of C-Block please join us in the Arena floor" called the announcer.

"You going to be ok?" asked Haku looking towards Naruto and Gaia who both nodded, Haku then disappeared in a swirl of snow.

* * *

><p><strong>#Arena Floor#<strong>

Haku appeared on the arena floor with a fist full of senbon ready to begin.

"Alright begin" called the announcer.

Haku lobbed her senbon at few of the people around her knocking all but one out the last one was hit in the jugular making him fall to the ground a bleed out, Haku would have knocked him out as well but she recognised him from the bingo books he was a missing nin from Taki who was responsible for countless murders and just as many rapes.

"**Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style Great Fireball Jutsu)**" called a voice from near Haku, the ice maiden then had to leap backwards to avoid the fireball shot at her. Haku turned to the perpetrator and found once again a missing nin this time from Ame who was responsible for rape and murder.

"Great I'm stuck in the block with all the rapists" muttered Haku to herself reaching into her weapon pouch and pulling out an ice blue crystal.

"_Alright let's see how well this works"_ though Haku to herself channelling a bit of chakra into the crystal and throwing it at the Ame missing nin.

The crystal landed on the ground in front of the nin he looked down at it.

"What's that supposed to d-" questioned the man only to stop as the crystal exploded encasing the man in ice.

"Well it works" muttered Haku to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>#Flashback#<strong>

Haku sat on the couch in team seven's shared house, it had been two days since Naruto had gone out for the evening, and once again she found herself in the blonde's company.

"So what's up Naruto-kun?" asked Haku looking up at the blonde.

"Well I was wondering if you could give me a hand with something?" questioned Naruto, Haku just nodded at her teammate and friend, before getting up of the couch and following the blond outside.

"So what do you need help with Naruto-kun?" asked Haku.

"You remember that in the bandit camp I found that scroll that gave me Shoton right?" questioned Naruto, Haku nodded.

"Well the first step of training with it was to create these" said Naruto as he reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out a semi-transparent crystal, Haku gave Naruto a confused look still not seeing what he needed her help with.

"Well I have made a lot of them and I have made a seal on them to turn them into something like explosive tags and I have tested the basic elements and seen that they work and am now wondering if advanced natures will work" said Naruto.

"So you would like me to put some **Hyoton** chakra into one?" questioned Haku.

"If you wouldn't mind" said Naruto with a smile, Haku couldn't help but smile.

"Ok sure thing Naruto-kun" said Haku, Naruto grinned a fifty watt grin at the girl, Haku could feel her cheeks heating up at the smile, Naruto handed Haku the crystal, the ice maiden took the crystal and began putting some **Hyoton **chakra into it. As she did the crystal slowly turned ice blue.

When the crystal was no longer Semi-transparent Haku stopped channelling chakra into it.

"That's great Haku-chan" said Naruto with a smile looking at the girl. Haku put on a weak grin before collapsing forwards.

"Haku-chan" said Naruto as he rushed to catch her, the blond just managed to catch her just before she hit the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>#Flashback End# <strong>

Haku smiled at the memory, but got right back on track as she saw a punch coming at her, she grabbed the woman and swung her around, Haku then pulled out a senbon before shoving it in the girl's neck before moving onto another opponent.

Haku after dispatching another twenty or so missing nin, official nin and samurai she was forced to dodge as a kunai came at her, however just as it passed her she caught sight of the explosive note attached to the ring of it, thinking quickly Haku made an ice mirror and managed to just jump inside before the kunai exploded the shockwave and shrapnel shattering the mirror excluding a few chunks.

"Well so much for her" muttered a missing nin from Kumo walking over to the broken shards of ice, however when within a few metres of the shards two senbon nailed him directly in the eyes, he would have screamed out in pain but his throat was slit the next second by Haku who had appeared out of one of the smaller shards behind him, seeing as no one in the immediate vicinity was attacking her Haku just dived back into one of the larger shards to hide until the last few were standing.

After a few moments the numbers dropped to what Haku deemed acceptable to emerge from the ice shard. The ice Kunoichi ran at her tops speeds flashing from place to place to the naked eye, throwing senbon at the remaining people, after the people either dropped from or dodged the needles Haku spun and facing the remaining participants a whole ten of them.

"Come and get me assholes" yelled Haku hoping to get under the people's skins and it worked, the remaining ten people turned and ran at her.

"You'll pay for that bitch" yelled one of the genin running at the girl, Haku quickly ran through hand signs and as they got close enough Haku locked them in her ice dome.

"**Makyo Hyosho (Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals)**" called Haku as the ice dome formed. The ten remaining warriors looked around and saw Haku appear in all of the mirrors.

"You have all fallen for my taunt and it will be your undoing" said Haku as she began throwing needles at the people within her dome, aiming for non-lethal blows on all of them.

From the outside no one could see anything as the mirrors obscured the view of the remaining competitors however about twenty seconds the mirrors shattered and there standing over the other unconscious participants was Haku.

"WINNER HAKU YUKI" yelled the Announcer.

The crowd started clapping, Haku simply bowed before **Shunshining** back to her teammates, all three, Naruto having restrained his inner daemon, congratulated Haku on her victory.

"Will all those in D-block please now head to the arena floor" called the announcer. Naruto looked at Gaia who was now sitting in his lap with his arms wrapped around her waist, she shook her head. Haku, Gaia and Naruto looked at Sayuri, who also shook her head.

"Not me" said Sayuri looking down at the paper in her hand with the letter F on it.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he caught sight of one of the D-block participants, he let out a low growl.

"Well from that I think it's safe to assume that 'mutt' is in this block" said Gaia giving Mutt air quotation marks.

"Yeah I can see him" said Sayuri who had her Sharingan locked on the man, she could see his chakra was unusual but nothing spectacularly unusual.

* * *

><p><strong>#Arena Floor#<strong>

'Mutt' stood in the middle of the arena floor.

"Grrr Damn it none of bat boy's friends are here" muttered the man after sniffing the air.

"ALRIGHT BEGIN" yelled the announcer. The people all started attacking each other, 'Mutt' however stood in the centre of the arena, just stood there and waited his arms crossed looking bored. One of the people around the man saw this he jumped at 'Mutt' only for his head to be grabbed and his neck snapped.

"One down many to go" said 'Mutt' with a cruel smirk on his face, he then dropped into a loose stance that didn't look like a fighting stance.

'Mutt' let out a beastly howl making everyone turn to him in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>#Stands#<strong>

Sayuri watched on in horror as 'mutt's' body broke itself down and reconstructed itself. Bones breaking, muscle tearing and organs shifting 'mutt' transformed into a man beast hybrid from with fur covering his body, once the transformation was complete the beast once again let out a howl.

* * *

><p><strong>#Arena Floor#<strong>

Once the beast let out a howl, and began glaring at the participants, the people all simultaneously had two thoughts in quick succession.

"_Aw fuck."_

"_I hope I'm not first"_ were the two thoughts everyone shared as they looked at the shimmering claws of the werewolf before them. Everyone in the arena could feel the tension rising.

Meanwhile up in the stands Naruto was doing his best not to jump down and slice the wolf to pieces.

And once the first person to regain some courage and lunge at the wolf the slaughter began in a flash of fur, claws and teeth. The wolf sliced, thought the people and clawed at them spewing blood out ripping their flesh out with its teeth, ripping the people to pieces, there was blood, guts and other organ parts flying around the arena floor.

Nothing could stop the psychotic wolf, on its rampage within mere moments the entire arena floor was painted with blood, guts and other organs, with only one person left standing or rather one beast left standing.

'Mutt' transformed back to his human from while the whole arena was in silence.

"W-winner Kanira Okami" called the announcer scared of the wolf man.

"Th-that will be all for today Blocks E and F will concluded tomorrow" called the announcer.

Naruto and his teammates all **Shunshined** back to their hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>#Hotel#<strong>

Once the team reached their rooms Naruto quickly grabbed his scroll on the Rinnegan.

"Gaia-chan I'm going out to train for a while" said Naruto walking out of the room.

"Not without me there you're not" said Gaia grabbing his wrist as he walked out the door. Naruto looked at Gaia's hand, then up to her and saw her smiling face, Naruto let the rage within him dissipate a bit before smiling back at his fiancé.

"Yep" said Naruto with a sigh. The two walked down to the Hotel lobby and then out into the forests surrounding the town.

* * *

><p><strong>#Five Minutes Later Random Clearing#<strong>

Naruto stood in the middle of the clearing with a scroll in his pocket he, channelled chakra to his left wrist before grabbing it with his right hand and essentially pulled his left hand off and out shot a chain of missiles that hit multiple different trees making them crack, splinter.

"Timber" yelled Naruto sarcastically as the trees fell. Once the trees fell Naruto smirked to himself.

"Awesome you did it Naru-kun" said Gaia happily, Naruto turned around and smiled at his fiancé. The blond Uzumaki then pulled the scroll out of his pocket, sat down and began reading, Gaia walked over and sat down behind Naruto and wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder and began reading Naruto was reading a part of the scroll on a jutsu called Bansho Ten'in, it seemed to be the opposite of Shinra Tensei, attraction rather than Shinra Tensei's repulsion.

"You reckon you're gonna have this down by tomorrow?" asked Gaia looking at Naruto.

"If you're with me I think I could do anything" said Naruto with a smile.

"Since when were you this cheesy" said Gaia, kissing Naruto on the lips. Naruto just smiled and got back to reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Over<strong>

**Alright Haku's turn in the arena, as well as 'Mutts' turn**

**ok Naruto's shoton will be used for more than just the crystal bombs (Which will be refined to something else later on (Sort of a crossover))**

**Well that's all folks**

**Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

**SNake OUT **


End file.
